Always There
by Kazeek
Summary: Toushiro is kiddnapped by HIM/Aizen and taken to Hueco Muedo in exchange for Momo's life. Will Momo be able to save Toushiro in time or is Momo going to lose her childhood friend? HITSUHINA PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Horrifying Illusions

****

A/N: HELLO PEOPLE!! THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL WHO REVIEWED MY POEM!! IT MEANS

**SO MUCH!! AND I WOULD LIKE TO THANK MY FIRST REVEIWER EVER: SNOWY PEACH TSUBASA!! YAY!! YOU ROCK!! OUT LOUD!! LOL. ANYWAY...YAY!! MY FIRST REAL FANFIC POSTED!! I REGRET TO SAY YES AIZEN IS IN THIS (BOO!!) ****FROM NOW ON IN MY SIDE NOTES I WILL PROBABLY CALL AIZEN: HIM (YES I HATE TO SAY HIS NAME) SO IF YOU SEE HIM IN MY SIDE NOTES YOU'LL KNOW WHO I MEAN...ANYWAY ENOUGH RAMBALING HERE GOES...**

**PS THOUGHTS ARE ITALISIZED.**

* * *

_YOU NEVER REALIZE HOW MUCH YOU NEED SOMEONE, UNTIL YOU DON'T HAVE THEM ANYMORE._

* * *

White fragile snowflakes falling all around me, coming from the snowy heavens and landing on the snow covered ground, now stained with crimson liquid and in that crimson liquid lay the crumpled form of my most precious friend. Standing mockingly above that crumpled form was **HIM**, the one I trusted, the one I admired, the one I worked so hard to be close to, the one I valued more than my own life, my captain, my taicho: **Aizen Sosuke. **

As he stood there a sinister grin of pleasure and victory appeared on his features revealing the horrible intentions within his mind. All I could do was stand in horror at the sight before me, when suddenly he began to speak "My, my Hinamori-chan how you've grown, such a beautiful young woman both inside and out, too bad your mind must be stained with this horrible memory, but rest assured he was quite difficult to defeat, but that just made him all the more fun to kill!" "You know" he said, "I could make this all go away Hinamori-chan, all you have to do is help me defeat Soul Society, join me Hinamori-chan or you'll regret it just like everyone else who opposes me will, what say you? ...Hinamori."

I couldn't move, fear, sadness, anger, and guilt overcame me as I thought of what happened only minuets ago. My mind was screaming I had to say something, anything! I just had to say something. Fear, anger, sadness, and guilt were getting the best of me now, soon I wouldn't be able to speak, so with the last of my strength I shouted "**NO!!** I'll never join you!! I can't..." and with that I was silent, I would speak to him no more it was too painful.

"I see" he said "so Soul Society has chosen death"... he paused and walked beside that crumpled form once again and as he touched the ground a portal engulfed him, with one last glance back at me he said "Then it's death I shall deliver." and with that he was gone back to the place from whence he came. All was silent. I rushed to the crumpled form before me only to drop to my knees at the sight of his bleeding body. There I stayed starring helplessly at the body of my childhood friend, he was there no matter what, always cheering me up in his own special way when I was sad, always listening to my problems no matter how silly they were, always showing me a side of himself he never showed anyone else, always...protecting me.

I pulled his upper body onto my lap and held him tight, wishing, no hoping he would open his eyes, hoping he would say something...anything. As I was crying into his chest I noticed something...he was smiling, and not just any smile, the special smile, the one he smiled only for me. " Why?" I cried "Why did you have to protect me?" "you must have been in so much pain, yet you're smiling, as if to tell me: "It's alright I'm here, it's alright." All of a sudden your eyes flutter open, and your looking at me with glazed eyes full of love, protection, and warmth. I still can't believe my eyes when suddenly you speak " Hina...mori...I'm...sorry." with that your eyes close, I call your name but you don't answer once again I cry over you.

"Wake up...wake up, I need you!! don't leave me!! please!...please!!...please...

**SHIRO-CHAN!!**

**A/N: WELL THERE YOU GO THE FIRST CHAPTER OF ALWAYS THERE!! YAY!!  
YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW WEIRD FOR ME IT WAS MAKING HIM CALL MOMO PRETTY!! AHHHHHH!! ANYWAY...I AM SOOO SORRY IF IT WAS BAD! PLEASE REVIEW IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!! CHAPTER TWO IS COMING SOON AND IT IS CALLED: NIGHTMARE KNIGHT. THANKS!!**

**KAZEEK**


	2. Nightmare Knight

**A/N: YO!!! PEOPLE!!! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH TO ALL THE PEOPLE****WHO REVIWED!!!! AND NOW I HAVE A MISTAKE TO FIX MY REAL FIRST REVIEWER IS: SHIROCHANXMOMO!!!! YAY!!! YOU ROCK!!!! BUT SNOWY ****PEACH TSUBASA IS AWESOME TOO!!! ANYWAY......THE LAST CHAPTER WAS ****CALLED: HORRIFYING ILLUSIONS. I AM SOOO SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT!!!  
AND DEPRESING!!!!! BUT IT IS ABOUT TO GET BETTER!!! HERE GOES.....**

* * *

"Shiro-chan!!" Hinamori screamed as she woke with a start in the middle of the night, sheforgot that Toushiro had given her a communicator to contact him if she needed him, he told her it must be kept on at **all **times, she picked up the small communicator and softly called him hopping he would answer, hopping it was a night more and not reality...

Toushiro woke with a start on his futon when suddenly he heard her voice...

"_Shiro-chan"... _she sobbed _" if your there Shiro-chan ... answer me ... I need you"._

Little did she know Toushiro was already out the door headed to her room. " **HINAMORI!!!**

Toushiro yelled as he burst through her room door and rushed to her side " **What is the matter!? ,What happened!?, and why on earth did you scream!?**" he asked franticly with worry in his voice. She pulled him into a tight embrace, never wanting to let go, never wanting to lose him. " I had a nightmare Shiro-chan," she cried " please don't be mad." he sighed and lead her over to the bed still in the tight embrace from before , there they stayed. " Is that all?" Toushiro said "you almost gave me a heart attack!!!, I thought you were attacked or something!!!" He paused and Momo looked at him with teary eyes "_you ... you scared me Momo"_ he said softly. She sat up and wiped her tears still slightly shaking from the events of before " Do you want to tell me about it?" he asked softly as he pulled her into a warm, loving, embrace gently rubbing her back trying his best to comfort her, she hugged him back and began her story.

When she was finished she began to cry again "It was horrible Shiro-chan!!, I couldn't do anything... I couldn't help you..., you died in my arms and I couldn't do anything!!" as her crying died down he began to speak, "Momo". He said softly " It was only a dream, he won'thurt you anymore I won't let him I promise, he won't hurt anyone .

"_especially not you"..._

"It's not HIM I am worried about Shiro-chan, it's you... you died because you protected me you can't die Shiro-chan!! **you can't!!" **

" Hinamori" he said softly " I'm not going anywhere not now not ever, besides I wouldn't want to die another way."

" _Shiro-chan..._

For the next hour all was calm and silent neither of them saying anything, only enjoying the time they were spending together. The same thing was going through their minds: _" this feels so right." _

It was getting late and the two of them needed their sleep, Toushiro gently lifted Momo from his lap and placed her in bed." See you tomorrow Bed-wetter," he said as he tucked here in, and with that he headed for the door but before he could move a hand grabbed his " Shiro-chan", Please don't leave." He turned around and sat down on the bed beside her but before he could protest she began to talk.....

" I'm afraid that if you leave something bad will happen, please....don't leave." tears began to stream down her face she lifted the covers from the bed and tapped the spot beside her all the while giving him her infamous pout. He couldn't say no to her **with or without** the face.

"Alright." he said as he climbed in bed beside her and held her close, stroking her back gently,

"Shiro-chan".... she whispered as she snuggled closer to him her head on his chest, holding him tightly all the while. " Yes?" he whispered sleepily as he put his arm around her protectively....

" Thank you."

"Your welcome.....Momo.

Then they fell asleep.....**side by side.**

* * *

**A/N: YAY!!!!! CHAPTER TWO COMPLETION!! I WOULD LIKE TO DEDICATE  
****THIS CHAPTER TO MY FRIEND: ALETHA!!!! YAY HER!!!! ANYWAY.....SORRY IT'S SO SHORT BUT I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
CHAPTER THREE COMING SOON!!! AND IT'S CALLED:TO THE LIVING WORLD. THANKS!!!!!**

PS IN THIS CHAPTER JUST TO BE SAFE I WANT TO MAKE IT CLEAR: THEY  
ARE WEARING PAJAMAS!!!!! THANKS!!!

KAZEEK


	3. To The Living World

**A/N: YO PEOPLE!!! THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW SPECIAL IT MAKES ME FEEL WHEN YOU DO!!! I HOPE I'M DOING A GOOD JOB. ****ANYWAY....CHAPTER THREE YAY!!! PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS!!!! HERE GOES....**

**PS Thoughts Are Italicized and I don't own BLEACH.**

* * *

"Momo, Momo wake up." Toushiro said as he shook her lightly. "Mmm... w-what?" Momo asked sleepily as she began to sit up. She wrapped her arms around him and sat on his lap. " Morning Bed-Wetter." he whispered, "morning Shiro-chan." she whispered back. " Hinamori! It's Hitsugaya-Taicho!" he said mock-seriously.

" But Shiro-chan! It's **SO CUTE!!"**

" Hinamori! The day I** LET** you call me Shiro-chan will be the day I **DIE!!"** he stopped as he realized what he just said. " Momo I'm sorry, I was just playing I should have been more careful with what I said." Toushiro said as he watched tears appear in her eyes. " It's alright Toushiro." Momo sobbed as she began to open the door.

" No Momo, it's not alright." he said softly as he placed her on his lap once again." Please forgive me....will you?" he asked hopefully.

" Yes! Of course I will....**Shiro-chan!!!!**" she laughed as she jumped off his lap and headed for the shower. " Hey!! that's not fair Bed-Wetter!!" he yelled as he ran after her. After they both showered and got ready for the day they sat in the fifth division talking about old times and enjoying each others company.

" Shiro-chan....." Hinamori said softly.

" what is it?" he asked.

" Thank you...thank you for last night."

" _Thank you...for everything...._" a sad unsure smile crossed her lips as she looked at him with fearful eyes, there was a small silence then he spoke.

" Baka." he said "Don't thank me I did it because I wanted to." he smirked.

" Shiro-chan....." she said softly. " I have to tell you something....something important but when the time is right and special enough okay?" she asked. " Alright." he answered as he looked at her worry and concern all over his face.

" I'll tell you soon, I promise." she told him reassuringly, suddenly she found herself in a warm, protective embrace.

" I know you will and I'll be waiting for that day.....Momo." her eyes widened as those words echoed through her mind:_ " I'll be waiting for that day.....Momo."_ suddenly a butterfly flew in and landed on their fingers: **All captains and lieutenants of the thirteen court guard squads report to the first division immediately by order of head captain Yamamoto, that is all."** with that it flew away.

" Again?" Momo asked as she and Toushiro stood to leave.

" I guess so." he sighed.

" Ah!!!! and just when I got to spend time with you!!!" Momo said as she walked towards the door.

" What are you talking about?" Toushiro asked as he walked beside her. " I mean your always so busy with paperwork! You work WAY too hard and it worries me!!, so just when I get to spend time with you we have to go to a meeting!! I don't like it! It's not fair Shiro-chan!!" suddenly she found herself in another tight embrace. " Momo." he said softly. " I promise you we will spend time together one way or another, just the two of us I promise."

" You always keep your promises, don't you? Shiro-chan."

" Yes."

" _especially to you."_

" lets go, Shiro-chan." Momo said and with that they shumpoed to the first division.

* * *

**In the first division:**

" This meeting will now commence." Yamamoto boomed as he sat in his chair.

" Captain-commander, why are we here?" Kenpachi Zaraki asked as he looked at Yamamoto with a grin. "Do I get to fight someone?"

" No." Yamamoto said plainly I have called you all here for one reason and one reason only, I have decided two shinigami will be chosen to go to the living world and take.....**A VACATION!!!"**

" **WHAT!!!!"** all shinigami yelled in unison. " Yes, a vacation, BEHOLD!!! my zanpakto will chose the two shinigami most worthy to go." Yamamoto stood and just like that his cane disappeared only to reveal his zanpakto, he then boldly proclaimed: "**All Things In The Universe Turn To Ashes, Ryojin Jaka!!!!"** all of a sudden a blazing inferno surrounded Yamamoto all shinigami starred in awe then Yamamoto started to speak, " Ryojin! Please scribe in flame the names of the two shinigami most worthy to take a vacation to the living world!!!" with a swing of his sword Yamamoto pointed to the ground, there in front of him were two names, he smiled.

All shinigami waited eagerly in silence then Yamamoto's zanpakto spoke in a low powerful voice: **HINAMORI, MOMO and HITSUGAYA, TOUSHIRO.**

Yamamoto sheathed Ryojin Jaka and sat back in his chair. " So Hitsugaya-Taicho and Hinamori-Fukitaicho it seems my zanpakto thinks you two are the most worthy to have the vacation and I agree, the vacation is two weeks long if you need a place to stay you may stay with Kurosaki, Ichigo, if you choose to accept the vacation you will leave immediately, do you accept?"

Toushiro and Momo looked at each other and smiled.

" We accept." they said in unison.

As they were leaving the first division to go pack their things they stopped.

" Looks like I get to spend a lot of time with you! I'm so excited Shiro-chan!! aren't you happy?"

" Yes." Toushiro said as he walked beside her thinking about all the time he was going to spend with her, Oh Yes, he was happy very., very happy.

" _I'm always happy when I'm with you...Momo._

* * *

**A/N: WELL THERE YOU GO!!! HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! THANKS!!**

**NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON AND IT'S CALLED: TWO WEEKS TOGETHER. THANKS!!! OH! BY THE WAY.....JUST TO BE SAFE THEY DIDN'T SHOWER TOGETHER!!  
THANKS!!**

**KAZEEK**


	4. Two Weeks Together

**A/N: I am REALLY sorry for the very LONG wait!!! that's normally not like me! You see... my birthday is June ninth and I had to help get ready, that's why. Anyway... YAY chapter four of Always There!!! thank you SO much to all my loyal reviewers!! YOUR AWESOME!!!! (ahem) I want to dedicate this chapter to my friend: Death HosT!! YOU ROCK!!! anyway.... here I go.....**

**PS thoughts are Italicized.**

* * *

The next day Momo and Toushiro met by the gate ready to leave when suddenly.....**Taicho WAIT!!!!** guess who... it was a drunk Rangiku Matsumoto. "_ Oh kill me, just kill me now!!!!" _Toushiro thought as he watched his lieutenant weave and wobble over to them in a drunk daze.

" Taicho!!" Matsumoto said as she yanked Toushiro over to the side and began to whisper in his ear " Good luck with Momo Taicho! Don't do anything too dirty now!!!" with that she walked over to Momo.

Toushiro turned tomato red as certain thoughts entered his mind.

" So Momo....." Matsumoto said as she began to whisper in Momo's ear " Are you ready for some** ALONE** time with Taicho!" "R-Rangiku-san!!!" Momo stuttered as she too went red.

" Now remember you two, I want to have some nieces and nephews who call me Auntie Rangiku!!!!" "** MATSUMOTO WE AREN'T EVEN RELATED TO YOU!!!!**" Momo and Toushiro shouted together.

" I know but...." Matsumoto was cut off by her angry captains voice.

" **MATSUMOTO! YOU ARE TO GO TO THE TENTH DIVISION RIGHT NOW AND DO ALL THE PAPERWORK!!, INCLUDING THE TWO WEEKS HINAMORI AND I ARE GONE, AND IF IT'S NOT DONE WHEN I COMEBACK NO SAKI FOR TWO MONTHS! AND I WILL GO STRAIGHT TO YAMAMOTO!!!! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!!!"**

" yes Taicho." Matsumoto said as she walked towards the tenth division. When she was out of sight Toushiro picked up Momo bridal style and walked through the gate to the living world.

" Shiro-chan where are we going?" Momo asked as Toushiro carried her into a private grove cut off from the rest of the town.

" Shiro-chan shouldn't we go to Ichigo's house to ask if we can stay there?"

" Why?" Toushiro asked as he stopped walking and looked at her with a " are you sure you **WANT** to stay there?" look. Momo caught this and quickly answered " A-Actually Shiro-chan honestly I was hopping we could stay in a hotel or something so we could spend more time together." Momo said as she began to go red, there was a small silence suddenly Toushiro spoke. " I was hopping you'd say that, besides Kurosaki snores like heck!!" Momo giggled and Toushiro kept heading into the grove.

When they reached the center Momo could only stare in awe at the sight before her, there in front of her was a medium-sized Japanese house with all the fixings like a small koi pond, strong fragile doors, a strong roof,even an upstairs from the outside look of it. " S-Shiro-chan w-what is this?!" Momo asked shocked.

" It's our house for when we or one of us comes to the living world." he answered.

"How did you get it Shiro-chan?"

" I bought it."

" But it must have cost SO much money!!!, you bought it for me?!" Momo asked absolutely shocked..

" Yeah." Toushiro said as he stepped towards the door.

" U-umm...Shiro-chan...y-your still carrying me bridal style." Momo stuttered as she began to turn red. As soon as Toushiro realized she was right he immediately put her down. " S-Sorry." he said as he turned red from embarrassment and Rangiku's words still in his mind. " It's okay."

" _DRAT! I was enjoying that....." _Momo thought. Turning back to reality they both walked inside. " Sugoi! Shiro-chan! It's wonderful!" Momo said after she was done looking around the house, it had **everything**: four bedrooms complete with dresser, bed, and closet, two bathrooms with **huge** bathtubs and sinks, a nice clean kitchen that was like cooking **heaven**, a big living room with a soft couch, a wood coffee table and what the humans call a flat screen TV.

" Shiro-chan it must have been SO much money!!" Momo said as she looked at him with worried eyes.

" Don't worry about it..." Toushiro as he held her hand and rubbed it gently. " All that matters is that you like it."

" Thank you Shiro-chan."

" Your welcome Momo, I hear there's a festival in town, would you like to go?" Toushiro asked.

" Shiro-chan you never go to festivals...why now?"

" I'll go for you and it's **Hitsugaya-Taicho!**"

" Okay Shiro-chan, let's go!!" Momo said completely ignoring what he just said, and with that they headed for the door. When they reached the festival Momo starred in awe it had so many things! Balloons, booths, games, fried food, and best of all:** Rides**!! Toushiro watched Momo carefully making sure no shifty-looking guys came within **ten feet** of her.

" _Some people..." _he thought quietly suddenly Momo grabbed his hand, he blushed at the contact but he knew what was coming...the very reason he hated going to festivals... they walked toward the entrance and showed the man their tickets then stepped forward. Momo passed through waiting for Toushiro. _" Here it comes..."_ Toushiro as he put his back against the wall _" Three, two, one..."_

" I'm sorry sir but your too short to go on this ride."

" _I knew it."_ Toushiro muttered under his breath as he began to walk away, " Go on it without me Momo I'll wait." he said. To anyone else it would have sounded normal but Momo knew he was disappointed he couldn't go on it with her.

Momo rushed over to Toushiro's side and grabbed his hand. " M-Momo! What are you doing? The ride's going to go in a minute! Hurry up!!" " No Shiro-chan!! I want to go on a ride **with** you, **not without** you! If **you** don't go, **I** don't go.

" _Momo..."_

" come on, let's find another ride Shiro-chan!!

" _Arigato...Momo." _with that they headed for another ride.

" Look Shiro-chan!!" Momo said after a couple minutes. " How about that one?" Momo asked curiously. Toushiro just stood there starring at the **huge** rollercoaster before him. " What's wrong Toushiro?" Momo asked as she watched him. Suddenly Toushiro began to grin evilly:** he had an Idea.** " Shiro-chan...are you okay?"

" Just fine Momo....just fine." he grabbed her hand and headed for the coaster, determination in his eyes. This time he was going on the ride if it was the last thing he did, as far as he was concerned Momo was **not** going to miss out on all her fun because of his...well....**height**. Stomping up to the measuring sign Toushiro put his back against it, smirking confidently all the while. " Go ahead sir your tall enough." the man said kindly. Toushiro waited for Momo keeping his usual, calm face on but on the inside he was throwing a party..... "** HA!! take that stupid sign!! now I can go on any ride Momo wants!"** Suddenly he was brought back to reality by Momo's voice. " Hurry Shiro-chan! The ride is going to start!"

" I'm coming!" Toushiro said as he hopped into the seat beside her, he looked over and saw Momo grasping her security bars so tight her hands were white. " Momo are you okay?" he asked curiously with a hint of worry in his tone. " I-I'm scared Shiro-chan." she admitted.

Suddenly she felt a warm, comforting hand on hers. " Don't worry I'll be right here whenever you need me Momo....always." he said as he looked at her with a reassuring look.

"_Shiro-chan...."_

Suddenly the announcer came on: HOLD ON TIGHT PEOPLE!!! THIS RIDE WILL START IN....

**five....**

Momo squeezed Toushiro's hand tight as the countdown continued.....

**four....**

Toushiro smiled as he rubbed her hand gently while at the same time holding it tight......

**three...**

Momo braced herself for the drop as they got closer to the edge and shut her eyes.....

**two.....**

" I'm right here, you'll be fine I promise I won't let **anything** happen to you." Toushiro whispered into her ear comfortingly as he braced himself as well.

**One...**

" I know."

**BOOOOOM!!!!** the ride was off.

Ahhhhhhh!!!! Momo screamed as she held on to Toushiro, but before she knew it the ride was over. " So...did you like the ride Bed-Wetter Momo?" Toushiro asked when they were off the ride. " yep! Especially going with you Shiro-chan!!" Momo replied happily. " let's do something else now!"

After four hours both shinigami were tired but they couldn't care less they were only thinking of the great time they were having. " Shiro-chan I'm tired, let's do one more thing then go home."

" Alright." Toushiro said as he walked beside her. Suddenly Momo stopped, he turned around and saw her starring at a brown music box on it was a turquoise dragon surrounded by red cherryblossoms. Momo loved it but as soon as she saw the price tag her eyes fell.

" I'll be right back Momo, wait on that bench alright?" Toushiro said as he pointed to the bench.

" Alright." Momo said as she sat down watching all the people scurry about. Suddenly she saw Toushiro come out of the store with none other than **that** music box. " Shiro-chan...." she said as he handed her the box carefully " I don't know what to say...."

" Then don't say anything, just open it." he said with a smile.

Momo opened the music box and it played the song : Secret of my Heart. " Arigato Shiro-chan." " your welcome Momo." and with that they headed for home.

* * *

**A/N: there you go! Man that took a while!! anyway... I value my reviewers opinions so...help me out! I have some ideas but first you guys need to tell me what you want!**

**Here's my question: should Toushiro be kidnapped by HIM during their vacation or after they are back in soul society? PLEASE TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEW!!!! when I get enough answers I'll update! Next chapter should be called: Moonlight Night Scene. **

**THANKS!!!! HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! THANKS AGAIN!!!!**

**KAZEEK**


	5. Moonlight Night Scene

**A/N: Hello people! I am VERY sorry for the very long wait! ( I hate to wait too so your not alone and I REALLY hate to make other's wait) dumb writer's block blame it! Anyway... thank you so much for your votes and reviews!! most of you wanted Toushiro kidnapped back in Soul Society, and so he shall be! But for those of you who wanted the living world I value you too so... this chapter is going to have a little fighting action in it! Anyway... there are going to be some people in this story you won't know ( my OC'S :) ) so I posted their names on my profile, but no summaries yet so I don't spoil my sequel! Check them out! Anyway please review and enjoy! Here I go....**

**PS thoughts/whispers are italicized.**

* * *

Momo and Toushiro spent their day enjoying each other's company and relaxing in their new house. They were were talking about old times, laughing, making jokes, and playing around just like they used to. While they were sitting on the couch about to explore the unknown world that is the flat screen T.V. They couldn't help snuggling closer every once in a while.

"Shiro-chan?" Momo asked after they were done figuring out how the T.V. worked,

"Yes?"

" May we go outside and talk? It's so nice out and we can watch the stars like we used to!"

" Sure."

With that Toushiro stood up and grabbed Momo's hand, helping her up. Then outside they went.

They walked around exploring the forest a bit when they found a nice quiet, soft spot on top of a hill with a cherry blossom tree growing in the middle. " Look Shiro-chan! It's almost just like the one we have back in Soul Society!"

" Yeah."

We should make this our outside spot in the living world! That way if we get separated we know where to go." Momo said as she sat down by Toushiro and leaned her back against the tree.

" Alright." Toushiro answered as he looked at the stars. When he looked over he saw Momo holding the music box he gave her. " Why on earth did you bring that with you?" he asked curiously. " I don't know, I just wanted to." Momo answered as she smiled at Toushiro. There was a brief silence so they could enjoy the moment.

"Shiro-chan how were you able to go on that ride at the festival anyway? The height sign was much bigger then last time, what did you do?" Momo asked. Toushiro looked at her and smirked. I used Hyorinmaru and put a thin layer of ice on the bottom of my shoes, not too much so couldn't see but just enough to make me a little taller.

" Your so smart Shiro-chan! Now we can go on any ride we want!"

"Yeah." Then there was a small silence.

"Shiro-chan?" do you remember the song grandma used to sing to us at night to get us to go to sleep?"

" Yes, but it was more of a love song than a lullaby."

"I know but could you sing some for me?, not the whole song just a little please?"

" I don't sing Momo."

" Sometimes! And I love your voice Shiro-chan! Please?"

" Very well, but only because you know I can stand that puppy dog pout of yours!" Momo snuggled closer as she prepared to hear Toushiro sing:

" Look at the sky, tell me what do you see?"

" just close your eyes and describe it to me."

"The heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight,

that's what I see through your eyes..."

All of a sudden Momo joined in.

" I see the heavens each time that you smile."

"I hear your heartbeat just going with mine,

and suddenly I know why life is worth while,

that's what I see through your eyes..."

Before they knew it they were singing together.

" Here in the dark, I see the sun."

" Here in the night are two hearts are one."

" It's out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun,

And love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes."

"Then love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes."

When they were done singing Momo looked at Toushiro with teary eyes. " Momo, what's wrong?" Toushiro asked surprised. " My dream Shiro-chan, it won't leave! I just keep thinking about it, it seemed so real." Momo cried as she looked at Toushiro her eyes filled with worry.

" You hardly ever smile or sing and every time you do you only do it for me, if you died I wouldn't get to see it again! Shiro-chan... I-I'm afraid, I don't want to see you in pain! I hate it!"

" Momo calm down, remember it was only a nightmare, I'm right here and I'm **not** leaving."

" Shiro-chan..."

" _Arigato... Shiro-chan."_

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Aizen-sama, may I come in?"

" What is it...Tousen?"

" Hitsugaya Toushiro and Hinamori Momo have been found in the living world sir, what are your orders of justice?"

" Send in the Baggerbones."

" yes Aizen-sama, I'll get them right away."

With that Tousen left **his** chambers and headed to where the Baggerbones were being kept.

" _So... that's where you went eh? No matter Soul Society will regret deeply what they have done now my plan can commence. Now I can take what I desire!"_ Suddenly two figures appeared before him.

" You summoned us Aizen-sama?" they asked in snake-like whispers.

" Indeed, I did I want you to do something for me."

" What do you desire Aizen-sama? Who must we kill!"

" Not kill, but find. I want the two of you to go to the living world and find two people, one is Hinamori Momo my old lieutenant and the other is the Taicho of the tenth division: **Hitsugaya Toushiro,** leave the girl but bring him to me at** all** cost.

" And if she interferes?"

" **kill her."**

" Yes, Aizen-sama you shall have what you desire!"

" good, now go! My loyal servants." With that they were gone.

"_Bring Hitsugaya to** me.**"_

* * *

Momo and Toushiro decided to take a walk around the forest to clear their minds, calm down, and enjoy their vacation. Finally they found a wide open field surrounded by a small circle of trees, they sat there talking and enjoying the view unaware of the danger only a few feet behind them...

" _There you are! We found you!"_ the two arrancars whispered as they shumpoed towards Toushiro and Momo.

" What is this presence I feel Shiro-chan?! This killing intent!"

"I don't know but..."

" **HERE WE COME!!!" **the arrancars screeched as they slashed at the shinigami.

Toushiro and Momo jumped back just in the nick of time and quickly drew their zanpakto's.

" **WHO ARE YOU?! AND WHAT IS YOUR PURPOSE HERE?!"** Toushiro yelled as he stepped in front of Momo glaring at the arrancars all the while.

" Oh? Silly us brother we forgot to introduce ourselves!" one of the arrancars said as they removed the cloaks concealing them, revealing two identical twin arrancars with skull masks on revealing piercing red and green cat eyes, bone armor engraved with a black skull and crossbones in the middle, black gloves with blades at the tips, and much more. " Listen carefully stupid shinigami cause we're only saying them once:

"**I am JAMJACK BAGGERBONES!! THE MIDDLE BROTHER!!"** the arrancar with red eyes proclaimed sinisterly.

" **And I'm JIMJACK BAGGERBONES!! THE YOUNGEST BROTHER!!"** the arrancar with green eyes echoed.

" **and you Hinamori Momo and Hitsugaya Toushiro are our PREY!!"** the arrancars yelled as they shot thousands of spikes at the shinigami. " **Momo move!!"** Toushiro yelled as he rushed toward the arrancars.

" SIT UPON THE FROZEN HEAVENS, **HYORINMARU!!"** Suddenly the great ice dragon appeared and dove for the two brothers. " Not so fast..." Jamjack said. " Slice them to pieces... **SIZUKESA!! **( silence). Then before Toushiro stood a **large** hyena made of bones with spikes on it's back dripping with poison.

" **SNAP TOBIUME!!"** Hinamori yelled as she rushed toward Jimjack.

" Oh no you don't..," Jimjack said as he raised his zanpakto. " RIP THEM TO SHREADS... **SENSHI!! **( soldier). Suddenly before Momo was a cloaked solider in a black with a **huge **scythe the outline and tip were crimson red giving off the appearance of blood.

" How do you like my toy shinigami?" Jimjack laughed as he looked at Momo with a grin.

"I don't!" Momo snapped.

" well then, you'll **love** this!!" Jimjack yelled as he snapped his fingers. All of a sudden the soldier slammed his scythe on the ground causing it to shake and it encased Momo legs in it like a cast. She was trapped.

" HA! HA! HA! HA!!! what now shinigami?" Jimjack laughed evilly. Your friend is fighting my brother he can't save you in time! So... **prepare to die!!"** With that Jimjack shumpoed toward Momo.

" **MOMO!!"** Toushiro yelled as he heard what Jimjack said he quickly turned and shumpoed towards Momo hopping he would make it in time.

" **DIE SHINIGAMI!!"** Jimjack said as he thrust his zanpakto forward aiming for Momo's stomach.

**BANG!!!!** a loud sound erupted shaking the ground so much some of the trees fell and a large cloud of dust covered the field. Momo braced herself for the on coming pain but... the pain never came. She opened her eyes to see Toushiro and Jimjack face to face. Toushiro's arm was bleeding badly he blocked the scythe with it just in time while Jimjack had Hyorinmaru right through his side.

" **CURSE YOU TOUSHIRO HITSUGAYA!!!! CURSE YOU!!!!"** Jimjack screamed as he yanked Hyorinmaru from his side. Jamjack rushed to his younger brother and picked him up.

He backed away and created a portal to Hueco Muedo.

" **You'll PAY DEARLY FOR THIS HITSUGAYA I PROMISE YOU THAT!!!!" **Jamjack yelled as he and his brother disappeared through the portal.

" Shiro-chan!!" Momo screamed as she rushed over to Toushiro who was kneeling on the ground from exhaustion and pain. " I'm SO sorry Shiro-chan! It's all my fault!" she cried as she held Toushiro steady as he coughed up blood.

" I'm...fine...Momo. Toushiro said in a weak voice. " It's... not... your... fault.

Momo began to panic as Toushiro was loosing more blood and he was barely conscious.

" Shiro-chan! Stay with me! I'm going to create a portal back to Soul Society alright?"

There no answer, no sound, no movement... **nothing.**

Fear began to take Momo over but she knew she **had** to save Toushiro. She picked him up gently and created the portal she glanced back one more time and jumped in.

She knew she had to hurry... her time was **running out.**

* * *

**A/N: AHHH.... THERE YOU GO! I REALLY HOPE THAT MADE UP FOR IT! I HOPE YOU LIKE MY OC'S THE BAGGERBONES BROTHERS!! I POST MY OC'S TOMORROW!! ANYWAY... I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! PLEASE REVIEW! NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT BE CALLED: THE PRICE OF PROTECTING. THANKS!! :)**

**KAZEEK**

**PS LONG LIVE HITSUHINA!!!!**


	6. The Price of Protecting

**A/N: YO EVERYONE!! HOPE THAT WASN'T TOO LONG OF A WAIT FOR YOU! ANYWAY... THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I ACTUALLY HIT 30! WOW! ALSO, ( AHEM...) I WANT TO DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO MY OLD ENGLISH TEACHER. ( IF SHE READING THIS... SHE KNOWS WHO SHE IS. HEHE! ^^) ANYWAY... HERE I GO...**

**PS thoughts are italicized.**

* * *

"**Toushiro..."**

" Hmmm...."

"**Toushiro..."**

" W-where am I?"

"**Toushiro wake up... she's waiting for you."**

" Hyorinmaru?"

" **Yes.. now wake up."**

Toushiro woke up to find himself exactly where he did **not** want to be: **the fourth division.**

He looked around the room only to find no one was there but his vision was blurry so he figured someone saw him and would come in soon.

"Crap... Hinamori must be worried sick." Hitsugaya said weakly.

" That she is Hitsugaya-Taicho." a soft voice answered.

" Unohana-Taicho." Toushiro said quietly.

" Good to see your awake, everyone was starting to worry." Unohana said.

" Never mind me! Is Hinamori alright?! Where is she?" Toushiro asked quickly.

" Calm down, every things alright. Hinamori is fine she returned unharmed, from what she told us it's all thanks to you. She gave everyone quite a shock when she burst through the door carrying you, we thought she was going to collapse from worrying so much." Unohana stated softly.

" As for where she is... Unohana continued. She is attending a captains meeting at the first division, not that she wanted to leave you mind you it took three lieutenants to make her leave your side!" Unohana giggled.

" I see... how long was I out?" Toushiro asked.

" One week." Unohana answered.

" **One week!!" **Toushiro yelled. " My office is probably flooded in paperwork and sake bottles!" He said as he sat up to leave.

" Agh!!" Toushiro yelped.

" Let us not forget Hitsugaya-Taicho, you're still hurt you need to take it easy for a while. As for your paperwork... Rangiku was ordered by Yamamoto to do it or else. A few hours is all I ask. " Unohana stated.

" Very well." Toushiro said as he laid back down. With that Unohana left the room.

" _Hinamori... are you alright ? Are you _**_truly _**_safe?"_

* * *

**In the first division:**

" As I stated earlier we are going to have a new captain today considering we are missing two now that Ichimaru-Taicho has been forgiven, not to mention the absence of Hitsugaya-Taicho at the moment but we'll get to that in a minuet. Yamamoto stated as he sat down again.

" For now let me introduce you to the new captain of the fifth division:** Kurosaki, Ichigo!!" **

With that Ichigo entered and took his rightful spot as captain of the fifth division.

" Hey, where's Toushiro?" Ichigo asked as he looked around the room.

" **You idiot!!"** Rukia yelled as she grabbed Ichigo and pulled him aside. " The head captain was just getting there! Pay attention! And keep your voice down! Poor Momo already feels bad enough without you shouting it across the world!! I mean look at her!" Rukia whispered as she pointed to Momo who was on the verge of tears upon hearing Toushiro's name.

" She was on vacation with him when it happened! So be quiet and let Yamamoto explain!" Rukia whispered as she went back towards her spot.

" OK, I'm sorry! I didn't know! Sheesh... It was just a question!" Ichigo said as too headed towards his spot.

" What part of** absence** did you not understand!! **Strawberry!!**" Rukia whispered annoyed.

" I know what it means!! **Midget!!" **Ichigo whispered back angrily.

With that they went to their spots.

" Now as I was saying... Yamamoto continued. " For those who don't know Hitsugaya-Taicho was seriously injured during his vacation with lieutenant Hinamori by two unknown arrancars.

He has been absent for one week so far due to the seriousness of his injuries. Last time we heard he was unconscious and we don't know if he will wake up, much less return anytime soon. Yamamoto paused. " It is possible he won't return at all."

At this point all eyes were on Momo, some asking " How?" some blaming her, but most were asking if it really was true, was it really possible?, Could Hitsugaya really be... **gone.** Rukia and Rangiku walked over to Momo and began to comfort her as she cried.

Ichigo knew, he knew Momo and Toushiro were close. Heck!! they had to be the two closest people in all of Soul Society! They've known each other since childhood, they grew up together, They were always by each others side with the exception of the **Him** incident of course, but since **he** left that's exactly how they were. Momo finally realized they had all been betrayed and many people didn't accept her back for a while with the exceptions of himself, Rukia, Rangiku, Renji, Kira, and of course... Toushiro.

Toushiro was always there for her, always. When people rejected her, when they showed her absolutely **no** respect, he was there. He was even rejected as well for a while, they threw stuff at him, called him unforgivable names, trashed his house and office, even a group of shinigami tried to **steal Hyorinmaru**!! And yet... he stayed, right by her. Time passed and soon Momo was again accepted as was Toushiro and all the shinigami who had treated them poorly were ordered to do **their** paperwork for a month! Not to mention clean the fourth division. ( shutters).

When you really think about it out of everyone who was rejected with the exception of Momo, He took the most, he acted like a shield not letting anyone/anything touch what he was guarding. When asked why he did this he would rub it off and walk away, not answering.

So how is it humanly possible for someone so loyal, so brave, and most all even though he won't admit it so caring to just up and die like **that**? It just didn't seem possible! Was it?

" _Why Toushiro?"_

" _Why did you stay?"_

" _I promise you... Toushiro if you die on me I will _**_never_**_ forgive you!!"_

Ichigo was taken from his thoughts by Momo's sobbing. He walked over to Momo as well and began to comfort her.

" It's alright Momo, Toushiro will be fine he wouldn't die that easily." Ichigo assured.

" Thank you Kurosaki-Taicho, Momo sobbed. but it was so bad..." she couldn't finish for she began to cry again.

" Shhhh... Momo, everything will be fine." Rukia whispered.

" Yeah Momo! Kurosaki-Taicho and Rukia are right! Taicho will be fine." Rangiku whispered comfortingly.

" As I saying..." Yamamoto said wanting to change the mood. " due to the admission of a new Taicho I have decided there will be a lieutenant exchange." Yamamoto stated.

Everyone was silent.

" I will begin now... Yamamoto boomed.

" Kuchiki Rukia, you are now the lieutenant of the fifth division." With that Rukia walked over to stand beside Ichigo.

" Thank you sir." they said together.

" Don't think I forgot that Midget comment earlier Ichigo!" Rukia whispered.

" Yeah, don't think I forgot you calling me strawberry!" Ichigo answered.

Once again all was silent as Yamamoto continued.

" Matsumoto Rangiku, you are now the lieutenant of the third division." With that Rangiku went to stand by Gin.

" Hinamori Momo, you will be the lieutenant of the **tenth division." **Yamamoto proclaimed.

Momo was speechless and only one thing was on her mind:

" _Shiro-Chan..."_

Finally she spoke.

" Thank you sir." she said softly. With that she walked over to the empty spot that was the tenth division's.

" Kira Izuru, you are now the lieutenant of the thirteenth division." With that Kira walked over to his spot.

" The meeting is now over, go to your new division's and begin adapting." Yamamoto said as he stood up.

Suddenly all the shinigami except Momo and Ichigo were slammed against the wall and chained with chains of stone.

" **Guess who?! Stupid shinigami!!!"** a snake-like voice began.

" **WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!!"** Yamamoto yelled as he immediately surrounded himself in a blazing inferno trying to break free.

" Don't even try old man! We were given these chains by Aizen-sama ( **Him**) not even you can break them!! HAHA!!" Jimjack laughed as he and his brother appeared before them.

" That's right... only one person can break them and we gave him a one way ticket to the **hospital! HE'S PROBABLY DEAD RIGHT NOW!!!"** Jamjack shouted.

" **SNAP TOBIUME!!!" **Momo screamed in furry as she rushed toward the arrancars.

" **Momo Wait!!!"** Ichigo yelled as he too rushed in.

" Oh no you don't!! Rip him to shreds...** SENSHI!!"** Jimjack yelled.

Once again the cloaked soldier appeared and headed straight for Ichigo.

" **Ichigo! Look out!!" **Rukia screamed.

" Too late... Kurosaki-Taicho!! HAHA!!" Jimjack said mockingly as Ichigo's feet were encased in stone and just like Momo he was trapped.

" **Kurosaki-Taicho!!" **Momo yelled as she headed his direction.

" Where do you think you're going shinigami?!" Jamjack shouted as he shumpoed in front of Momo blocking her way.

" **Momo! Forget about me!! Just go!"** Ichigo yelled.

" **No!"** Momo shouted as she shumpoed right beside Ichigo.

" Now Brother! Trap her!!" Jamjack yelled. Before Momo knew it she was trapped right by Ichigo. Now they were in **real** trouble.

" HAHA!! Stupid shinigami!! The trap was was obvious! Yet here you are... now **prepare to die!!!"** the arrancars said in unison. With that they both shumpoed towards Momo and Ichigo.

" Look on the bright side foolish shinigami!! At least now you can join your friend, **who's dead!!"** They yelled as they came from both sides.

**WHOOOSSSHH!!!!!** A loud clash of swords was heard as dust covered the room. When the dust cleared in front of Ichigo and Momo and in between the two arrancars choking them was none other than: **Hitsugaya, Toushiro.**

" **I-Impossible!!! Your supposed to be dead!!!" **the two arrancars gaged.

" Well sorry to disappoint you but... **I'm not dead yet.** Toushiro said coldly as he threw the two arrancars straight into the wall.

" Kurosaki!! What do you think you were doing?! Your a **Taicho** now for heavens sake!! and you can't even protect **one** person!! You almost **killed** Momo!!" Toushiro shouted as he turned to Ichigo who was now, along with Momo, free from the trap.

" I'm sorry okay!! I was caught off guard! Ichigo said angrily, "I told Momo to stay away but she didn't listen! The arrancars said you were dead and she went berserk!! I don't blame her considering you were out for a **week** with her worried sick!! you sure have a great way of saying hello when someone was worried about you!! Ichigo said sarcastically.

" Why you..." Toushiro was cut off by a hug from a crying Momo.

" Shiro-Chan!! Shiro-Chan! Your alive!!" she cried, " I'm so glad! You scared me Shiro-Chan..."

" M-Momo..." Toushiro stuttered as he hugged her back softly.

" That's more like it!" Ichigo said as he watched the two.

Suddenly noise was heard, " You think we're through with you Hitsugaya!!" Jamjack yelled. We **refuse **to fail Aizen-sama again!!"

Then before anyone could blink there was Jimjack across the room from them holding his zanpakto to Momo's throat. " Now Hitsugaya you have a choice either way your going to find out that we are **not** as weak as you think we are!! We're not Aizen-sama's special assassins for nothing!!" Jimjack said as he watched them **very **carefully.

" What do you mean by "again?" Ichigo asked.

* * *

_Arrancar flashback..._

" _You failed me you two what is the reason for your failure?" Aizen asked as he sat down._

" _Please forgive us Aizen-sama, we underestimated them. It won't happen again! You will have what you desire!" Jimjack and Jamjack said as they stood before **him.**_

" _Indeed it won't for not only will I have to summon HIM to finsh the job, but I might have to dispose of you two as well." Aizen said firmly._

" _That won't be necessary Aizen-sama, You **will** have Hitsugaya!!"_

" _The barrier around soul society is strong you will need a lot of power to get through it, here take these..." He said as he threw two round orbs at them._

" _What are these Aizen-sama?" they asked._

" _Incomplete copies of the Hougokyu." Aizen answered. " They should be enough to get you through."_

" _YES Aizen-sama!! we will not fail!" they proclaimed._

" _Good."_

With that they left.

End flashback.

* * *

" So that's how you got in here!!" Ichigo shouted.

" That's right stupid shinigami!!" Jimjack said as he held up the copy with his free hand. " Now here are your choices Hitsugaya, either you come with us to Hueco Mundo without a fight and let Aizen-sama do as he pleases with you or **she dies,** your choice." Jimjack stated as he grinned.

" **NO Shiro-Chan!!!! You can't!! He'll kill you!! don't go!"** Momo screamed as she tried to break free.

" So... what will it be Hitsugaya? The girl... or you?" Jamjack said.

" **I'll go."** Toushiro answered.

" Shiro-Chan!! NO!!" Momo shouted as she watched them punch Toushiro and put a chain around his neck and began dragging him through the portal to Hueco Mundo.

Momo tried to chase them but Ichigo held her back.

" Let me go!! They can't take Shiro-Chan! They can't!!" Momo screamed.

" Momo! I know how you feel but we'll get him back somehow!! I **promise!!"** Ichigo yelled.

When they were safely inside the portal Jimjack snapped his fingers and the chains holding everyone disappeared. As the portal closed slowly Toushiro looked at Momo with a bloody face and smiled, a smile only she caught.

" I'll be alright Momo, don't worry." Toushiro said weakly. The last thing he heard was Momo crying and screaming his name then all of a sudden... his world went black.

" _I'm sorry... Momo._

* * *

**A/N: I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!! I'M SORRY IF IT'S BAD!! ( I HOPE NOT...) ANYWAY... PLEASE REVIEW!!!! MAKES ME FEEL GREAT!!!! THANKS!! ^^**

**KAZEEK**

**PS I KNOW I HAD TO USE HIS NAME AND I STILL HATE EVERY MINUTE OF IT!!! ANYWAY... LONG LIVE HITSUHINA!!!! ^^**


	7. Hueco Mundo

**A/N: YO PEOPLE!! THANKS SO MUCH TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!! I'M SO HAPPY YOU GUYS LIKED MY OC'S!! YAY! ANYWAY... THE PLOT THICKENS!! OH YEAH!! OK, HERE I GO...**

**PS. THOUGHTS/WHISPERS ARE ITALLICIZED. **

* * *

**Hueco Mundo:**

"Aizen-sama, the Baggerbones have captured Hitsugaya and are on their way here, they should arrive shortly." Tousen said as he bowed before _him._

" Good, so the copies were successful, did they have any trouble with Hitsugaya?" Aizen asked as he looked at Tousen with eager eyes.

"At first yes, but given Hitsugaya's condition and the fact that they used Hinamori-fukutaicho as bait, they defeated him quite easily."

" What of the sword?" Aizen asked.

"Hyourinmaru sir?"

" Yes, Hyourinmaru, the strongest ice-element zanpakto to ever exist. The sword that only comes along once every thousand years and can only be used by a shinigami of unnatural skill and talent, a person most consider " special" , a genius, a prodigy, someone unique, someone like Hitsugaya. There has only been a handful of shinigami that have possessed Hyourinmaru in the past but none quite like him, he's even more " special" somehow. Where is it?"

" It was not in his possession at the time sir." Tousen answered not daring to look up at him.

" Tousen, leave me and comeback when the Baggerbones arrive, I think I'll have a little _talk_ with Hitsugaya when he arrives." Aizen said as he grinned evilly.

" As you wish Aizen-sama, your orders of justice will be fulfilled." And with that he left.

" _So... you didn't have your zanpakto with you eh?" That's strange. "Could it be you know my plan can't go on without you and your sword?" No matter Hitsugaya, I will have Hyourinmaru one way or another, even if I have to torture you for an eternity to get it."_

HE was awakened from his thoughts by the sound of a door opening and the Baggerbones entering dragging a barely conscious Hitsugaya by the chain on his neck. He smiled at the sight.

" Oh look, they're here!"

* * *

**Back in Soul Society:**

" This is an outrage!!!" Yamamoto boomed as he slammed his cane on the ground.

" What do we do sir?! If we don't get Hitsugaya-Taicho out of there soon they'll...you know." Renji exclaimed trying to keep the last part quiet.

" **They will kill him for heavens sake!! after they do who knows what to him that is!" **Ichigo yelled not realizing what Renji was trying to do.

" Ichigo you idiot!!" Rukia yelled as she once again dragged Ichigo away but this time they went to a whole other room that was connected to the meeting room.

" What did I do now Rukia! Huh?" Ichigo asked annoyed that she kept pulling him away at the most inconvenient times.

" Ichigo, listen to me! Renji was trying to avoid saying the fact that they're going to kill Hitsugaya-Taicho as not to hurt Momo again! Use your head Ichigo this is _him_ we're talking about, not some low rank arrancar you can just hack up in a minute! Fighting Aizen is going to take everyone we have just to survive! Yamamoto isn't that young anymore and he might not be able to defeat him. Besides, it's still unclear right now _why _he wants Hitsugaya-Taicho in the first place. This is going to take perfect timing and strategy, we need to listen to the head-captain. My point is think of Momo, think of what she's going through, she's had Hitsugaya-Taicho taken from her not once, but twice! We are trying to be positive here! Just try and keep the whole killing him thing down, especially in front of Momo okay?" Rukia asked.

" Yeah, sorry I'm just angry right now is all." Ichigo said as they headed for the door.

" We all are Ichigo, but we'll think of something okay?"

" Yeah! We **will **bring Toushiro back...I promised!"

" Yeah, not just for Hitsugaya but for Momo too." Rukia said as they headed back to their spots.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Good evening Hitsugaya, are you happy to see me? You don't look to well were my arrancars a little rough?" Aizen said mockingly when he was alone with Toushiro in his supposed room.

" How do you like your room Hitsugaya? You're going to be staying here for a _long_ time."

"Be quiet Aizen!! You traitorous jerk!!" Toushiro yelled as struggled to breathe a little due to the beating the Baggerbones gave him on the way to Hueco Mundo and the chain around his neck.

" I think you need to show me some respect Hitsugaya." Aizen said firmly.

" Ha! The day hell freezes over!! Is the day I'll give **you **respect!!" Toushiro hissed.

" Very well then...how about now?!" With that _he_ pulled out a small device with one button on it and pressed it.

" **AHHHHHH!!!!" **Toushiro screamed as the chain around his neck pretty much electrocuted him.

" I think that's good for now, are you ready to show me respect or would you prefer the Baggerbones come in and do their **interrogation** first?" Aizen asked evilly.

" Bring it on Aizen...I won't tell you... anything." Toushiro breathed heavily still trying to recover from the literal shock of before.

"Very well then Hitsugaya but first I have a mission for the Baggerbones so you'll just have to wait."

" What kind...of...mission?" Toushiro hissed.

" You'll see soon enough Hitsugaya..." And with that he left the room.

In the darkness of that room, In the pain of his wounds, only one thing was on his mind...

"_Momo... please be alright... please... be safe."_

* * *

Outside the room:

"I have a mission for you two..."

" What is it Aizen-sama?"

" Return to Soul Society and install that T.V., I want them to see Hitsugaya suffer, I want them to suffer."

" Yes Aizen-sama! It shall be as you say!" With that they left.

"_So it begins Soul Society... the time has finally come."_

* * *

**Soul Society:**

" Everyone!! We shall now begin thinking of just how we are going to rescue Hitsugaya-Taicho from Hueco Mundo." Yamamoto proclaimed as he sat in his chair.

" Head-captain, is there a way we could see Hitsugaya-Taicho like when we send shinigami to the living world?" Kira asked hopefully.

Everyone turned to Yamamoto.

" Unfortunately our T.V.'s cannot reach that far, and Hitsugaya-Taicho would have to have one where he is as well." Yamamoto stated.

Just then a portal appeared and out stepped the Baggerbones.

" Well then, I believe we just solved your little problem stupid shinigami!!" Jimjack said mockingly.

" If you don't want Hitsugaya killed on the spot right now, I suggest you don't touch us!!" Jamjack warned as he grinned.

Everyone lined up against the wall watching as the Baggerbones readied the T.V.

" That's right stupid shinigami just back off!!" the Baggerbones said in unison. " You can thank Aizen-sama for letting you have this privilege."

"Privilege my foot!! When I get my hands on you two **you are DEAD!!** you hear me?!" Ichigo yelled as he stepped forward to attack but everyone held him back.

" Ichigo remember! If we attack them Toushiro dies!!" Rukia yelled as she struggled to hold Ichigo back.

Ichigo growled and eventually gave up but he didn't like it. Momo, on the other hand was about to explode but she knew if she attacked them Toushiro would be killed lucky for them that was enough to hold her back.

"**Give Toushiro back!!!!" **Momo screamed.

NEVER!! Aizen-sama has BIG plans for him too bad they're not in his favor at all ha ha!!" Jimjack laughed as he and he brother stepped inside the portal once again.

" Now stupid shinigami, if you'll excuse us we need to go torture Hitsugaya now!!" Jamjack said as they disappeared back to Hueco Mundo.

When they left Momo felt her heart ache at their last words...

"_If you'll excuse us we need to go **torture** Hitsugaya now!!"_

" _Shiro-Chan..."_

* * *

**Hueco Mundo:**

" Did you install it?" Aizen asked as he peeked though the door to the room where Toushiro was.

" Yes, both T.V.'s are in place you may commence with your plan Aizen-sama!!" the Baggerbones stated.

" Good, now go in there and turn it on then exit, when I give the signal enter and begin the interrogation." Aizen said as he stepped towards the door.

" Yes, Aizen-sama." With that they did as they were told.

Soul Society:

"Look it's on!!" Renji exclaimed as the device was turned on revealing a grinning Aizen.

" Greetings Soul Society, as you know I have Hitsugaya and am taking _very_ good care of him. You are probably wondering why I had my arrancars install a T.V. that would let you see Hitsugaya, the answer is simple, because I **want **you to see Hitsugaya. I want you to watch him suffer while you are powerless to help him!! Now I have some questions for Hitsugaya and I thought you'd enjoy see just how I get them." Then the T.V. went off.

When it came on again before they're eyes was a **badly** beaten Hitsugaya. His face was covered in blood, his arms had deep cuts all over them, his neck was bruised from the chain that was choking him, and he had burns from the electrocution of earlier. He was chained to the wall two feet or so above the ground, a chain with a weight at the end forced him to look down although he could still pick his head up enough to look at things.

They unchained him and threw him to the ground.

" This is just the beginning for you Hitsugaya! So tell Aizen-sama what he wants to know... Where is your zanpakto?!" Jamjack yelled as he punched and kicked Toushiro.

" **Stop it!!"** Momo yelled. " **Stop hurting him!"**

" _Hina...mori?"_

" Sorry shinigami, until he tells us what we want to know this will go on all day!!" the arrancars proclaimed as they continued punching and kicking Toushiro. Momo watched in horror as Toushiro spit out a lot of blood.

All of a sudden Tousen appeared before them.

" That's enough you two, it's been two hours, Aizen-sama doesn't want him dead _yet._ He wants to see you so you can report what you've found out." Tousen said as he shut the door.

" Fine, it looks like our fun is over for now but we're not finished with you yet Hitsugaya!! Your nightmare has only begun!" Jimjack said as he and his brother chained Toushiro back up and punched him in the stomach one last time.

" You a Taicho? Pathetic! You're not even wearing your uniform, if that what makes you a Taicho maybe we'll go back to Soul Society and take it!! then you won't be anything will you? You worthless piece of trash!! you're not even worth rescuing!! what makes you so special I'll never know, your just a pathetic weakling, you worthless piece of trash!!" Jamjack yelled as he slammed Toushiro's head down, chocking him.

" You better enjoy your time with your friends it could be the last time they ever see you!!" the arrancars said together. With that said, they left.

" SHIRO-CHAN!! look at me! Say something! Anything! Shiro-Chan..." Momo cried as she starred at his bloody form looking for one sign of life.

"Hina...mori... are... you alright? Are you...safe?" Toushiro asked weakly as he pushed his head up just enough to look at her, his eyes barely open.

"Shhh...Shiro-Chan, you shouldn't talk too much you've lost way too much blood. I"m fine, I'm going to rescue you Shiro-Chan... I promise!!" Momo cried as tears streamed down her face.

" Toushiro why do they want you? What are they planning?" Ichigo asked calmly with a horrified face.

" I don't... know... Kurosaki." Toushiro answered simply as he fought to stay awake.

" Shiro-Chan! Try to stay awake! I don't want to lose you!!" Momo cried as she saw Toushiro slipping.

" Momo...I'll be fine...don't worry...I'll come back...**I promise."** Toushiro said as he smiled the best possible smile he could at her. Fortunately she was the only one who caught this.

" Shiro-Chan..." Momo sobbed. All of a sudden the door to his "room" slammed open revealing none other than: _Him. _Everyone in the room glared at him.

" So Hitsugaya, you still refuse to tell me where your zanpakto is eh?" " No matter I'll get it out of you eventually, but I'll give you one more chance... tell me where it is!"Aizen said as he jerked Toushiro's head up forcing him to look at him.

" Where is it?"

Then Toushiro looked at Aizen directly in the eye and spit blood right in his face.

Everyone was in silent shock. Until Toushiro spoke...

I told you... before you traitorous jerk... I will **never** tell you!!" Toushiro said weakly.

Aizen wiped the blood off his face and looked at Toushiro in disgust. Momo glared at this.

" Oh you will tell me Hitsugaya, one way or another I will have you and your sword." With that he left the room. Then Jamjack came in.

" Time's up, trash!!! say your goodbye!"Jamjack said as he prepared to turn off the screen.

"I'll be back...Momo..I promise." Toushiro said weakly as he looked at her with tired eyes.

" Shiro-Chan!! I'll save you I promise!!" Momo cried as she looked at her childhood friend for what could be the last time. With that the screen was turned off.

" _You already have saved me Momo by letting me know you're safe...I'll be back...that's a promise...Momo."_

* * *

**A/N: THERE YOU GO!! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!! I STILL HATE USING HIS NAME THROUGH,TRUST ME!! AHHHHH!!!! ANYWAY...PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I HOPE I DID A GOOD JOB! NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT BE CALLED: THE LOCATION OF HYOURINMARU. THANKS!!!! ^^**

**KAZEEK**

**PS. LONG LIVE HITSUHINA!!!! ^^**


	8. The Location of Hyourinmaru

**A/N: YO! THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL MY GLORIOUS REVIEWERS!! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW SPECIAL YOU MAKE ME FEEL IN YOUR REVIEWS!! ANYWAY...I CAN'T BELIEVE I ACTUALLY GOT 40 REVIEWES!! ARIGATO!! ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW ( I KNOW YOU WILL!) HERE I GO...**

**PS. THOUGHTS/ WHISPERS ARE ITALLICIZED.**

* * *

Back in Soul Society the shinigami were arguing amongst themselves about what they saw and what to do about it.

"This is madness! There is no way Hitsugaya-Taicho can last much longer in that condition! Even if he is a prodigy, it's just not possible!" Ukitake stated as he confronted Yamamoto.

"**Silence!"** Yamamoto boomed as he banged his cane on the ground. " I want all of you to go back to your places and calm down, then you may express your concerns to me one at a time." Yamamoto stated as he sat and watched everyone go to their spots.

"Alright, one at a time you may begin."

"Yamamoto-Soutaicho, we have to do something! Anything!" Kira said as he stepped forward.

" Indeed we will Kira, just be patient." Yamamoto stated. With that Kira went back to his spot.

" Patient!! we don't have time to be patient! We are doing exactly what Aizen wants! We're sitting around watching Toushiro suffer! We** must** act now!!" Ichigo yelled as anger flared within him.

" KUROSAKI-TAICHO!! We are doing everything we can at the moment, we have no intelligence yet, you must be patient!" Yamamoto boomed angrily. Ichigo feeling bad for shouting quietly went back to his spot.

" Capitan-commander,what about Taicho? What they are doing to him is **in-human!! **we need to get him out as soon as possible!" Rangiku said with tears in her eyes.

" As I stated before Matsumoto-fukutaicho, we have no intelligence at the moment. We don't know why Aizen wants Hitsugaya-Taicho or if he's even still alive. Even if we did invade Hueco Mundo to rescue him we have absolutely no idea where he is, and while searching for him we would loose more shinigami to the arrancars. Even though Ichimaru-Taicho has been forgiven we are still missing three Taicho's including Hitsugaya-Taicho and that's already bad enough, we can't afford to loose more shinigami, especially now that Aizen is on the move. Do you understand?" Yamamoto asked.

" Yes sir, I do I'm just so worried." Rangiku answered. Then she went back over to Gin.

" I say we could take them!" Kenpachi said as he stepped forward. "Capitan- commander my squad and I are fighting machines! We were born to fight! I'm sure we could take on a few arrancars, and I'd finally get to do some fighting!" Kenpachi stated as grinned at Yamamoto.

" Let us not forget Zaraki-Taicho, this is not some common enemy we are facing, this is Aizen. His arrancars are sure to be more powerful than normal, especially the closer we get to him." Yamamoto answered.

" Heh! Fine do as you will." Kenpachi said as he walked back to his spot.

" Yamamoto-Soutaicho, I'm sorry but I agree with Ichigo we need to act now! I understand the risks but Hitsugaya-Taicho would do it for any of us!" Renji proclaimed as he stepped forward.

" Oh well then why don't you become the Soutaicho if your so brave!! then you can order all around and get us all killed!!" Komamura-Taicho shouted.

" I was only making a suggestion! You stupid **fox!!"** Renji shouted back.

" How **dare** you speak to me that way!! Abarai you rat!!" Komamura shouted back.

Soon everyone except Momo was arguing and shouting at each other.

" **STOP IT!!" **Momo screamed at the top of her lungs.

Everyone looked at her in shock she was the last one they expected to actually yell.

" I- I am just as upset as any of you, believe me! But for heaven's sake people we are the captains and lieutenants of the **thirteen court guard squads!! Get a grip! **We are supposed to be thinking about saving Toushiro! Not arguing like children! If Toushiro were here I'm sure he would tell you the same thing! But if this is how it's going to be I'd rather go to Hueco Mundo alone and bring him back myself!! Forgive me Yamamoto-Soutaicho but this is ridiculous! We are supposed to be the strong and proud thirteen divisions! Where are they?! This is also extremely hard for me as well, Toushiro is my childhood friend and I don't know about you but I want him back! That is my goal! I don't care how we do it I just want him back!! So let's just pull ourselves together like the team we are and focus on getting Toushiro back!!"Momo shouted as she looked at them with a worried but serious face.

Yamamoto walked over to Momo and put a hand on her shoulder.

" Well said Hinamori-fukutaicho. Well what do you do think members of the thirteen court guard squads?" Yamamoto said as he turned to them.

" **YES SIR!!" **they all shouted in unison. They were finally working together.

"_I'm coming for you...Shiro-Chan."_

* * *

Meanwhile...

" Aizen-sama, the Baggerbones have finished their interrogation and still Hitsugaya says nothing, what do you want us to do?" Tousen asked as he bowed before _him_.

" Turn on the T.V. I think I've kept Soul Society waiting long enough, besides it's been two days I'm sure they're **dying **to see him and I want to know what they're up to." Aizen said evilly.

" As you wish, Aizen-sama." With that Tousen left the room.

" _So...your will is stronger than I expected Hitsugaya-Taicho, but with a little more torture I'll make sure it breaks!!" _with that he headed to Toushiro's " room."

" Good evening Hitsugaya-Taicho, are you comfortable?"

" What... does...it look like...you...traitor!!" Toushiro hissed.

" So you're still not going to show me ant respect are you?" Aizen asked firmly.

" I ...told you before..." Toushiro wheezed. " The day hell freezes over...is the day...I'll give you... **respect!!"**

**ZAP!!** he pressed the remote.

" Want to try again?" he asked. " I want you to call me master got that Hitsugaya?" Aizen said firmly.

" NEVER!!" Toushiro shouted as best he could considering his injuries. He had taken two straight days of torture and beatings. Electrocution, whippings, kicking, punching, the effects of literal cold hard labor, you name it they did it, and it was only going to get worse. He could hardly lift his head now and everything in his body throbbed like heck! It was actually amazing he lived this long!

**ZAP! ZAP!! ZAP!!**

" **AHHHHHH!!"**Toushiro yelled as Aizen pressed the button several times sending him to a world of pain.

" Well I guess you'll just have to be tortured some more won't you Hitsugaya? But I'm going to be nice and let you see your friends now only because I need to think about what punishment you'll receive for your defiance today." With that **he** turned the screen on and left the room.

* * *

Back in Soul Society:

" Look it's on!!" Renji shouted once again.

Everyone turned to the screen, now even more shocked than before. There was Toushiro Hitsugaya in even worse condition than before. His arms and legs had deep gashes everywhere, his face was covered in even more blood, his back looked liked he'd been whipped, his stomach was bruised and beaten with a slash across it, and his eyes were closed but had bags under them from lack of sleep. They tortured him through the night as well.

" Shiro-Chan!! What have they done to you?! Answer me please! Open your eyes please Shiro-Chan!!" Momo cried as she pressed her hands against the screen trying to get as close as possible.

" H-Hina...mori..." Toushiro said weakly. He opened his eyes and picked up his head as much as he could and looked at her.

" Shiro-Chan..."

" Your still... safe...I'm so...relieved." he said so weakly it sounded like a whisper.

" Shiro-Chan..." Momo sobbed. "Shiro-Chan...what does he want with you?! If you know and can tell us we might be able to rescue you! I hate to ask you but please Shiro-Chan...THINK!!" Momo cried as tears streamed down her face. She couldn't take it anymore she had to do something.

Toushiro closed his eyes.

" NO SHIRO-CHAN!! PLEASE DON'T DIE!! PLEASE!!" Momo screamed.

All of a sudden Toushiro started to glow as if he were looking for something or someone. He opened his eyes again and looked at Momo directly with tired eyes.

" What were you doing Shiro-Chan?" Momo asked as she calmed down.

" Making...sure nobody...was...around." he answered. Then Aizen came in.

" Where is it Hitsugaya? I'm loosing my patients." Aizen said harshly.

" Then... loose them...you **traitor!!" **Toushiro hissed.

Everyone in Soul Society giggled at this.

**ZAP!! **Aizen pressed the button and held it.

" **AHHHHHHHHHH!!"**Toushiro yelled once again as the chain electrocuted him.

" STOP IT!!" Momo screamed.

Aizen stopped and let Toushiro breathe. He watched him gasp for air in pure pain.

He smiled at this.

" This is your last chance for now Hitsugaya, where is Hyourinmaru?"

" I...will...**never**...tell...you...**AIZEN!!"** Toushiro proclaimed.

" Oh you will Hitsugaya, in time you will..." With that he left the room.

" So that's what he wants! Hyourinmaru!" Ichigo proclaimed. " But he needs you too for some reason right?" Ichigo asked.

Toushiro used his reitsu and scanned the area.

" I...think...so...Kurosaki." Toushiro replied weakly.

" OK! Then we'll just have to go to the fourth division and get it! Then figure out a way to get Aizen over here and send a rescue team to get you!" Ichigo said, happy that they were finally getting somewhere.

" It's not there Kurosaki-Taicho." Unohana answered. " When we realized he didn't have Hyourinmaru with him we checked to see if he left it but it wasn't there. I guess it's a good thing you didn't have it Hitsugaya-Taicho. Unohana said.

" Then where is it Shiro-Chan?" Momo asked hopefully but still with tears running down her face.

Then all of a sudden they heard voices from outside. Toushiro picked his head up, looked directly at Momo,and spoke these words:

"_ Where spring happens and cherry blossoms rise,_

_"From the place we call earth, to the heavenly skies."_

_" If we even think to look and look to think, we'll see,_

_" That cherry blossoms fall up and down, as in many ways do we."_

_" In our life there are many roads for all of us to chose, and yes sometimes we win,_

_" But sadly, sometimes we lose."_

_" Well lets be glad my fellows, for life is glorious to keep,_

_" Not only does it lift you up, it also lets you sleep."_

_" So come up, up! Come now don't waste your day,_

_" Out of your corner, jump on in, seize the day your way."_

_" Yet to time, space and number, I found one yes it's true, to find what you seek _

_you must find a place with the rank of the number two."_

Toushiro was now almost unconscious it drained all his strength just to talk right. His vision was getting blurry and he knew he would be unconscious soon.

" Shiro-Chan!! I don't understand! We need to get you out of there now!! I Want you back Shiro-Chan!!" Momo cried after she finished writing down what Toushiro said.

" Please...don't cry...Momo..I'll be back soon...it's true. I know...you can find...the place I mentioned, ranked with the number two."

"Shiro-Chan..." Momo cried.

" I know you can do it...Momo. I believe in you! Once you know the place there you will find my zanpakto: Hyourinmaru."

With that his world went black and the screen turned off automatically.

"_I know you'll figure it out, you can do it...Momo."_

" _I won't let you die Shiro-Chan! I _**_Will _**_figure it out...that's a promise...Shiro-Chan."_

* * *

**A/N: THERE YOU GO!! THAT WAS ACTUALL KIND OF FUN TO WRITE EXCEPT FOR HIS NAME OF COURSE!! I STILL HATE EVERY SECOND!! ANYWAY... GO MOMO!! YOU TELL THEM LIKE IT IS! HECK YEAH! ANYWAY... IF YOU THINK YOU KNOW THE ANSWER PLEASE TELL ME IN A P.M. SO IT DOSEN'T GET SPOILED!! SORRY FOR THE RYHMING BUT THAT WAS FUN FOR ME, HOPE YOU LIKED IT!! THANKS!! NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT BE CALLED: MOMO'S BIRTHDAY. THANKS SO MUCH!!**

**KAZEEK**

PS. LONG LIVE HITSUHINA!!


	9. Momo's Birthday

**A/N: WOW! THAT'S KIND OF ALL I CAN SAY RIGHT NOW, I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW MUCH SUPPORT I'M GETTING ON THIS STORY!! IF YOU GUYS WANT TO KNOW THE TRUTH I DIDN'T ANYONE WOULD LIKE IT! I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO GET 10 REVIEWS AT THE MOST BUT NO! I GOT MUCH MORE ARIGATO!! ANYWAY... MOMO'S VERY BITTER SWEET BIRTHDAY... WELL HERE I GO...**

**PS. THOUGHTS/WHISPERS ARE ITALLICIZED.**

* * *

Today was a bittersweet day for Momo, today was her birthday but she didn't think anyone would remember. They were all focusing on saving Toushiro and that's all she wanted she didn't care if everyone forgot, she just wanted Toushiro back soon. That was her present. With this thought in mind she headed toward the meeting room in the first division.

In the first division:

Momo entered and sat down in her chair.

" Okay people! We have to figure this out now! Toushiro was obviously telling us a secret code, we need to crack it and I mean **now**!" Ichigo said after everyone and everything arrived.

" Well how do we start?" Renji asked impatiently.

" Okay, does anyone have the code memorized or written down." Kira asked quickly.

" I have it memorized." Byakuya stated as he stood up from his chair.

Everyone looked at him in surprise.

" I have it written down as well." Momo added with determination in her eyes.

" Good, now let's begin." Yamamoto said as he too sat down.

" Excuse me sir, may I ask a quick question?" Renji asked.

" A very quick one Abarai-fukutaicho." Yamamoto answered.

" Kuchiki-Taicho why do you have the code memorized? I have never seen Hitsugaya-Taicho and you talk before, why are you so eager to help? Besides the obvious reasons of course." Renji asked curiously.

Byakuya looked at him in surprise but at the same time with a " I am going to get you for this." look. He looked as if he were choosing his words carefully at first, but then his eyes changed and he spoke:

" **Because Hitsugaya-Taicho is my friend."** he answered.

Everyone stared in shock.

* * *

_Byakuya's flashback:_

" _Matsumoto-fukutaicho have you seen Hitsugaya-Taicho anywhere? I have some papers he needs to see." Byakuya said as he looked at Rangiku. _

" _Who Taicho? He's out in the field training, area number two I think..."_

" _Thank you." With that he left._

_He walked a while and found Toushiro on a cliff sitting on a rock watching the sunset._

" _Kuchiki-Taicho, what do you need?" Toushiro asked as he turned his head to Byakuya._

" _I have some papers you need to see." Byakuya answered._

" _I see...anything else?" Toushiro asked as he took the papers from Byakuya._

_There was a small silence._

" _Hitsugaya-Taicho, is there anyone who is special to you?"_

_Toushiro was surprised at the question, but none the less he answered truthfully._

" _Yes, why are you asking me Kuchiki-Taicho?"_

_Byakuya looked at him and answered._

" _You and I are known as the coldest people in Soul Society, they don't think we care for anyone. So if we ever show affection, they think it's strange for us to do so. I wanted to know if you had anyone special."_

" _I do."_

" _Byakuya continued._

" _I will be honest with you Hitsugaya-Taicho and you alone because I believe you understand me more than anyone. When Rukia was supposed to be executed and I was caught between her and my promise, I had no idea what to do, but during my battle with Ichigo I realized that not only was I not protecting Rukia, I was breaking my promise to my wife. After Ichigo left I couldn't even look at Rukia, I was so ashamed. I wanted to die and never return. I had no real reason to want this but I did. I had no friends, I have no friends. Do you understand?"_

" _Yes, all too well, because I wanted to do the same thing when I thought I failed Hinamori, but then I realized something..."_

" _And what would that be?" Byakuya asked._

" _Life has two ways just like the sun, sunset and sunrise, the sunset being the wanting to give up and disappear and never comeback due to past failures and leaving everything behind. Yes, our guilt would be gone but so would our lives and we would have nothing. Or the sunrise being where even though it's hard, we get back up and keep trying even though we know sooner or later we'll do it again. When I realized this I realized if I died who would be there for Momo? Where as if I lived I could keep trying and set things right even though I wanted to die, I chose life, I chose the sunrise."_

_Byakuya's eyes widened._

" _when you have someone special to you you do anything for them, even deny your own desires. So when Momo needs me I will be there. I will not abandon her like Aizen did, I **will **be different. I chose the sunrise for her." Toushiro answered._

" _I see..." Byakuya said as he turned to leave._

" _You do have a friend Byakuya."_

_Byakuya turned to Toushiro with wide eyes._

" _Who?"_

"_**Me.**"_

_end flashback._

* * *

Everyone was quiet.

" Wow Taicho can be **deep." **Rangiku said after Byakuya was finished.

" That's what he said to me and that's why I want to help bring him back." He paused. " Because I am his friend as well." Byakuya stated.

" Now let's continue." Yamamoto said after a few more moments.

" **YES SIR!"** they chimed in unison.

* * *

Meanwhile...

" Tell us where it is Hitsugaya!!" Jimjack yelled as he whipped Toushiro for probably the hundredth time that afternoon.

" No." Toushiro wheezed.

" Tell us now!! or suffer the consequences!! which will it be Hitsugaya?!" Jamjack warned.

" **Consequences." **Toushiro hissed.

" Very well Hitsugaya, we'll let Aizen-sama deal with you for now!" Jamjack said.

" Yeah! It's not like your going anywhere!! You piece of trash!!" Jimjack chimed as he kicked Toushiro in the side considering they pinned him to the ground on his stomach so they could whip him better.

" Oh before we go here's a present!" the arrancars laughed as they threw a large bucket of salt water on Toushiro whip wounds and left.

" **AHHHHHH!!" **Toushiro hissed as the salt water soaked his back and made it burn as if it were on fire. Finally after an hour or so the pain died down a little. Toushiro heard the door open and in stepped the Baggerbones along with _him. _

Jimjack and Jamjack picked Toushiro up and slammed him against the wall, then put the chains back on and left the room leaving Toushiro alone with HIM.

" Ah, what beautiful sight, the suffering of those who dare to oppose me and my beautiful ways." Aizen proclaimed. " Isn't my mind just a beautiful thing Hitsugaya?" Aizen said evilly.

" **HA! **The only thing **beautiful **about you... is going to be the look on your face when your **dead!... **The Baggerbones are a more pleasant sight!!" Toushiro hissed sarcastically.

**ZAP!! ZAP!! ZAP!!**

" **AHHHHHHH!!"**

" Alright Hitsugaya, for your insolence not only for today but three days ago as well you will receive an extra long beating, and when I let you see your friends you can only say one sentence to one person! So I suggest you choose wisely." With that he left the room.

* * *

Back in Soul Society:

" Okay what now?! This is getting kind of annoying!" Renji said frustrated that they still weren't able to figure it out.

" I don't know...I just don't understand it! Maybe when we see Toushiro again we can ask for help!" Ichigo said somewhat annoyed as well.

All of a sudden the T.V. came on and there was Aizen smiling in victory at them all.

" _Please!! Please say you didn't find it..." _Momo thought when she saw Aizen's face suddenly he spoke.

"Greeting Soul Society, now as you've probably guessed, Hitsugaya still refuses to tell me where Hyourinmaru is. So as punishment he is going to receive an extra long beating and while you are talking with him he can only say one sentence to one person but he can say what ever he wants. I think I'm being pretty generous by even letting him see you, it has been three days after all so I suggest he chooses his sentence wisely It could be the last thing he ever says." With that he left the room once again.

Toushiro raised his head as best he could to see shocked and worried faces. Momo walked up and put her hand on the screen crying all the while.

" Shiro-Chan, We haven't figured it out yet but we will I promise!!" Momo cried.

"Toushiro, please use your sentence to give us a hint! Then maybe we can save you sooner!" Ichigo pleaded he couldn't stand seeing his friend like that it was in-human!

Toushiro was silent he seemed to be thinking but he still said nothing, he only looked at him with understanding eyes.

"PLEASE TOUSHIRO!! GIVE US US A HINT!!" Ichigo pleaded.

Still no answer.

" Why?!" Ichigo asked confused. "What's so important for you to say that you won't tell us how to help you!"

Everyone was silent. Momo just looked at him with sad curious eyes but at the same time filled with worry.

" Shiro-Chan..."

Then all of a sudden they all heard footsteps coming closer. They knew they're time was coming to an end.

" Please tell us!!"Renji begged.

Toushiro closed his eyes and then looked at them still not saying anything.

" AIZEN!! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!!" Ichigo yelled in anger.

Then a voice came from outside the door, it was Jamjack.

" Alright you worthless piece of trash you have five minutes!! Then it's bye bye friends!!" Jamjack yelled. " Then we can get to he beating!!" he said as he slammed the door shut.

" Quick Shiro-Chan tell us!!" Momo yelled as she looked at her childhood friend's bleeding body.

Everyone got ready to listen and looked at Toushiro eager to know what he was going to say.

Toushiro picked his head up again and looked Momo right in the eye and said:

" Happy Birthday... Momo."

Momo felt her heart ache at that moment. Everyone was shocked, no not shocked astounded.

They all forgot her birthday and the one person that remembered was the one you'd least expect. All they could do was stare.

Toushiro looked at Momo with tired and loving eyes and then smiled the best possible smile he could at her. Momo felt tears roll down her face as she stared at him shocked.

" Shiro-Chan..."

Then the Baggerbones entered.

"Time's up Hitsugaya!! Say goodbye! Oh wait, you can't!" Jamjack laughed as he punched Toushiro hard making him cough up blood.

Toushiro looked at Momo one more time. The look in his eyes said it all. Then he went unconscious and the screen turned off.

" _Happy birthday... Momo."_

" _Shiro-Chan..."_

" This meeting is halted until tomorrow, go back to your divisions and relax." Yamamoto stated after a couple of minutes.

With that everyone left. On the way out everyone stopped to apologize to Momo about not remembering her birthday, Ichigo and Rukia especially.

" Well Momo what do you want to do? It is your birthday after all." Rukia said happily trying to make Momo feel better.

" If you don't mind Rukia I think I'll just go back to the tenth and relax this year." Momo said sadly, it just wasn't the same without Toushiro there. Without him she was completely depressed.

" Okay, but if you need or want anything tell me okay?" Rukia asked.

" okay." Momo answered. Then she walked away.

" Some birthday huh Rukia?" Ichigo said sadly.

" Yeah, poor Momo, I guess she just needs to be alone." Rukia said as she walked with Ichigo in the opposite direction.

" Yeah." Ichigo said. With that they went to the fifth division.

When Momo reached the tenth division she went straight into Toushiro's room and lied down on his futon. She looked over and saw Toushiro's captains coat folded neatly on his chair as if it were waiting for him to comeback.

" _Must have been Rangiku... I guess she misses him too." _Momo thought.

She walked over and picked it up, then held it tight. Since it smelled like him she felt a little better but it still wasn't the same. She laid down holding the coat as if it were a blanket.

" _Shiro-Chan... you remembered? Out of all the things you could have told us you chose to tell me happy birthday... I should have known __**you **__wouldn't forget, I miss you so much...Shiro-Chan..."_

That night on her birthday, Momo Hinamori cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: AWWW!! TALK ABOUT SWEET! IN MY VIEW ANYWAY! SORRY IT WAS KIND OF SAD! BUT WE ALL KNOW IT WILL GET BETTER!! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT BE CALLED: MUSICAL MEMORIES. THANKS!!**

**KAZEEK**

**PS. IF ANYONE THINKS THEY KNOW THE CODE PM ME IF YOU WANT! AND LONG LIVE HITSUHINA!! **


	10. Musical Memories

**A/N: HEY PEOPLE!! GREAT JOB TO ALL OF YOU WHO TRIED TO SOLVE THE RIDDLE!! SOME OF YOU WERE VERY CLOSE!! ANYWAY... THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!! ANYWAY... HERE I GO...**

**PS. THOUGHTS/WHISPERS ARE ITALLICIZED.**

* * *

Momo woke up the next morning to find herself snuggled up against Toushiro's captains coat. She sat up and just starred at it sadly. Toushiro's scent was coming from the room and his words in her mind: _" Happy Birthday... Momo." _Those simple words were just that simple, and yet at the same time meant so much.

She stood up and refolded the hoari and placed it on the bed. She walked out of the room and through the office into the bathroom and took a shower remembering the time when he had chased her into the bathroom not knowing where she was going, ( chapter 3) and how they spent the whole morning laughing about it. A small smile crossed her face as she stepped out of the shower.

"_Shiro-Chan..."_

Yamamoto told everyone to go to their divisions and relax for the day but everyone had to spend a little time working on solving the code which everyone was happy to do anyway.

Momo left the bathroom all dressed and ready, determined to break the code. She grabbed her music box from her new room and sat down on the couch in Toushiro's office. Suddenly she noticed a neatly wrapped box with a letter addressed to her sitting on Toushiro's desk. She curiously got up and sat in his chair, she opened the letter and began to read:

_Dear Momo,_

_If your reading this Yamamoto probably sent me on a mission or something like that, so I can't be there for your birthday. I'm very sorry Momo but I'll make it up to you somehow alright? __You have my permission ( for once) to throw a party in my office if you wish, just tell Matsumoto what you want and have her buy it, I'll deal with the bill later. If any guy **dares** to come on to you in any way, shape or form let me know and he's going to get a one way ticket to the fourth division! ( you can't change my mind so don't try). Anyway... do what you will... I want your birthday to be great with or without me. On my birthday last year you asked me what I wish for and I said I didn't know remember? Well I think I know now, I'd wish for your constant happiness. That's what I'd want, Happy Birthday Momo._

_Love,_

_Toushiro_

Momo felt tears stream down her face as she cried, not only did he not forget, he bought her another present before he even knew about the vacation much less getting captured. She picked up the box and opened it, revealing a beautiful necklace of a turquoise dragon carrying a peach in it's mouth. She just starred in pain and awe and held the necklace close to her heart crying all the while.

" _Shiro-Chan... thank you but right now, all I want is you."_

Momo put the necklace on and admired it's beauty, then she took out the piece of paper with the riddle on it. Then she placed her music box on the desk and opened it letting the song: Secret of my Heart" fill the room as she began to read.

An hour or so later Momo stopped to take a break. She went over to the couch and lied down.

" _Shiro-Chan... what are you trying to tell me? I need your help, please Shiro-Chan, I want you back!"_

Momo then started to drift away in her dreams, her memories...

* * *

**Momo's dream/memories:**

Momo saw nothing but darkness. She ran through it trying to find light. " Shiro-Chan are you here?! I need you!" she yelled hoping for an answer.

"_Where am I?"_

All of a sudden there was something white running towards her.

" _Shiro-Chan? No wait is that... a wolf ?"_

There running towards her was a pure white wolf with blue eyes and it was coming closer and didn't even slow down. The next thing Momo knew she was ridding on the back of this huge white wolf. ( play " Transformation Phil Collins version" from Brother Bear here.)

" _Come with me I'll take you now,_

Momo held on for dear life as the wolf kept running through the darkness as she wondered where it was taking her.

" _To a place that you fear."_

Momo was getting nervous almost afraid of where they were going and exactly what this wolf was going to do, but at the same time she felt safe. She hung on as they continued.

" _For no reason why, your heart has turned away from me,_

Momo began to be afraid she wanted to jump off the wolf and run the other way but she couldn't the wolf was moving too fast, so they continued.

" _And I will make you understand..._

Suddenly she saw a door of light and the wolf increased it's speed. Then it jumped through the door.

" _Everything will become clear to you, when you see things through another's eyes,_

Momo opened her eyes and saw a rainbow of colors all around them. She noticed a bunch of wolves running in the colors. She was in awe.

" _Everything will become clear you, whatever is meant for you, you will find."_

Then though the colors Momo could see all the different colored wolves, they jumped out and began running beside the white one but it was still slightly in the lead not to mention the biggest of them all.

" _Come with me, I'll take you there,_

Momo just looked around and suddenly one of the wolves that was orange turned into Ichigo and the gray, red, yellow, and cream wolves turned into Rukia, Renji, Kira, and Rangiku.

"_W-What the heck?! Ichigo? Rukia? Renji? Kira? Rangiku?! What's going on?!"_

Momo looked at them one at a time confused. They all looked at her and smiled.

The white wolf was in the middle and Ichigo and Rukia were on her right while Renji, Kira, and Rangiku were on her left.

" _To a place where you'll see, everything you need to be the one you need to be,_

Momo was beginning to wonder where the heck this wolf was taking her. She was starting to worry, but when they got closer she calmed down.

" _And all of those things, that you fear, will disappear from you in time..._

All of a sudden six doors appeared at the end of the tunnel and everyone entered different doors. Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Kira, and Rangiku went through side doors, while Momo and the white wolf went through the middle door.

" _Everything will become clear to you, when you see things through another s eyes, everything will become clear to you and whatever is meant for you, you will find..."_

Momo was suddenly blinded by a bright white light.

When she opened her eyes she was standing by the white wolf who was looking in front of them. She followed it's gaze and looked in that direction, there she was pointing Tobiume at Toushiro with confused and angry eyes, while he was looking at her with confused hurt ones.

Momo just starred at the scene in horror.

" _W-what is this?! Are these my memories? My past?! What's going on?!"_

" Why Toushiro? Why did you kill Aizen-Taicho?! Why?!"

" M-Momo..."

Momo was in pure shock and horror, there she was watching herself yelling at Toushiro and pointing Tobiume at his neck.

" _NO! I have to do something!! It wasn't Shiro-Chan, he faked his death and betrayed us all!! I have to stop this! I don't want to live through this again! I won't betray Shiro-Chan again!!"_

Momo rushed toward the scene and ran in between herself and Toushiro.

" Stop! You don't know what your doing!!" Momo yelled at herself. " Shiro-Chan didn't do it!! It was all a lie!"

Momo looked at herself and noticed something, nothing changed. They couldn't see or hear her.

" _This is horrible!! They can't see me!!"_

Then all of a sudden the wolf picked her up and ran though the tunnel again. In this memory it was of her in the fourth division sitting on her bed with her back facing Toushiro. She and the wolf watched as the tragic events took place.

" Please Momo, look at me! It wasn't me who suggested we go to war with Aizen! It was Yamamoto-Soutaicho's orders!! Momo don't you understand that he betrayed us all?! Don't you understand he almost killed you?!" Toushiro said with pained eyes.

" Go away..."

" Momo, I'm only trying to help you!"

" I said go away!"

" Momo..."

" **I SAID GO AWAY!! I HATE YOU TOUSHIRO AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!! NOW GO AWAY!!"**

Momo starred at herself in shock, she really said that?! She looked over at Toushiro who's face was hurt beyond words. Momo wanted to strangle herself but she knew she couldn't. All she could do was watch. ( play Brother Bear- " No Way Out extended version here.)

" _Everywhere I turn I hurt someone,_

" Alright Momo." Toushiro as he opened the door and took one last hurt glance back at her and left.

" _I'm so sorry Shiro-Chan..._" Momo cried as she watched the scene. She and the wolf followed Toushiro out of the room and Momo put her ghost-like hands on Toushiro's shoulder. It killed her to see him so hurt and not be able to do anything.

" _But there's nothing I can say to change the things I've done, and of all the things I hid from you I cannot hide the shame, and I pray someone something will come and take away the pain..."_

Toushiro punched his fist against the wall so hard it bled and Momo just starred in shock. Then all she could do was watch him leave, and as she watched him she cried.

" _There's no way out of this dark place, no hope, no future. I know I can't be free but I can't see another way, I can't face another day."_

Momo was once again picked up and taken to another memory, this time it was when she was sorry she said those words and thought Toushiro hated her. Once again she and the wolf watched the events unfold.

She and Toushiro were passing each other in the hall and as they passed each other there was a pause but then both just kept walking. Her eyes on the brink of tears and his head down in pain.

Then she turned around wanting to say something but the words never came and just watched Toushiro retreating back, tears running down her face. She felt like everyone she loved was gone she felt alone.

" _Tell me where did I go wrong, everyone I loved they're all gone. I'd do everything so differently but I can't turn back the time, there's no shelter from this storm inside of me..."_

" Wolf why are you showing me this?! I hate it!! I don't understand! Why?!" Momo asked as she looked at the wolf with teary eyes. This is what she feared most having to relive her memories the good and bad. The wolf didn't answer, it just glanced at her and back at the scene.

" _There's no way out of this dark place, no hope, no future. I know I can't be free but I can't see another way, and I can't face another day."_

The wolf picked Momo up again and carried her to another memory. This time it was of her and Toushiro in the fifth division sitting on the couch, and her apologizing to him for everything not expecting to be forgiven. They watched as the scene unfolded.

" _Can't believe the words I hear, it's like an answer to a prayer when I look around I see, this place, this time, this friend of mine."_

All of a sudden Momo found herself in a warm hug from Toushiro.

" I forgive you... Momo." he said simply.

Momo's eyes widened in shock. He forgave her so easily, it was simply amazing. A small smile crossed Momo's face and she could have sworn she saw the wolf smile too as they watched the event unfold, but then again she could be wrong.

" _I know it's hard but you found somehow, to look into your heart and to forgive me now. You've given me the strength to see just where my journey ends, you've given me the strength to carry on..."_

The wolf then picked up Momo and jumped through another door. In this tunnel she could see images of Toushiro and her together from the past all the way up to the vacation. There in front of her was a picture from the vacation of her and Toushiro behind the house sitting on a hill talking and laughing together. She smiled a bittersweet smile.

" _I see the path from this dark place, I see my future."_

they stopped in front of an image of Toushiro and her spending time together at the festival smiling at each other.

" _Your forgiveness has set me free and I can see another way, I can face another day."_

Momo and the wolf kept going on and Momo was no longer afraid, now she was curious about the wolf and why it showed her these things.

" _I can see the path from this dark place, I see my future..."_

" _I see the path, I can see the path, I see the future."_

Momo and the wolf were once again in darkness only this time the wolf set her down near a door of light, both the door and the wolf glowed in the darkness. The wolf sat down and looked at Momo sweetly as she stood before it gazing at it's beauty.

" Shiro-Chan gave me the riddle for a reason and because of you I think that if I see it now I will understand. My memories used to be a place that I fear, but now it's a place I treasure especially the memories with Shiro-Chan. So, thank you white wolf." Momo said as she smiled at the wolf.

The wolf bowed it's head slightly and put it's paw on her shoulder. Suddenly it turned into white dust and there hugging Momo was Toushiro. Momo eyes widened in shock. He was with her the whole time. Momo smiled with tears in her eyes as as she returned the hug.

" _Shiro-Chan..."_

Toushiro stopped hugging her and looked at her lovingly and smiled. Then he walked back into the darkness. As she watched him it was bittersweet, but now she knew they would be together again but she had to solve the riddle and thanks to Shiro-Chan she could. As tears ran down her face at the thought of what he was going through probably right now and in how much pain he must be in, there was only one thing she could say for now:

"_Thank you... Shiro-Chan."_

With that she walked through the door of light.

* * *

Momo opened her eyes and instantly sat up and rushed to Toushiro's desk. She grabbed the riddle and began to read:

" _Where spring happens and cherry blossoms rise,_

" _From the place we call earth, to the heavenly skies."_

" _If we even think to look and look to think, we'll see,_

" _That cherry blossoms fall up and down, as in many ways do we."_

" _In our life there are many roads for us to chose, sometimes we win,_

" _But sadly, sometimes we lose."_

" _Well let's be glad my fellows, for life is glorious to keep,_

" _Not only does it lift you up, it also let's you sleep."_

" _So come up, up! Come now don't waste your day,_

" _Out of your corner, jump on in, seize the day your way."_

" _Yet to time, space, and number, I found one, yes it's true, _

" _To find what you seek you must find a place with the rank of the number two."_

Momo thought for a minuet and all of a sudden realization hit her, **hard.**

She knew the answer.

She knew where to go.

She was one step closer to getting Toushiro back.

And tomorrow she'd tell them all.

Momo was overjoyed, she could hardly contain it, but for now she needed to go to sleep.

Momo climbed into Toushiro's bed and snuggled up against his captains coat. She smiled as tears ran down her face. Tomorrow was going to be a **big** day. As she fell asleep the music box kept playing and somehow Momo knew that it was the cause of her musical memories.

" _We'll be together again soon, I promise... Shiro-Chan."_

* * *

**A/N: YAY! SHE FIGURED IT OUT!! SORRY FOR THE MOMO CENTERED CHAPTER BUT THIS IS HITSUHINA! NEXT CHAPTER YOU KNOW WILL HAVE TOUSHIRO IN IT!! ANYWAY... I HOPE YOU LIKED THE SONGS I PICKED! I THOUGHT THEY FIT WELL. PLEASE REVIEW!! NEXT CHAPTER MIGHT BE CALLED: VICTORY AND THE VOWS. THANKS!!**

**KAZEEK**

**PS. THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO GUESS THE RIDDLE SO PM ME IF YOU WISH AND IF YOU GOT CONFUSED JUST PM ME AND I'LL HELP!! AND LONG LIVE HITSUHINA!! **


	11. Victory and The Vows

**A/N: YO PEOPLE!! THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!! YAY! ANYWAY... THE ANSWER TO TOUSHIRO'S RIDDLE WILL NOW BE REVEALED!! BUT FIRST I WANT TO CONGRATULATE SOME PEOPLE WHO WERE EITHER CLOSE OR GOT IT RIGHT: SNOWY PEACH TSUBASA, MIDNIGHT SPIRAL, PLUSHIETIGER, CHIBIUSSA, AND EMO1GIRL!! GREAT JOB GUYS!! SORRY IF I MISSED ANYONE! OK, SCHOOL IS STARTING SOON SO UPDATES MIGHT BE A LITTLE SLOWER BUT I'LL DO MY BEST TO UPDATE! ALRIGHT MOMO DID IT AND SHE'S TOTALLY EXCITED!! PLEASE REVIEW AND HERE I GO...**

**PS. THOUGHTS/WHISPERS ARE ITALLICIZED AND I DON'T OWN BLEACH BUT I OWN THE STORY LINE AND MY OC'S THANKS! XD**

* * *

Momo opened her eyes and instantly leaped out of bed. Dashing to the shower she washed herself and got dressed, then rushed out the door not even bothering to eat breakfast. Now if Toushiro were there she would have been so busted but considering he _was_ the reason for her hurry even if he were there nothing would stop her.

Momo sprinted to the first division doing the fastest shumpo she had ever done in her life, heck! This would give a Taicho a hard time. As she dashed across the roof out of the corner of her eye she could see the cherry blossom tree she and Toushiro would hang out at after they were done with paperwork. Oh how she wanted those times again.

" _How could I be so stupid! It was so obvious! Now that I look at it I should have figured it out the first time I tried!" _she thought as she passed by. Soon she arrived.

Inside the first division everyone was sitting down glaring at that piece of paper. Renji glared daggers, Rangiku had her hands clenched tightly in a fist, Kira's head was on the table thrown down in shame, Byakuya's eyebrows twitched in annoyance, Ichigo was grasping his hair so tightly it's a wonder he didn't pull it out, and Rukia looked like she was about to explode!

" Why can't we figure out this stupid riddle!! It driving me crazy!!" Ichigo shouted as he thew his hands in the air in defeat. Just then Momo burst threw the door and rushed to the table.

" Momo what's wrong?!" Rukia asked as she helped Momo to her seat and sat down beside her.

" Indeed Hinamori-fukutaicho what seems to be the problem?" Yamamoto asked.

" Nothings wrong, I got it! I know the answer!" Momo gasped as she pulled her chair closer to the table. Everyone looked at her eagerly.

" Show us!" Ichigo said excitedly as everyone gathered around Momo.

" Okay, it took me a while but I got it!" Momo said as she began to read out loud.

" _Where spring happens and cherry blossoms rise,_

" _From the place we call earth to the heavenly skies."_

" _If we even think to look and look to think, we'll see,_

" _That cherry blossoms fall up and down, as in many ways do we."_

" _In our life there are many roads for us to chose, sometimes we win,_

" _But sadly sometimes we loose."_

" _Well let's be glad my fellows, for life is glorious to keep,_

" _Not only does it lift you up, it also lets you sleep."_

" _So come up, up! Come now don't waste your day,_

" _Out of your corner, jump on in, seize the day your way."_

" _Yet to time, space, and number, I found one, yes it's true,_

" _To find what you seek you must find a place with the rank of the number two."_

Momo stopped reading and placed the piece of paper on the table for everyone to see. She then asked for a pen. Everyone, especially Ichigo rushed quickly over and grabbed a pen then he quickly handed it to Momo.

" Thank you Kurosaki-Taicho." Momo said as she got ready.

" Don't worry about it, just tell us the answer to the stupid riddle!! it's driving me insane!!" Ichigo proclaimed as he glued his eyes to Momo and the paper. Momo giggled and began decoding.

" Okay, well you see inside the poem and or riddle there's a hidden massage, I honestly feel stupid but then again Shiro-Chan is a prodigy.

" Hidden message?" Kira asked.

" Kira, silence! Momo's about to tell us the answer!!" Rukia yelled annoyed that Momo kept getting interrupted.

" Go ahead Hinamori-fukutaicho you may begin." Yamamoto stated as he moved closer and folded his hands in front of his face.

" Alright, everyone look closely." Momo said as she leaned forward and began writing on the paper. When she was done she moved the paper out for them to see. It looked like this:

" _Where **s**pring happens and cherry blossoms rise,_

" _From the **p**lace we call earth to the heavenly skies."_

" _If we ev**e**n think to look and look to think, we'll see,_

" _That **c**herry blossoms fall up and down, as in many ways do we."_

" _In our l**i**fe there are many paths for us to chose, sometimes we win,_

" _But s**a**dly sometimes we lose."_

" _Well **l**ets be glad my fellows, for life is glorious to keep,_

" _Not only doe**s** it lift you up, it also lets you sleep."_

" _So come up, u**p**! Come now don't waste your day,_

" _Out of your c**o**rner, jump on in, seize the day your way."_

" _Yet to **T**ime, space, and number, I found one, yes it's true,_

" _To find what you seek you must find a place with the rank of the **number two**."_

" Special spot number two?" What the heck is special spot number two?" Ichigo asked.

Everyone turned to Momo. She thought for a moment and then her eyes went wide.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_They walked around the forest a bit when they found a nice quiet, soft spot on a hill with a cherry blossom tree growing in the middle._

" _Look Shiro-Chan! I's almost just like the one we have back in Soul Society!"_

" _Yeah."_

" _We should make this our outside spot in the living world! That way if we get separated we know where to go." Momo said as she sat by Toushiro and leaned her back against the tree._

" _Alright." Toushiro answered as he looked at the stars._

_End flashback._

* * *

" When Shiro-Chan and I were on vacation we found a cherry blossom tree resembling the one near the tenth and I suggested it be our outside spot in the living world, in other words our special spot number two and to go there if we ever got separated." Momo said sadly.

" Okay then! Let's get over there now!" Ichigo said eagerly.

" Wait Kurosaki-Taicho!!" Yamamoto boomed. " I understand how you feel but we need to think carefully, if we send a squad of shinigami over to locate Hyourinmaru Aizen might find out that we know it's location and follow us! Remember, he needs Hitsugaya-Taicho and Hyourinmaru for his plan to work. If we are to be successful we must plan ahead." Yamamoto stated.

" Excuse me Yamamoto-Soutaicho, I have an idea." Byakuya stated as he stood up.

" Then speak Kuchiki-Taicho." Yamamoto said.

Byakuya smirked and everyone looked at him.

" Very well, everyone listen closely."

* * *

Meanwhile...

" **AHHHHHHH!!"** the yell echoed through Hueco Mundo like an alarm. It's origin, where else but Toushiro's cell, or in _his_ terms Toushiro's room.

" Where is it you worthless piece of trash?! Tell us now!" Jimjack yelled.

" N-No..." Toushiro managed to replay as they kicked, punched, shocked, and whipped him all at once. This had been going on for three hours the same day.

Suddenly they stopped and chained him back up then left the room. He could hardly hear the voices outside...

Outside the room:

" Aizen-sama, what do you want us to do? You'd have more of a chance getting a rock to talk than that pathetic waste of effort!!" Jamjack said.

" I think I'll let him see his friends for a while, perhaps that will **encourage** him to tell us the location. Go to Soul Society and plant a bug so we can hear them but don't be seen." Aizen said evilly. " When you return I'll let Hitsugaya see his friends if you find out anything valuable let me know."

" Yes, Aizen-sama!" With that they left.

* * *

Inside the room:

Toushiro was drifting in and out of consciousness. His vision was getting blurry and it was getting very hard to see, he wasn't sure if he'd blackout or not but one thing he was sure of was the low powerful voice of Hyourinmaru trying to contact him from his hidden location.

" **Toushiro..."**

" **Toushiro, are you there?"**

" Yes...I'm...here." Toushiro answered weakly.

" **Toushiro did you give her the riddle? Is she coming for me?"** Hyourinmaru asked calmly.

" Yes, I gave her...the riddle, if she's coming...for you yet...I don't know." Toushiro replied.

" **I see...when someone is near I am able to sense if their friend or foe, do not worry if she comes I will know." **Hyourinmaru assured.

" Very...well, just be...careful." Toushiro warned " I don't want to lose someone precious to me."

" **Toushiro..."**

" Just let me know...when...you're safe alright?" Toushiro asked.

" **Very well, then we'll figure out a way to free you from Aizen." **the dragon stated.

" Yeah."

With that the connection was lost and Toushiro went unconscious.

" _I know you can do it... Momo."_

* * *

Back in Soul Society:

" Well what's your idea Byakuya?" Ichigo asked.

Byakuya looked at him, then at everyone else and answered.

" I think two shinigami should go to the living world and retrieve Hyourinmaru, that way it won't cause that much suspicion and it's practically unnoticeable thus, keeping us undetected. Now I say Hinamori-fukutaicho and Kurosaki-Taicho should be the two shinigami to carry out this mission."

" WHAT!! why us?! We've never teamed up before! Not that I mind but why us?" Ichigo asked.

" Because, out of all of us Kurosaki-Taicho you're the one with the most knowledge of the living world, if you run in to trouble you can escape by using your knowledge and avoid fighting. Where as if one of us went we'd have to fight because there might not an opening to create a portal, thus risking damage to Hyourinmaru and not to mention even more risk to our lives if you didn't go, you're the best choice." Byakuya stated.

" Momo on the other hand, is the only one who knows about this " special spot" and can lead you there quickly. Not to mention she is the undefeated master of kidou, even I pale in comparison she could be helpful and she is Hitsugaya's childhood friend, she has every right to go." Byakuya stated. " What do you think Yamamoto-Soutaicho?"

" I agree." Yamamoto replied.

" It's settled then, let's go Momo!" Ichigo said.

" Right!"

With that they left but so did two figures hiding in the shadows.

* * *

Meanwhile...

" Aizen-sama, the Baggerbones have returned with some information that might interest you." Tousen said as he bowed.

" Send them in."

" Yes Aizen-sama." With that Tousen left the room and the Baggerbones came in.

"What have you two learned?"Aizen asked.

" Kurosaki, Ichigo and Momo Hinamori have been sent to the living world, we don't know the reason for this but it must be pretty important. What would you like us to do Aizen-sama?" they asked in snake-like voices.

" Go to the living world and _play_ with them maybe if Hitsugaya sees them hurt it will persuade him to talk." Aizen answered.

Then they left.

* * *

When Momo and Ichigo reached the living world they immediately headed towards the cherry blossom tree.

" How much further?" Ichigo asked.

" It's right up ahead, look!" Momo answered.

When they reached the tree they looked high and low but found nothing.

" **She's here..."**

" Are you sure this is the right tree Momo?" Ichigo asked.

" Yes! It has to be! But where is it? It's not in the tree branches but Shiro-Chan wouldn't bury Hyourinmaru either. So where?" Momo said as she circled the tree.

Then all of a sudden Momo saw the white wolf.

"Kurosaki-Taicho do you see that?! It's a wolf!" Momo yelled.

" What?! Where?!" Ichigo said as he spun around.

" Right there see?!" Momo said as she pointed to the space beside the tree.

" Uh Momo...there's nothing there, are you sure your not hallucinating or something?" Ichigo asked.

Momo blinked and rubbed her eyes then looked back at the spot. It was there plain as day.

" _Wait just a minuet... Shiro-Chan?" _Momo thought as she followed the wolf. Then all of a sudden the wolf went inside the tree.

" That's it! It's inside the tree!" Momo proclaimed happily.

" What! Then how do we get it out?" Ichigo asked.

" I'll use an extraction kidou, then when it's out I'll camouflage it just in case we run into trouble and once we're back at Soul Society I'll release it!" Momo said.

Momo stepped back and held her hand out in front of her then she started to glow a reddish pink color. Then from out of the tree came Hyourinmaru, it floated in the air and landed gently in Momo's hands.

" We did it!" Momo said happily as she placed Hyourinmaru in her uniform beside Tobiume and camouflaged it.

" Let's go!" Ichigo said as he and Momo began to walk.

" Oh you're not going anywhere, stupid shinigami!!" a voice from above proclaimed evilly.

They looked up and there was Jimjack standing on top of a tree branch his zanpakto out and by his side.

" Yeah, why the rush? Lets have some fun!!" Jamjack chimed as he appeared a little ways behind them.

" What are you doing here stupid shinigami?!" the arrancars asked.

" Like we'd tell you!!" Ichigo yelled as he and Momo drew they're zanpakto.

" Oh, feisty are we? Fine we'll play with the new kid!!" Jimjack said mockingly.

" There's no need to release our zanpakto's, we'll just kill you with our reitsu alone!" Jamjack said as he and his brother took out their unreleased zanpakto's once again.

" Why you... **Getsuga tensho!!" **Ichigo yelled furiously as he swung Zangetsu.

" Pathetic!" the arrancars said as they dogged it so easily it was sad.

" NO WAY!!" Ichigo said as he watched the scene.

" That Getsuga tensho of your's is pretty interesting, wonder what would happen if _you_ had to doge it! **Getsuga tensho!!" **Jamjack yelled as he copied Ichigo exactly except the attack was purple.

" Crap! MOMO MOVE!!" Ichigo yelled. Then suddenly they were moved to the side by something.

" **What is this?!" **the arrancars gaged.

When the dust cleared Ichigo could see what looked like the arrancars being held back by some invisible force, but what Momo saw was the white wolf standing on it's hind legs behind the arrancars pinning them down.

" We'll get you Hinamori, Momo!! we'll get you!!" with that they disappeared back to Hueco Mundo.

" What was that?" Ichigo asked. " There was no way we could doge that attack in time! What the hecks going on here?! anyway... let's go back Momo." Ichigo said as he began to walk.

Momo stood up and looked around the white wolf was gone. So she began to walk, with one last glance back she saw the white wolf transform into Toushiro. He smiled and waved to her, then disappeared into the forest.

Momo smiled a bittersweet smile.

" _You saved us didn't you? Shiro-Chan..."_

With that they went back to Soul Society, at last victory was their's. At least for now.

* * *

In Hueco Mundo:

" Aizen-sama the Baggerbones have returned." Tousen said as he entered the room.

" Good, now I think I'll go see how our _guest_ is doing." Aizen said evilly as he exited the room.

" _Hitsugaya, I'm loosing my patients. I want your zanpakto and I will have it one way or another. What must I do to make you understand this? No matter, in time time you will come to see me as __**master.**__"_

Toushiro was in his cell coughing up blood, when he herd the door open and _he _stepped inside.

" Good evening Hitsugaya, I believe you know why I'm here. I'm losing my patients. Now tell me where your zanpakto is or I'll have to persuade you to see it my way." Aizen said firmly.

" No." Toushiro hissed.

" Very well Hitsugaya, have it your way. Would if I was to hurt the person you treasure most, Hinamori right?" Aizen mocked.

" You... wouldn't... **dare**." Toushiro hissed firmly.

" **Watch me."** Aizen replied.

" You will soon learn Hitsugaya that I am a man of my word, and around here my word is the difference between life and **death**." Aizen said firmly as he slammed Toushiro's head down on the chain chocking him.

He smirked and walked towards the door but before he could leave he heard a very weak but firm voice from behind.

" Aizen... I also am a man of my word, so hear me now. I will get out of here and no matter where you are I am going to look you directly in the eye, point my finger at you and say your name. Then you will know when I say I'm going to kill you, **I am going to kill you!!" **Toushiro proclaimed. " You apparently are going to use me to create some sick dream of yours but if I find out that you so much as **touched** Hinamori your dream... will become your **nightmare!!" **Toushiro hissed.

" We will see Hitsugaya, we will see." with that he left the room.

* * *

Back in Soul Society:

Momo and Ichigo arrived back in Soul Society they were greeted by very happy shinigami.

" You did it!" Rukia said as she jumped on Ichigo.

" Yeah we did! And it's all thanks to Momo, without her I never would have found it. Seriously, good choice Byakuya." Ichigo commented.

Byakuya smirked.

" Now then Hinamori-fukutaicho, please bring Hyourinmaru here." Yamamoto said as he motioned to the table.

" Yes sir." Momo said as she made Hyourinmaru visible once again and placed it on the table.

" Well sir, what are we going to do with it? Considering it has no wielder since Hitsugaya's gone?" Kenpachi asked as he starred at the sword.

"I don't know, all I know is it must be kept secret from Aizen if he finds out Hyourinmaru is in our possession, it would mean disaster for us all. Hyourinmaru must be kept secret at **all **cost." Yamamoto stated firmly. " Now the only question is where to keep it?"

" I could keep it in my division sir, I could have my ninjas guard it twenty-four seven." Soi fong suggested.

" Or my division sir, like I stated earlier my men and I are fighting machines! No one would get passed us." Kenpachi stated.

" Very well Zaraki-Taicho, considering I denied your earlier request, you may guard Hyourinmaru." Yamamoto answered.

" Thank you sir." Kenpachi said as he walked over to the table to grab Hyourinmaru. Suddenly Hyourinmaru started to glow a blueish color and hovered over to none other than Momo.

" I guess Hyourinmaru wants to stay with Momo, she is the closest to Toushiro after all." Rukia said as she looked at the head captain.

" Very well, guard it well Hinamori-fukutaicho." Yamamoto said as he winked at her.

" I will sir, thank you." Momo said as she tucked Hyourinmaru under her uniform beside Tobiume. She then looked at the T.V. screen hoping she would get to see Toushiro soon and that he was still alive.

" _Shiro-Chan..."_

* * *

Meanwhile...

" **Toushiro..."**

" I'm...here."

" **I am safe Toushiro, I am currently in Momo's possession and I will not rest until she has you back." **Hyourinmaru stated.

" Good."

" **She misses you very much Toushiro, I have only been with her for a few hours and already I can tell she wants you back more than anyone in this room."**

" Yeah."

" **I will be there for Momo in your stead, but I don't think it will be quite the same. Even so I will try."**

" Arigato... Hyourinmaru."

" **Your welcome... Toushiro."**

With that the connection was gone. Then the T.V. turned on.

* * *

Soul Society:

" It's on!" Kira said as he pointed to the T.V. everyone turned around.

There was Toushiro barely conscious and in even worse condition than before. One of eyes were closed while the other was only half open, his neck was red and bruised, his face cut and covered in blood, and his stomach and arms had deep gashes all over. This time they couldn't see his back but there was bound to be even more whip marks.

" Shiro-Chan!" Momo cried as she put her hands on the screen. " Say something Shiro-Chan!"

" How many times must I correct you Momo? **It's Hitsugaya-Taicho!"** Toushiro joked.

A small smile crossed Momo's face. He was still alive and that was good enough for her.

" Momo are... you ...safe?" Toushiro asked weakly.

" Yes Shiro-Chan, I'm safe." Momo cried.

" Good, how was... your birthday?"

" It wasn't the same Shiro-Chan, it never is without you!" She sobbed as tears ran down her face.

" I see...Did you get...your present?"

" Yes, I love it Shiro-Chan, arigato." Momo cried as she attempted to smile.

" I'm... glad."

Momo's eyes widened as Toushiro coughed up a lot of blood. Then _he_ entered.

" Greetings Soul Society, have you had enough of watching Hitsugaya suffer yet? Because I can make things a whole lot worse for him, for example..."

He walked over and unchained Toushiro then threw him painfully to the ground on his back. Momo was furious. He walked over and stomped on Toushiro chest/ rib area **very** hard. **CRACK!!**

" **AHHHHHHHHHH!!" **Toushiro yelled as pain engulfed him and blood came out of his mouth like water.

Everyone starred at the scene in horror and anger, especially Momo, she couldn't stand it anymore.

**That was it. **

" If you want his suffering to stop I suggest you make him tell me where his zanpakto is." Aizen said evilly. Then screen went off.

" _I __**will**__ get you back... Shiro-Chan." _

* * *

**A/N: THERE YOU HAVE IT!! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND PLEASE REVIEW!! NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE CALLED: SUSPICION AND PREPARATION. THANKS!!**

**KAZEEK**

**PS. LONG LIVE HITSUHINA!!**


	12. Suspicion and Preporation

**A/N: YO! THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO SUPPORT ME AND THIS STORY! ALL YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME FEEL TOTALLY AWESOME!! HECK YEAH!! ANYWAY...SCHOOL HAS STARTED SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME IF MY UPDATES ARE SLOWER!! ANYWAY...PLEASE REVIEW AND HERE I GO...**

**PS. THOUGHTS/WHISPERS ARE ITALLICIZED.**

* * *

Everyone went back to their spots and sat down. They then began talking about what they were going to do now that they had Hyourinmaru in their possession.

" Aizen that jerk!! he's going to pay for that!" Ichigo said furiously as he sat down.

" Yamamoto-Soutaicho, what are we going to do now?! Aizen just broke **all **of Hitsugaya-Taicho's ribs!! whatever he does next is bound to be much worse, he might not be able to take much more! Most shinigami even Taicho's would be dead right now, it's a wonder he's still breathing!!" Rukia stated as she stood before Yamamoto.

" I understand Kuchiki-fukutaicho but first we must decide what to do with Hyourinmaru besides guard it. Remember Aizen needs Hyourinmaru and Hitsugaya-Taicho to complete his plan, so I don't think he'll kill Hitsugaya-Taicho yet. It's true Hinamori-fukutaicho is guarding Hyourinmaru but we need more information before we act." Yamamoto said as he looked at Rukia.

" Exactly what information sir?" Kira asked.

" Information such as..." he was cut off by a angry Hyourinmaru.

"**Yamamoto don't say another word, I think Aizen planted a bug or something in here so he could hear our plans." **Hyourinmaru said firmly.

" But how do you know?" Kenpachi asked.

" **I have a feeling someone's listening to us right now, it's a zanpakto thing, like how shinigami can sense killing intent or humans know when they're being watched. They're having some difficulty with the bug right now because I'm jamming the signal so they can't hear us right now but it doesn't last long. We need to find the bug before it can gain control again." **Hyourinmaru said quickly.

" Right!" everyone said in unison as they began searching the room.

" It's not here!" Kira said as he turned over everyone's chairs.

" It's not here either!" Renji chimed after he checked under the table.

" Nor here." Byakuya followed once he stood up from checking under the rug they had in the meeting room.

" Where the heck is it!!" Ichigo yelled after he and Rukia checked the side room.

Momo closed her eyes, when she opened them again she used her reitsu to scan the room.

" _Where is it!? Where?! Where?! Wait, that's it!!"_

" It's on the ceiling!" Momo said as she pointed to the roof.

"Right!" Soifon said as she dashed up the wall and retrieved the bug. She then crushed the bug in her fist and handed it's remains to Yamamoto.

After double checking and making sure the bug was no longer functional, Yamamoto sent everyone back to their seats.

" Now, as I was saying information such as: where Hitsugaya-Taicho is exactly, Aizen's location, an estimate of how powerful and how many arrancars we will need to fight, if there are any traps we need to disarm, and most importantly we need to come up with a plan to escape. All this takes time and unfortunately time is something we don't have much of. Now the main question is how are we going to get this intelligence?" Yamamoto asked.

" We could ask Hitsugaya-Taicho, maybe he could tell us." Ukitake suggested.

" That is if he's still alive, but he's also in that dark jail cell he couldn't possibly know Hueco Mundo's full layout and by that I mean where Aizen's lair is located." Byakuya stated.

" True," Yamamoto answered. " We'll just have to think of something..."

" Well this something better be quick!! Toushiro needs us and I mean **now!**" Ichigo proclaimed as he squeezed his hand into a fist.

" Everyone go back to your divisions and rest. If you remember or know any information that might help let me know immediately!" Yamamoto stated as he dismissed them all. " Oh, and Hinamori-fukutaicho guard Hyourinmaru well."

" Yes sir, Yamamoto-Soutaicho!" Momo said as she stood up to leave.

" We will all meet back here in a few hours so be ready." Yamamoto said as he watched everyone leave except his fukutaicho.

" Yes Sir!!" everyone chimed. With that they headed towards their divisions.

* * *

Meanwhile...

" Aizen-sama we have lost communication with the bug, Soul Society must have found it." Tousen said as he stood before him.

Aizen sat straight up in his chair and looked down at Tousen as he sighed.

" No matter, we'll just have to think of some other way to find out what their up to." Aizen answered simply.

" Yes, Aizen-sama. What of Hitsugaya? He still won't corporate, what do you want us to do?" Tousen asked.

"let him see his friends, they need to see him suffering, especially... Hinamori." Aizen answered simply again.

" Yes Aizen-sama, as you command." Tousen said as he began to leave.

" And, Tousen?"

" Yes Aizen-sama?"

" In a little while, send in the Baggerbones, I want to speak with them."

" Yes sir." With that Tousen left the room.

" _They found the bug much quicker than I expected, perhaps I need to take steeper measures, eh? __**Hitsugaya."**_ He was taken from his thoughts by the sound of the door opening.

" You requested our presence, Aizen-sama?" they asked in snake-like voices.

" Indeed I did, I have a job for you two."

" And what might that be, Aizen-sama?"

" Go and ready room number: 366. I have a feeling we will be using it **very** soon." Aizen said as he grinned.

" Oh yes, Aizen-sama." With that the Baggerbones left the room and walked into the dark halls of Aizen's palace.

" Heh, this will be fun, eh brother?" Jimjack said as they walked.

" Yeah, he's going to use room: 366. It's one of my favorites!! Although... for Hitsugaya it'll be a nightmare!" Jamjack laughed.

" Let's be sure to make it **extra** special for Hitsugaya! He's going to pay for stabbing me in the side!"

" Yeah!" With that they reached the room.

* * *

Inside Toushiro's cell:

" _I wonder what Aizen wants with Hyourinmaru, Heh! Well there's no way in heck he's getting it! Wait a minute... could it be he wants..." _He was taken from his thoughts by the sound of his cell door creaking open.

" Alright scum, time to see your friends!! Not that they want to see you in that condition that is!!" Jamjack laughed as he smacked Toushiro right in the face, he then turned on the screen and left the room.

As Toushiro waited for the screen to connect he closed his eyes. Suddenly he heard Hyourinmaru's voice.

" **Toushiro..."**

" **Toushiro, are you there?"**

" Yes..." Toushiro answered so weakly it was hardly a whisper.

" **Toushiro, Hinamori is furious. We are currently trying to find an opening so we can come rescue you, but so far none have presented themselves. What do you suggest?" **the dragon asked calmly.

Toushiro thought for a moment and suddenly spoke.

"I will tell them your location, it will be false so when they catch on it's over. Even if you reach Hueco Mundo by portal it still takes a good day to reach Aizen's palace, you will have three days at best. Aizen will most likely send the Baggerbones out to supposedly retrieve you so you don't need to worry about them. Tell Momo the plan and tell her not to worry I'll be fine." Toushiro said very weakly.

" **You aren't fine Toushiro, anyone with eyes can see that. All the same I will tell Momo, the less the poor girl worries the better. And your fukutaicho seems worried about you too, next time you see us you might want to comfort her as well."**

" Yeah..."

" **And, Toushiro?"**

" Yes?"

" **Don't you dare die on me." **Hyourinmaru said firmly.

" I'll do my best, and Hyourinmaru no matter what happens...protect Hinamori."

" **I will... Toushiro."**

With the screen turned on and the connection was lost.

* * *

Back in Soul Society:

Everyone turned around as the screen turned on revealing a severely beaten Toushiro. Everything was even worse than before. His arms had even more cuts and were badly bruised, his legs were dripping with blood along with the sides of his mouth, his eyes were shut at the moment with huge bags under them they obviously hardly ever let him sleep and when they did he got five minutes at best! His neck was bleeding from the chains that looked as if they had been tightened, and his stomach, chest, and rib area were all heavily bleeding, his rib area was also bruised. The sight was in-human.

" Shiro-Chan?" Momo whimpered as she touched the screen where his face was, stroking it gently like it really was there.

" Shiro-Chan, can you hear me?" Momo whimpered again. " Wake up Shiro-Chan... please?"

No answer. The room was completely silent.

" **Please Shiro-Chan!! Wake up! You can't die, you can't!!" **Momo screamed as she banged her fist on the screen.

Slowly very tired turquoise eyes opened to meet teary brown ones, the room remained silent as Toushiro weakly spoke.

" Hina...mori...is that...you?" he asked.

" Yes Shiro-Chan... I'm right here!" Momo cried as she starred at him.

" Are you... all right?"

" Yes, Shiro-Chan I'm fine." Momo answered.

" Good." Toushiro answered as blood came running down his mouth again.

" Shiro-Chan!" Momo yelled as she looked in horror at all the blood.

" I'm fine... Momo." Toushiro said as he put on the best smile he could manage.

When Momo saw this very weak smile she couldn't help but cry some more. How could he do that? He had to be in so much pain, yet he can smile? It was unthinkable! But that small smile was very special to her, and in this moment Momo began to wonder... would she ever see it again?

" _Shiro-Chan..."_

"I hear you completed... your mission Momo... congratulations." Toushiro said.

At this everyone's heads whipped up and starred at him shocked. All asking the same question:

" _Does he know we found Hyourinmaru?"_

" How did you know Shiro-Chan?" Momo asked curiously.

" A big lizard... told me." Toushiro joked.

Everyone gave a slight smile at this so Hyourinmaru told Toushiro.

" I see, Shiro-Chan..." Momo said as she looked at him worriedly.

Suddenly Toushiro moved his eyes to look at Rangiku who was stunned at his actions.

" Matsumoto... don't worry... I'm fine. Now more importantly did you give Momo... a happy birthday like I asked?" Toushiro asked weakly.

" Your everything but fine Taicho!!" Rangiku yelled but then lowered her voice. She hated seeing him like that but she couldn't yell at him not right now. None the less she answered. " I'm sorry Taicho but Momo didn't feel like celebrating, she missed you too much... I'm sorry." Rangiku said as tears came to her eyes. " But all the paperwork is done and I haven't touched any sake since you've been gone I swear!" She said semi-happily trying to cheer up.

Just then Momo realized all the paperwork at the tenth had already been done by the time she got there, she hadn't done one sheet! She was too upset to do work, besides solving the riddle! It was all Rangiku!

" I see... good job... Matsumoto." Toushiro said as he smirked at her. She gave him a worried smile back.

" _I want you back Taicho... I really do."_

" _We're_ coming for you Taicho, we just need an opening, that's all!" Rangiku said as she clenched her hand into a fist.

" I know Matsumoto... I know..." Toushiro said as he coughed up even more blood.

" Taicho!! are you alright?!" Rangiku yelled in horror.

" Fine... just...fine." Toushiro wheezed.

" Sorry to bug you Toushiro but we need some intelligence." Ichigo said as he stepped forward. Toushiro turned his neck the slightest bit in order to look at Ichigo, although it was extremely painful.

" Okay Toushiro, here's what we need to know..."

Ichigo was cut off by the sound of Toushiro's cell door opening and the Baggerbones stepping inside. Crap they missed their chance or so they thought.

" Okay you worthless piece of scum, your times up! Prepare to be whipped!" Jamjack said as he and his brother unchained Toushiro and threw on the cold, hard, and unforgiving floor that made his prison cell.

" Agh!" Toushiro yelped as Jimjack harshly strapped his arms down to the ground, even though Toushiro could hardly use them anymore they were so limp and beaten. The best he could do at the moment was a twitch of his finger.

" **STOP!! Don't hurt him anymore! Hasn't he suffered enough!" **Rangiku screamed at the two arrancar as they mercilessly whipped the young Taicho.

" Then tell us where his zanpakto is stupid shinigami, and then _maybe_ we'll stop." Jimjack replied as he and his brother stopped whipping Toushiro for the time being.

Rangiku looked at Toushiro and saw that he slightly shook his head no.

" It's not... worth it... Matsumoto." he wheezed.

" Oh yeah you piece of trash?! If you don't think you're worth saving maybe we'll go kill that Hinamori friend of yours! What then?!" Jimjack asked as he stepped on Toushiro's head.

Momo looked at Toushiro confidently to tell him she wasn't afraid. Toushiro looked at her knowingly and finally spoke.

" I'll tell you... just don't hurt... Hinamori."

" That's more like it!" the arrancars said as they prepared their ears to listen.

" Three days from here in the outer regions of Hueco Mundo, there is a valley of dark caves in the highest cave in the back there will be a chest. Hyourinmaru is inside, now leave Hinamori alone!" Toushiro hissed as he glared at them.

" Now that wasn't so hard now was it? Stupid shinigami!!" Jamjack said as they slammed Toushiro against the wall and chained him back up. " Lucky for you, it will take us a day to get ready, that means in a total of four days your friend is going to get the beating of his life!" Jimjack said as they left the room.

Toushiro gave Momo and Rangiku one more caring smile, and with that the screen went off.

" _We're all coming Shiro-Chan... I'm coming."_

" I don't get it, why did Toushiro tell them a false location? We know he's lying because we have Hyourinmaru. Someone explain to me what the heck is going on!" Ichigo said after the screen went off.

" You idiot!! It's the opening we have been waiting for! Now that those two will be gone we have a chance to get Hitsugaya-Taicho back! All we have to do is be ready day after tomorrow, then go get him!" Rukia yelled as she shook Ichigo fiercely.

" Alright I get it Sheesh! By the way Momo, you were unusually calm back there did you know what Toushiro was going to do?" Ichigo asked.

" Yes, Hyourinmaru told me earlier and to tell you the truth, I was scared the whole time." Momo answered.

" _Arigato... Hyourinmaru."_

" **You're welcome Hinamori." **the dragon answered.

" Very well, go back to your divisions and start preparing yourselves: Kurosaki-Taicho, Hinamori-fukutaicho, Kuchiki-fukutaicho, Kuchiki-Taicho, Ichimaru-Taicho and Matsumoto-fukutaicho. You are the team I will send to Hueco Mundo to retrieve Hitsugaya, Abarai, Renji will go along too just in case." Yamamoto stated firmly. " You have tomorrow and tonight to prepare, when you are finished tomorrow come here to depart immediately. You are dismissed."

" **Yes Sir!"** With that they left.

"_I'm coming... Shiro-Chan..."_

* * *

In Hueco Mundo:

" The Baggerbones will leave day after tomorrow Aizen-sama, soon you will have what you desire!" Tousen said and with that he left.

" _And so it begins... Soul Society."_

* * *

**A/N: I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!! SORRY IT WAS SO LATE! BLAME SCHOOL! ANYWAY... PLEASE REVIEW AND NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE CALLED: A TALK WITH HYOURINMARU. THANKS!!**

**KAZEEK**

**PS. IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS FEEL FREE TO ASK! THANKS AND LONG LIVE HITSUHINA!!**


	13. A Talk With Hyourinmaru

**A/N: YO PEOPLE! SORRY IT'S BEEN AWHILE, SCHOOL YOU KNOW... ANYWAY, THANKS A MILLION FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!! YOU ALL ARE AWESOME!! HECK YEAH!! OK THIS CHAPTER IS PROBABLY NOT GOING TO HAVE A LOT OF ACTION, IT'S MORE I GUESS HYOURINMARU'S THOUGHTS ON THE PERSON THAT IS HITSUGAYA, TOUSHIRO. BUT THERE WILL BE A BATTLE! I HAVE TO KEEP YOU GUYS INTERESTED SOMEHOW! PLEASE REVIEW AND HERE I GO...**

**PS. THOUGHTS/WHISPERS ARE ITALLICIZED.**

* * *

Momo awoke the next morning ready and energized, she had a lot to do. Tomorrow they were going to Hueco Mundo to rescue Toushiro and she had to be ready. They were talking about _him_ after all, this was going to be tough.

She got up out of the warm bed that was technically Toushiro's and walked into the bathroom. It's not like she didn't have her own bed, but she couldn't help but sleep in his till he came back. She climbed in the shower and began washing herself, as she did so many things went through her mind like: What is happening to Toushiro? Is he still alive? What does everyone else think about this whole thing? Are they angry with me? What should I take with me to Hueco Mundo? What's Aizen planning to do?

" _I'm so sorry Shiro-Chan... this is all my fault." _

"**You are one random chick, you know that Momo?" **a voice said calmly.

" Excuse me?"

" **You heard me Momo, at the moment you mind's nothing but questions! I can hardly keep up! If you don't stop this soon I'm going to go insane! Now pull yourself together and let's focus on saving that childhood friend of your's. Besides... he's kinda cute!"**

" Tobiume!!"

" **What?"**

" Oh, never mind, now lets just focus like you said! I want my Shiro-Chan back!!" Momo said annoyed at her zanpakto.

" **Your Shiro-Chan huh? Since when are you so possessive?"**

" Oh! Will you stop messing with my mind you annoying conscience!!"

" **Oh annoying am I? Let us not forget Momo I am you!" **Tobiume answered.

" I know that!" Momo stated.

" **Enough yakking! Get out of the shower and lets start preparing already! We need to get YOUR Shiro-Chan back remember?" **Tobiume said jokingly.

" Ha, ha, ha very funny Tobiume, fine lets go." With that she climbed out of the shower and went into her room to get dressed.

When she finished dressing she went into the kitchen to eat some breakfast. As she ate she remembered how on her vacation with Toushiro how he'd always get up so early and cook her breakfast. A very good breakfast at that. Now not only was Toushiro a prodigy but he was an amazing cook!! Not to mention one of like three men in Soul Society that actually would and **could** cook.

When she finished eating, she washed the dishes and then went into the tenth division office and sat down. She grabbed her bag from the couch and her music box. She opened the music box and let it's song fill the room.

" **Okay, so what do we need?" **Tobiume asked.

" Well lets go down the basics first. We need about six days worth of food and water for Shiro-Chan and myself, you of course in case we get in a fight, a stretcher for Shiro-Chan, an oxygen mask to help him breathe, blankets, some rubbing alcohol and other medicine, some bandages, and Hyourinmaru."

" **Isn't it kinda dangerous to take him? I mean would if Aizen gets his hands on Hyourinmaru? What then? He'll be able to unleash his plan and who knows what he'll do to Toushiro!" **Tobiume stated.

" I know, but Hyourinmaru will make me take him one way or the other. Give him a break Shiro-Chan is his master after all he cares about him! You'd do the same thing if I were in Shiro-Chan's spot right?" Momo asked.

" **Yes..." **Tobiume answered.

" It's settled then, Hyourinmaru goes!"

" **Fine."**

" Thank you." Momo said to the worried zanpakto.

Momo put on her shoes and walked outside with Tobiume at her side and Hyourinmaru on her back. She walked toward the tenth division training grounds. On her way she ran into Kira and Renji, she walked over to them as they continued to walk.

" So Hinamori, what are you doing this morning?" Kira asked kindly.

" I'm going to the tenth division training grounds to practice so I'll be ready for Hueco Mundo. What about you two? Momo answered.

" We are going some place to train too. Since our divisions are already taken up by Taicho's and everyone else." Renji answered. Kira is here to verse me since he wasn't assigned to go with us, that way if Aizen comes here he'll be ready too."

" I see." Momo said as they walked.

" Hey Hinamori? Would you mind if we trained with you? We won't get in your way or anything promise." Kira asked hopefully.

" Of course I don't mind!" Momo said happily. " I needed a fighting partner anyway, what do you say?" Momo asked.

" Sure!" Renji and Kira said together. With that they shumpoed off.

When they reached the training ground Momo set Hyourinmaru down and walked back over to Renji and Kira who went to the other side as not to disturb Momo.

" What are you guys doing?" Momo asked curiously.

"We're going to verse each other over here so we don't bother you with our powerful attacks." Renji answered.

" Oh so my attacks aren't powerful?" Momo questioned.

" No, they are but..." He was cut off by a rather offended Momo.

" Kira, I want you and Renji to engage in combat with me." She stated.

" Both of us at the same time?! Don't you think that's a little extreme? Renji would be using bankai you know..."

" Yes, right now Kira!" Momo said annoyed. _" Why don't they think I can do it?! They're supposed to be my friends!"_

" **They just don't want you to get hurt." **Tobiume answered calmly. **" But I know we can probably take them, we are training to save Toushiro after all, this is child's play compared to that!"**

" Oh how right you are! Lets do this Tobiume!!"

" **Right!" **

Momo came out of her thoughts just to hear more objections from Kira.

" But Hinamori..."

" Kira, if she wants to do it let her do it! She's not weak you know she's the master of kidou! We need to treat her like the powerful fukutaicho she is! Hitsugaya-Taicho has never doubted her abilities and neither should we. We are her friends after all." Renji stated firmly.

" Alright then." Kira said as he pulled out Wabisuke.

" Thanks Renji, now lets get started!" Momo said as she took her stance.

Renji and Kira took their stances as well and began to release their zanpakto's. They weren't too sure about this but if they truly valued Hinamori as a friend they would train however she wanted.

" **Bankai! Baboon king,** **Zabimaru!!"** Renji boldly proclaimed and just like that there before them was the gigantic snake creature it's red mane blowing in the gust of wind it's appearance had made. Still Momo stood her ground.

" **Raise your head, Wabisuke!!" **Kira chimed after as his zanpakto straightened and then took on it's question mark-like form. And once again Momo stood her ground.

" _So Tobiume, it looks like we're up against Renji's bankai and Kira's shikai. Kira's zanpakto's main ability is to double it's opponents zanpakto's weight each time the two swords clash, but I haven't faced Renji's zanpakto in bankai form but it seems like the same principle as before only bigger._

" **I agree." **Tobiume replied. "** But lets still be careful Momo, we aren't quite sure of what it can do."**

" Right."

" **Now go ahead and release me, and lets get this thing started."**

" Alright then, here I go... **Snap, Tobiume!!" **Momo proclaimed as Tobiume took on it's shikai form. Momo then sent four fireballs at both of them, once she had an opening she'd take it.

" _Blast she's fast!!" _Kira thought as he barely dogged one of her attacks.

" _Who knew Momo was this good... I mean it's a normal attack but it's unbelievably fast! I need to be more careful, this could get bad. But it's not like she can beat my bankai right?" _Renji thought as he dogged the attacks as well.

" _Okay, time to get serious!" _Kira thought as he charged through the dust created by Momo's attacks.

" **Okay Momo, that Kira person is coming. Surround me with that protection kidou so his ability won't work on us." **Tobiume said quickly.

" Right!" Momo said as she stroked Tobiume across her hand creating a pink glow that now surrounded it.

Clang!! the two swords clashed together as Kira and Momo both slid backwards from the impact. The two then retook their stances and began again. This time Kira parried but Momo easily dogged. She then leaped backwards and quickly released her attack.

" Hadou number thirty-three: Sosukatsui!!" she yelled as the blue blast of fire came shooting from her hands. Upon seeing this Kira created a barrier around himself, but that didn't last long. The attack had so much force it broke through his barrier in no time at all sending him flying backwards into the rocks behind.

" You okay Kira?" Renji asked as he shumpoed to his friends side and crouched down by his side. Kira sat up and looked at Momo completely shocked, not just by her attack but by how serious she was. He knew she was really serious but heck this was _more_ than serious.

" Renji, how did she do that?! She's supposed to be a kidou master, but she said the phrase which is supposed to make the attack weaker for a master but it just seemed more powerful! Be careful if she can do that saying the phrase, I hate to see what happens when she doesn't." Kira stated as he stood up.

" I kinda get a funny feeling that she's saying the phrases now for our sake, but if she runs into HIM, I don't think they'll be any phrase saying if you get my point..." Renji said quietly.

" Well, I think I've kept Momo waiting long enough... here comes Zabimaru!" Renji said as he walked forward to face Momo. She retook her stance as she saw him move closer. Renji moved back to Kira and whispered in his ear.

" I'll keep her busy with Zabimaru, then when your in the right position use your zanpakto and make Tobiume too heavy for Momo to hold, then I'll take her down. I'll wait until you clash a few times so your ability can take effect. Okay?" Renji whispered.

" Got it." Kira answered as he watched Renji move forward again to face Momo in combat. Although this time they had a plan. All that mattered was if she didn't catch on to it.

" _Here comes Renji, let's see what his bankai can do before I make my move." _Momo thought as she stepped to the side, watching Renji closely.

Renji launched Zabimaru at Momo quickly and at the same time shot ten kidou blasts directly at Momo. She spun around quickly and just barely dogged in the nick of time.

" **That was close! We can't do that again, we were too careless. It is his bankai after all. Momo try firring Hadou number fifty-four at it, see what that does." **Tobiume suggested quickly.

" Okay... **" Hadou number fifty-four: Haien!!" **Momo shouted as flame engulfed Zabimaru. When the dust cleared Momo could see all the pieces of Zabimaru on the ground unmoving.

" **Okay, that was too easy, keep your guard up Momo we're not done yet." **Tobiume advised.

" I understand, we'll wait here and see what happens." Momo answered.

" **Agreed."**

All of a sudden Zabimaru reconnected right before Momo's eyes. The burns were visible but it was unharmed. It was only covered in ash. Momo gave a small barely visible smile to this.

" Okay, so before Zabimaru is actually hit Renji uses his reitsu and disconnects it, fooling his opponent into thinking he destroyed it. Then he reconnects it surprising everyone. Interesting..."

Meanwhile Kira got up and walked behind Momo, he readied Wabisuke and then waited for Renji to give the signal.

" _Looks like Kira's ready... good. After Tobiume becomes too heavy for Hinamori to hold, I'll blast her with my Baboon Bone Cannon, then it should be over. Although Hinamori is already much stronger than I thought. It really would be scary to see her at full power..." _Renji said as he gave Kira the signal.

" _Here I go..." _Kira thought as he shumpoed toward Momo very quickly.

" **Momo, that Kira kid is coming behind you. Be careful, they have something up their sleeve and it won't be pretty." **Tobiume said calmly.

" Got it."

Momo spun around just as she and Kira clashed swords. She turned her head a little towards Renji who was just watching at the moment.

" _He must be letting Kira use his ability on me so Tobiume becomes to heavy to hold, then he'll blast me with some weird technique!" _Momo thought quickly.

Once Kira realized it wasn't working he shumpoed away towards Renji. He looked back to see if Momo followed him, but she did not.

" It isn't working! Wabisuke's ability must not work on Tobiume or something. What do we do now Renji?" Kira asked out of breath.

" We'll do one big final attack and if that doesn't work the training secession is over for today and Momo wins. But all you have to do is use a paralyzing kidou on her and give me an opening. Then get back, this could get ruff.

" Are you sure you want to use such a strong attack? You could kill her!"

" We have to Kira! This is a last resort and it's training, Aizen won't be so kind as to let us go. This is kid stuff compared to him." Renji answered.

" Alright." Kira said as he prepared the kidou and shumpoed towards Momo. Their swords clashed and Kira quickly slid under Momo and tapped her leg with the paralyzing kidou, he then used the rest of his reitsu to hold it there.

Momo tried to break the kidou but considering Kira was giving his all it was difficult. Momo struggled but it was no good Renji was charging his attack and she didn't have enough time to doge. Next thing she heard was Renji proclaiming...

" **Zabimaru, Baboon Bone Cannon!!" **Renji shouted as he swung Zabimaru forward.

All of a sudden when Momo thought she was going to get hit, Hyourinmaru took on his shikai form and wrapped around her protecting her from the huge blast. When the dust cleared Renji and Kira rushed to her side, only to be meant by a unpleased Hyourinmaru and a in awe Momo.

" **What were you two thinking?! Attacks like that are meant for people like Aizen or wars not for your friends!! even if it was a last resort that was still very irresponsible. What if you severely hurt her or worse?! How would Toushiro feel if he survived just to wake up and she in a hospital bed again after all he's done to keep her safe? The training secession is over for today, and I suggest the two of you think about what you've done and what could of happened if I hadn't intervened." **The dragon said firmly as he went back into his sword form.

" We're sorry Hinamori." Renji and Kira said as they picked up their zanpakto to leave.

" It's fine, I asked you to fight me together anyway. See you tomorrow Renji and see you soon Kira." Momo said as she, Hyourinmaru and Tobiume left for the tenth division and left the two men to ponder on their actions.

When they reached the tenth division it was dark outside. Momo entered Toushiro's room and set Hyourinmaru down on the bed and Tobiume against the wall. She walked over to her window and sat down. All of a sudden Hyourinmaru floated over and landed gently on her lap.

" **Are you alright Hinamori? I'm sorry if your angry with me but I made Toushiro a promise and I intend to keep it. Your friends were going too far using that attack on you and I had to do something." **Hyorinmaru said softly to the girl.

" It's alright Hyourinmaru, sorry I worried you I know you were just trying to help." Hinamori said sweetly. " Thank you."

" **Your welcome Hinamori." **the dragon answered.

" I miss him Hyorinmaru, so much..."

" **I know."**

" Do you think he looking at stars right now? We used to do that all the time before we were shinigami."

" **I'm sure he is if the cell walls aren't blocking his way." **Hyorinmaru said kindly.

" Why does he do it Hyorinmaru? Why does he always protect me? Of all the people he could choose he picks me, even after I tried to _kill_ him! I don't understand, what makes me so special? What makes me so... worth protecting?" Momo asked as glistening tears formed in her eyes.

" **Only Toushiro can answer that Hinamori."**

" After everything I've done to him, after everything I've said, he still forgives me so easily like it was nothing. I hurt him beyond measure and still he does that. I don't even give him the respect he deserves, if respect was measured by how much you protect someone he'd be higher than the Soutaicho! I need to show Shiro-Chan that he really does mean more to me than anyone else in the world and give him the respect he deserves. I guess I call him Shiro-Chan because if I don't and call him by his title, it's like he's leaving me and moving on... without me.

I know he hates it but I can't help it! But I'd rather have him back and call him by his title, then have him be dead and never see him again."

" _I miss you... Shiro-Chan."_

" **Toushiro would never leave you, not ever." **Hyorinmaru stated.

" How can you be sure?" Momo asked as tears streamed down her face.

" **You will know. Something will happen and in that moment you will know what I say is true."**

Momo let the dragon's words sink deep into her thoughts, then Hyorinmaru spoke.

" **You're not the only one who doesn't give Toushiro the respect he rightfully deserves..."**

Momo looked down at the sword curiously.

" **Did you know Hinamori I have never once called Toushiro master?" **the dragon asked.

Momo looked at Hyorinmaru shocked. Normally all zanpakto call their wielder master. The only reason Tobiume doesn't is because she gave her permission not to. Calling their wielder master was the highest form of respect from a zanpakto. Tobiume even says it to her sometimes, but Hyorinmaru has never said that Toushiro?! Why not? He deserves it more than anyone!

" Why not Hyourinmaru? Do you not accept him as your master?" she asked.

" **That is where I am wrong. He does deserve my respect, more than anyone before him ever has. I was stubborn and refused to call him master no matter what he did. But unlike everyone else he never forced me to do so and let me be. When we first met, I called him little boy and made him angry. I told him when he exceeds fifty feet tall then we'll talk, but I was wrong. The next time I see him I'm going to say those words that he has rightfully deserved to hear for so long, I will call him... master."**

" I see, arigato Hyorinmaru. I have something I've wanted to tell him too. Next time we're all together, truly together, we'll tell him alright?" Momo asked.

" **Very well, Hinamori."**

" Now let's get some sleep, tomorrow's going to be a big day. We are going to get Shiro-Chan after all. We need to be as strong and ready as possible." Momo stated.

" **Agreed, goodnight Hinamori."**

" Goodnight, Hyorinmaru." Momo said as she climbed into Toushiro's bed and snuggled down in the covers holding his captains coat tight. She smiled a bittersweet smile as tears went down her face.

" _And goodnight to you too... Shiro-Chan."_

* * *

**A/N: THERE YOU GO! I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKED IT!! SORRY IT WAS SO LATE! HOMEWORK...ANYWAY NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE CALLED: THE INVASION OF HUECO MUNDO PART ONE. THANKS AND PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**KAZEEK**

PS. LONG LIVE HITSUHINA!!


	14. The Invasion of Hueco Mundo Part 1

**A/N: I"M SO SORRY FOR THE REALLY LONG WAIT! I WAS JUST TOO BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND THINGS, SORRY. AND THANKS FOR ALL YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS! ANYWAY... AH YES, THE INVASION... OK PLEASE REVIEW AND HERE I GO...**

**PS. THOUGHTS, WHISPERS, AND WEAK TALKING ARE ITALLICIZED.**

* * *

Momo awoke the next morning and went into the tenth division office to double check something. She refolded Toushiro's captains coat and set it on the couch. She opened her bag and everything she needed was quickly taken with her to the first division. Today they invaded Hueco Mundo.

**In the first division: **

" Everyone please sit down, the assembled rescue team is about to depart, but first we need to make sure everyone is present." Yamamoto stated as he called everyone to order. " If you are present please say so." With that he began calling names.

" Kuchiki, Rukia."

" Present sir." Rukia stated.

" Kuchiki-Taicho."

" Present sir." Byakuya chimed.

" Ichimaru-Taicho."

" Yeah, I'm here." Gin said casually.

" Matsumoto, Rangiku."

" Present sir." Rangiku stated boldly obviously furious about earlier events and for how rudely Gin responded to the head-captain.

" Hinamori, Momo."

" Yes, I'm present sir." Momo said seriously.

" Kurosaki-Taicho."

" Here sir."

" And last but not least, Abarai, Renji."

No answer.

" Abarai, Renji." Yamamoto repeated but still there was no answer.

" Oh blast it Renji!! Where are you?! We really don't have time for this!" Ichigo yelled aloud.

Just then the door burst open revealing a panting Renji. Everyone gave him a " Hurry up" look as he wobbled over to his spot in line.

" Sorry I'm late, Kira and I were in the thirteen division training grounds practicing one more time before we leave, time just got away from me. Forgive me Head-captain. Renji stated.

" Very well, you're excused. Now down to business, is everyone well supplied and ready?" Yamamoto asked as he folded his hands in front of his face.

"YES SIR!!" everyone chimed.

" Good, now lets go over the basic plan. We know the Baggerbones will be gone so there is no need to worry about them. Now what are you going to do once you enter the Las Noches palace?" Yamamoto asked.

" We will split up into groups of two: Kurosaki-Taicho and Hinamori-fukutaicho, Kuchiki-Taicho and fukutaicho, Ichimaru-Taicho and myself and Renji will stay behind and wait in a assigned place until we leave, then he'll create a portal back here." Rangiku answered.

" And how will you get passed all the other arrancar that are sure to be there?" Yamamoto asked.

" Everyone except for Renji will disguise themselves as guards before we split up then in our groups of two we will all go look for Hitsugaya-Taicho." Gin replied.

" What will you do once you find him?"

" One of us will guard the door while the other tends to Toushiro, then we will carefully move him on to the stretcher we packed and signal the others with a whistle to let them know we found him then we'll all meet up and head towards where Renji is." Ichigo answered.

" What would you do if on your way out an arrancar realized he was missing and sounded the alarm?"

" Well, Urahara-San gave us a portable gigai he made to look exactly like Shiro-Chan in his beaten state, if we unchain Shiro-Chan and then chain the gigai back up in his place, the arrancars should be deceived." Momo said calmly. " And in order not to arouse suspicion Urahara-San installed sound-effects in the gigai so when it's beaten it will sound like the real thing. We are also all going to stay the night in Hueco Mundo for one day just to be save and to give Shiro-Chan a little time to rest and heal before we take him to where Renji is, because Renji will be a few miles away and we don't want Shiro-Chan's wounds to open up again. That's why we'll stay for one night." Momo added.

" Very well, Mayuri-Taicho, please open the portal. Time is of the essence." Yamamoto stated.

" My pleasure sir." Mayuri answered in that creepy voice of his. With that he opened the portal to Hueco Mundo.

" Remember everyone, only stay for one night. That is all I can allow. If you can't find Hitsugaya in that time, return **immediately. That is a direct order.**" Yamamoto stated firmly.

" Good luck everyone."

" **Yes Sir!!" **Everyone chimed. With that the portal closed and they were off. Everyone sharing the same thought:

" _We're coming, _**_Toushiro!_**_"_

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

" It's about time we got the answer out of him, Sheesh that took forever! Stupid shinigami! When we get back he's going to get the beating of his life." Jimjack proclaimed as they walked.

" Yeah, yeah, I hear you now shut your trap and walk." Jamjack answered. " We need to get back to Aizen-sama as soon as possible. Then you can beat Hitsugaya to a pulp if you want."

" And when I'm done with him, that's the only thing he'll be!" Jimjack laughed.

" Heh, yeah." Jamjack snickered. Suddenly he stopped and halted his brother behind him. " What's the problem?" Jimjack asked.

" A few annoyances are blocking our path."

" What kind of annoyances?"

" Menos." Jamjack answered.

" Oh, really? Well I guess we better take care of them shouldn't we?" Jimjack replied as he grinned at his brother. " How many are there anyway?"

" Looks like fifty or so." Jamjack answered. " Lets just get this over with." He said as he took a stance and started to reach for his zanpakto.

" Yeah, let's go brother! Rip Them to Shreds... **SENSHI!!" **Jimjack yelled as his zanpakto appeared before him. Just as Jamjack was about to draw his sword as well Jimjack stopped him.

" I got this brother, I need to let loose a bit. We went _way_ too easy on Hitsugaya just so they would all think the two of us were stupid. I can't wait till Aizen-sama's plan is complete so we can take over Soul Society, so don't worry, I'll make this _really_ quick." Jimjack assured.

" Heh, doing things on your own for now I see. Fine, but make it quick, We don't got all day." Jamjack replied.

" With pleasure. Senshi, shriek!!" Jimjack yelled and with that his zanpakto let out a long high pitched shriek that echoed through the sky. All the Menos began to scream but the two brothers were unaffected.

The Menos soon dissolved before their eyes and they were on their way once again. " Ha! That was too easy! And to think Soul Society has such a hard time with them! Pathetic!" Jimjack said as they stepped through the rubble.

" Yeah,no kidding. Now lets leave those worthless creatures and keep walking." Jamjack stated as he shumpoed off.

" Fine, just wait up, Sheesh!" Jimjack yelled as he chased after his brother.

* * *

**Soul Society group:**

" Hey Byakuya, how much farther to the Los Noches castle?" Ichigo asked after they left Renji at the assigned spot a while back and started heading to the assumed location of the Los Noches castle.

" About two miles ahead Kurosaki, but don't be in such a rush. I know we're here to rescue Hitsugaya-Taicho and bring him back as soon as possible, but we still need to change into our guard uniforms and we don't want to get spotted running toward the castle." Byakuya stated.

" Yeah, I know." Ichigo replied.

" Look up ahead! Is that it?" Rukia asked as they turned to see the white castle up ahead. " Everyone change into your uniforms now!" Rangiku whispered as the got closer. They halted they're steps and each shinigami went behind a rock to change. When everyone reappeared they could hardly recognize each other.

Ichigo took the liberty of turning his hair black and his eyes yellow. He had jaw bones on both sides of his face that looked similar to Grimmjow's and black bags under his eyes along with stripes down his cheeks. His outfit was a simple black shirt, black pants combo. The shirt was sleeveless revealing also black stripes going down his arms.

Rukia also changed her hair color to purple and her eyes to green. Her hair was longer to the point where she had bangs that covered half her face. She also had a purple circle on her cheek. Her outfit was a purple two piece that showed a little of her stomach and some of her legs, she was also wearing light purple gloves and bone blade-like thing were coming out of her arm.

Byakuya had blue hair with thin black stripes in it and his eyes were a light blue. His hair clip thing was still there but it was just made out of bone instead. He had two teardrops going down from his eyes on one cheek and one teardrop going down on the other. His outfit resembled a blue tuxedo and yet was different at the same time, he also had a rose made of bone pinned to his shirt.

Rangiku's hair was a bright red with yellow tips and she had fiery red eyes. Her outfit was a red turtle-neck looking shirt with regular red pants and a red chain necklace around her neck. She had red bags under eyes and light red lipstick on, she also had a tiny bone fragment on the tip of her chin that looked like a chin guard.

Momo on the other hand was a completely different story. Her hair was pitch black and no longer in it's bun but flowing nicely down her back. Her eyes were a scary dark purple and her outfit was her shinigami uniform except it was thiner and more flexible for combat like a two piece fighting uniform, it was also covered in a thin bone layer also she had a black sash around her waist instead of white. Her face was covered by a complete mask that was shaped like a phoenix face, it was easy to put on and take off. She also had pockets inside her shirt for hiding supplies and this like that.

Gin only changed into the normal arrancar outfit that he wore when he was with Aizen and walked over to join the others.

" Why didn't you change Ichimaru?" Ichigo asked a little annoyed.

" Because I don't need to. I'll just pretend that I rejoined Aizen, after all I technically didn't betray him, you guys kidnapped me remember?" Gin asked.

" Yeah but what if Aizen doesn't fall for it? And what about Rangiku? You can't just leave her." Rukia said.

" I'll tell Aizen Rangiku is my new assistant and she goes with me everywhere now, also that she could be of use to him, and if he doesn't buy it, I'll fight him and Rangiku will be right there to help me. I am officially her new Taicho now right?"

" Fine, now lets go." Byakuya said as they walked towards the entrance to Los Noches.

When they reached the gate an arrancar named Nakim brought them to a halt. He was big but there was no number present to suggest he was powerful that they could see. Even so, they needed to be careful.

" Who are you guys and want do you want here?" he bellowed.

" I have come to rejoin Aizen and these are some arrancar I picked up upon my escape from Soul Society that I thought might be of good use to him." Gin answered slyly.

" I don't buy it. They don't even look strong to me." Nakim replied wearily.

" Yeah well it's none of your business who we are anyway buckteeth! We told you our purpose now get out of the way and let through or I'll show you who's not strong!!" Ichigo yelled furiously.

" What did you just say punk?!" Nakim yelled back.

" I said **get out of our way buckteeth!"** Ichigo repeated.

" Or what?" the arrancar snapped.

" Or I'll kill you. That's what!" Ichigo said as he walked up to the arrancar and looked him directly in the eye with a ticked face on. After about a minute or so Nakim closed his eyes then turned toward the gate.

" Heh, maybe you guys are strong after all. You're friend heres got some attitude that's for sure go on in and report to Yami, if Aizen-sama wants ya Yami will put you in your place. But if you make one slip up around me... you'll wish you never came to Los Noches." Nakim stated as he opened the gate.

" Yeah, in your dreams buckteeth!" Ichigo said as he and the others walked through the gate. When they were on the other side they looked around carefully for any other arrancar, then Rukia spoke.

" Well for once your hot-head attitude actually came in handy. We might not have gotten through without it."

" Haha, very funny Rukia. Seriously that guy was getting on my nerves! Anyway... now what?" Ichigo asked. " Now we go see this Yami person and get assigned our positions. With any luck two of us will get placed in Hitsugaya-Taicho's area, if not we'll have to work around it. But it's still a good idea to explore the castle a bit so we can gather intelligence." Rukia answered.

" Alright lets go see this Yami guy then." Ichigo stated as he stepped forward. " Any idea where he is Ichimaru?"

" Yeah, right over there, the big buff guy with the bushy eyebrows." Gin answered. " Once you guys have your positions we'll split up as planned and Rangiku and I will go see where Aizen is. You'll all probably get assigned to be guards in different sections so hopefully we'll find Hitsugaya-Taicho. Remember to whistle loudly if you find him and in one days time we'll meet in that room over there and plan our next move." Gin said as he pointed to a side door across the hall.

Everyone nodded as they headed in Yami's direction. Once they reached the table where he was sitting, he lifted his headed and scanned each one of them carefully. " You're good enough. Nakim already told me you were here and Aizen-sama agreed. Ichimaru, you and the purple chick go see Aizen-sama." Yami ordered.

" Actually the red one here is my personal assistant. She's the one I want to join me." Gin answered. " Fine, you and the red chick go see Aizen-sama." Yami replied. " The blueberry man and grape girl can guard the eastern wing right over there." he said as he scribbled down each of their assignments then pointed toward the eastern wings entrance.

" Ichimaru you and your assistant after you see Aizen-sama can guard the northern and western wings." Yami said as he pointed that direction. " And as for the two of you mister Black, you and your friend can guard the southern wing, it's that way. Dinner is at Six on the dot for us, if you're late you don't eat got that? And no slip ups or else understand?" he asked.

" Yeah we got it." they answered. " Good, now get to work you slime!" With that everyone went to their positions. " Whew, good thing we actually got put in our planned groups. It would have been so annoying to have to improvise." Ichigo stated as he and Momo walked down the halls of the empty southern wing. " Yeah, that would have caused us to lose so much time it's not funny." Momo replied as they started to look in all the prison cells hoping to find Toushiro. But the only thing their eyes were met with was either an empty cell or some other poor creature in pain that was being used for Aizen's experiments and the sounds of their moaning and anguished screams from within the cold, dark room.

" All these poor things." Momo said sadly as she gazed at them. " I wonder who or what they were before **he** got his hands on them. I can only imagine the pain they must be suffering because of what he's done."

" Yeah, this whole setup is nuts! If he did this to these things I don't even want to know what he's got planed for Toushiro. It has to be worse, a lot worse." Ichigo replied just as sadly.

" But that's why we are here to stop that from happening! Come on Kurosaki-Taicho, lets find Shiro-Chan!" Momo said determinedly.

" Yeah, let's go Momo!" Ichigo said as they began searching again. When they reached the fourth door from the end it was five fifty-five dinner was in five minutes. Ichigo stopped and looked at Momo as he started to turn.

" Hinamori I'll go get us dinner so they don't get suspicious. I'll tell them one of the prisoners were acting up so you're dealing with them. You check the other doors and I'll be back okay?" Ichigo asked kindly.

" Alright, thanks Kurosaki-Taicho." Momo replied sweetly. " Hinamori, call me Ichigo okay? The Taicho thing can wait till meetings and stuff but not when we're on missions or just hanging out, got it?" He asked as he gave her a small smile.

" Got it, Ichigo." Momo answered as she smiled back. " Good." And with that he left. Momo turned then walked over to the fourth door from the end and tried to look inside. When she did she couldn't see anything because a shade-like curtain was over the small door window. She pulled out the keys she was given from her pocket, she then started to unlock the door. She stepped inside and shut the door behind her. When she turned around the sight she saw was pure horror, there chained harshly against the wall, was Toushiro. He looked even worse in reality, forget on the T.V. connection this was ten times worse. His face was completely red from all the blood even though she could only see the side of it at the moment it was obviously true. His head was weighed down by the long chain from before but she could tell he had huge bags under his eyes from serious lack of sleep. His hands were all raw and cut up, his arms were dripping with blood from the huge gashes bestowed upon them, his neck was bruised and red from the chain being too tight, his legs were at the point of being broken plus they had big gashes on them as well, also his stomach had been slashed several times not to mension whipped and it was covered in bruises. She couldn't see his back yet but it was also bound to be badly whipped.

" S-Shiro-Chan..." Momo stuttered as he transformed back to normal and slowly walked his way so she wouldn't make too much noise. She walked in front of him and as gently as possible removed the neck chain. She then starred at him with tears in her eyes as she waited to see any signs of life, but still there was no reply.

" S-Shiro-Chan..." she repeated almost at the brink of tears as she **very** carefully placed a hand on the side of his face. Suddenly he inhaled sharply and winced at the pain from a touch as light as a feather. He was alive.

Momo quickly but gently began unchaining him. His body immediately fell limp in her arms as she was about to flip him over on his back she noticed that all that was visible was blood and whip marks, she glared furiously at this. She flipped him over gently then laid his upper body on her lap.

She looked at him waiting for him to open his eyes, but after a few minutes when nothing happened she closed her eyes and began to cry silently, she wanted to ball and scream but if she got caught everything would be ruined.

"_Shiro-Chan!! Please Shiro-Chan, don't leave me!" _she whispered as she cried. Suddenly turquoise eyes opened slightly but she was too busy crying to notice. All of a sudden she felt cold gentle hands touch her face. She opened her eyes to see Toushiro's warm loving eyes and a small barely visible smile on his face, all she could do was stare.

" _I know your face... Momo." _he said weakly as he gently stroked her cheek.

" I'm here Shiro-Chan, I'm here." Momo replied as she wiped her tears away. She got comfortable and held him tightly to her but gently at the same time.

" _I Knew you'd come... you promised." _he said as he removed his shaking hand from her face only to have it be once again clasped in her own on her lap.

" Of course I came Shiro-Chan, I couldn't just leave you here to die." Momo answered as she pulled some blankets from her bag and made him a small bed then gently placed him in it. She then covered him up.

" _You weren't supposed to come... you're in danger baka. Even if you did promise I want you safe... please... Momo." _He wheezed. Suddenly he began to cough up blood violently.

" Shiro-Chan!!" Momo squeaked as she propped him up and held him steady. She then wiped the blood from his mouth. " Shiro-Chan are you okay?!" she asked worriedly.

" Yeah, and Momo... it's Hitsugaya-Taicho!" Toushiro reminded calmly. She gave a small smile to this. She then remembered she was supposed to whistle when Toushiro was found. She got up and headed toward the door, once she opened it she whistled as loud as she could. Once she got a reply from one of the groups she went back inside to tend to Toushiro.

" _What was... that for?" _he asked weakly as his head was once again placed on her lap. " I needed to let the others know I found you." she replied.

" _Others? What... others?" _

" I didn't come alone, Ichigo, Rukia, Rangiku, Ichimaru, Byakuya, and Renji all came too. We want you back Shiro-Chan. _I need_ you back." Momo answered as she smiled at him.

Suddenly a knock at the door was heard and a faint whisper was heard from behind it.

" Momo, Momo are you in there? I heard your whistle and I brought you dinner." It was Ichigo. Momo quickly got up and transformed back to her arrancar form. She then opened the door and greeted Ichigo.

" How is he?" Ichigo asked.

" Not good, it's amazing he's still alive. We have got to get him out of here Ichigo." Momo answered sadly. " I know and we will Momo, I promise. Now go look after Toushiro, I'll guard the door and let you know if someone's coming, and say hey to Toushiro for me will ya?" Ichigo asked.

" Sure Ichigo." Momo answered. And with that she went back to Toushiro.

* * *

**Meanwhile: **

" Come Rukia lets go outside and observe the outer surroundings of Los Noches, then perhaps we can find the best possible way to get Toushiro out of here without being seen." Byakuya said as he walked towards the door that led to the outer deck.

" Hai, Nii-sama." Rukia replied as she followed him. Once outside the two stood looking at the outside world. Suddenly a arrancar named Di Roy appeared out of the shadows. " What are you two up to out here? Slacking off are we? Hmm?" he asked.

" No." was Byakuya's simple reply.

" Oh really? Then what are you doing?" he interrogated as he began to step closer.

" _He's on to us! If we don't do something soon he'll know we're looking for the best way out of here! Think Rukia, think! What are you and Nii-sama doing out here?!" _Rukia thought frantically on the inside but remained her cold, emotionless, arrancar-self on the outside.

" Well, answer me already!" Di Roy yelled impatiently.

" _We're doomed..." _Rukia thought until she heard Byakuya's voice.

" We were not yet given a particular assignment, perhaps you could assign one to us here in the eastern wing. That is if you want to go through the trouble of watching us instead of your own duties, but if you did so would you not have to answer to Yami? And I myself don't think he'd be glad to hear that you failed to complete your duties because you were too paranoid about some newcomer arrancars that he himself checked. Wouldn't you agree?" Byakuya stated in a matter-of-fact like tone.

" You've got a smart mouth and probably a smart brain too, hmm..." he paused and walked around the two observing them. " Fine, I'll put you in the blue-print room making blue-prints for Aizen-sama's new creations, along with sorting through different blue-prints and putting them where they go. How's that smart guy?" he asked.

" Very well." they both replied.

" This way then you maggots!! We don't got all day!!" Di Roy yelled as he began leading them to the blue-print room. After Di Roy left Rukia spoke up.

" Looks like he's pretty powerful. He had the number 16 on him, good thing things didn't get out of hand there we would have been in huge trouble." she stated as she stood by Byakuya's side. " I agree." he replied.

" By the way Nii-sama, have I ever told you how glad I am to have you on our side rather than Aizen's? Not to mention having you as a relative?! The way you handled that scene back there was brilliant! I was starting to think he'd never leave." Rukia said sweetly.

" Arigato, Rukia." Byakuya said as he began sorting through the blue-prints as he was told. " Maybe we can use these to our advantage somehow. Let's begin, Rukia."

" Yes, Nii-sama." She answered with that they began their job.

* * *

**Meanwhile: In the main throne room.**

" Aizen-sama, Ichimaru has returned and is outside seeking your counsel. Would you like me to let him in?" Tousen asked as he bowed before _him._

" Very well, send him in." Aizen replied.

" Before I do so Aizen-sama you should know he has an arrancar woman with him. He says she's his new assistant, but please permit me to stay in here with you just in case." Tousen pleaded as he stood to open the door.

" Very well Tousen, just don't be so paranoid." he replied.

" Yes Aizen-sama, I'll let him in now." Tousen said as he opened the door and Gin and Rangiku stepped in.

" Yo! Long time no see Aizen! What ya doing?" Gin played.

" Welcome Ichimaru, you look well for being a traitor to Soul Society who got caught. I thought you were dead." Aizen stated simply.

" Oh, is that so? Well, I'm back so...what's going on? Still planing that attack on Soul Society are we?" Gin asked.

" Yes, and once I have Hyourinmaru here my plan can commence."

" Hyourinmaru? Why Hyourinmaru?"

" All in good time Ichimaru, all in good time. It's late you're probably tired, you and your arrancar assistant there go rest, we'll talk in the morning." Aizen said simply as he motioned them towards Gin's old room.

" Alright, sweet dreams then, Aizen-sama." Gin said playfully as he and Rangiku went to his old room for the night. They would find out what he was up to, no matter what.

* * *

**Meanwhile: With Renji.**

" Blast you Ichigo, blast you!! you're probably having all the fun while I'm stuck out here in the cold! Most important part of the group my foot! I'll get for this Ichigo, I'll get you...if you don't have Hitsugaya-Taicho when you come back I'm going to pulverize you!! you here me Ichigo!" Renji yelled as he sat down on his portable futon. " Just hurry Ichigo, just hurry..." and with that he fell asleep.

* * *

**Toushiro's cell room:**

" You have to eat Shiro-Chan, please." Momo pleaded as she lifted his head up enough so she could feed him.

" Momo, that's...your...food. You...eat it." he wheezed while he tried to lay his head back down.

" No Shiro-Chan! You _have_ to eat and I won't stop till you do!" she said as she lifted his head again. " Alright... but just...a little." he replied.

" Thank you, now eat." she said as he opened his mouth just a little which was all he could do in his condition. He ate the rice slowly and yelped evey once in a while from the pain. When he finished she put her canteen to his lips and let him drink. He drank faster than he realized so she had to slow him down every once in a while his throat was so dry who could blame him! When he finished drinking she laid him down then started began putting medicine on his wounds. He hissed as the medicine sunk into his skin but calmed down after a while. After she bandaged him she placed his head on her lap and began running her fingers through his hair.

" You'll be out of here soon Shiro-Chan and then we'll spend time together alright?" she stated sweetly.

" Yeah, but... won't you get caught?" Toushiro asked. " No look where we are she said as she pointed out that they were in a secret room in the wall that she had made earlier when he was asleep and they wouldn't get caught because it was covered in a camouflage kidou. Or so she _thought._

" I... see."

" I need to go Shiro-Chan, I don't want the arrancar to start getting suspicious because I'm not around. I'll come back and check on you soon, so go to sleep okay" she ordered playfully as she moved them out of the hidden room back into what looked like a normal prison cell. She laid him down and chained his hand to the wall to make it look like he'd been whipped, camouflaged his bandages, and left the room but before she did a faint voice came from behind.

" Please be careful... Momo."

" I will Shiro-Chan." With that she and Ichigo left.

After a few minutes someone slammed the door open and yanked Toushiro up by the neck, then the arrancar unchained him and In a hash voice hissed...

" Get up Hitsugaya!! you piece of trash and follow me!! It's that brutal time a month once again." And with that he dragged Toushiro by his neck out of the room.

" _Here we go again... Momo."_

* * *

**A/N: AHHH THERE YOU GO!! YAY CLIFFHANGER!! TOUSHIRO IS MYSTERIOUSLY TAKEN SOMEWHERE AND JUST WHAT IS THIS " BRUTAL TIME OF THE MONTH"? WELL I GUESS WE'LL JUST HAVE WAIT AND SEE!! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND PLEASE REVIEW!! NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE CALLED: THE INVASION OF HUECO MUNDO PART TWO. THANKS!!**

**KAZEEK**

PS. LONG LIVE HITSUHINA!!


	15. The Invasion of Hueco Mundo part 2

**

* * *

**

A/N: YO MY LOYAL FANS!!! I'M SO VERY SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG ONCE AGAIN, WE HAD A LOT OF TEST DURRING SCHOOL SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! ANYWAY, ALRIGHT THE STORY PLEASE REVIEW AND HERE WE GO...

**PS. THOUGHTS, WHISPERS, AND WEAK TALKING ARE ITALLICIZED.**

* * *

Momo and Ichigo came back an hour later to find Toushiro's door wide open. They immediately began running toward the door and stopped at the opening.

" W-What is going on here?! Where's Shiro-Chan?!" Momo stuttered.

" I don't know Momo, do you think we've been found out?" Ichigo asked.

" There's no way they could have found where I hid our things! There's no way!"

" Well if that's true, where's Toushiro?"

" I don't know, maybe one of our other groups saw him but there is no way he could move on his own! Come on Ichigo, let's go see if we can find Toushiro."

" Right!" And with that they left the room.

They searched every prison cell in the area to make sure he hadn't just been assigned a new cell but they still found nothing. After a while it became painfully clear Hitsugaya was no longer in the southern wing. After a while the two shinigami started to become impatient and guilt began to creep over Momo.

" I shouldn't have left him! I should have stayed and watched him to make sure he was alright! I know I was only gone for an hour but with his condition that's the difference between life and death! Shiro-Chan...where are you?!" she yelled as she clenched her fist.

" You shouldn't beat yourself up so much Momo, we'll find him soon enough." Ichigo assured as he placed a hand on her shoulder. " Come on Momo, let's go."

" Hai, Kurosaki-Taicho."

" What did I tell you about calling me by my title during hang out time or missions? You're only supposed to call me Kurosaki-Taicho at shinigami meetings, no other time. Remember?...Momo."

" Yeah, I remember, Ichigo." Momo replied as she gave him a grateful smile.

" Now, let's go...Momo!"

" Yes!" she answered as they headed toward where Byakuya and Rukia were. When they reached their destination they smashed through the door straight into the room. Rukia and Byakuya automatically looked at the two in confusion as they stepped closer the two Kuchiki's could definitely tell something was wrong, _very_ wrong.

" What's the matter Ichigo? You look like your worlds about to end." Rukia stated as she gave them both a questioning look.

" Shiro-Chan's missing and we have absolutely no idea where he is!" Momo said frantically as she scanned the room.

" How is this possible?" Byakuya asked. "You were watching him weren't you? How could he possibly move in his current condition?"

" He couldn't, at least not that far. That's why we think he's been taken somewhere by some other arrancar." Ichigo answered. " What should we do? He is definitely not in the southern wing anymore and if he were moved here to the eastern wing I'm pretty sure given your position you would heard something."

" Yeah you're right, if Hitsugaya-Taicho were moved here we would have been notified. So that means he is in either the northern or western wing. Let's go check with Gin and Rangiku, maybe they've seen him, Nii-sama and I have already fin shed our assignment and found some useful information in the process." Rukia replied. " Nii-sama, what do you think?"

" I agree, let's find Hitsugaya-Taicho, then we can worry about future events. If we don't find him now our whole reason for coming will be pointless." Byakuya answered as he stood up to leave.

" Alright people! Let's get Ichimaru and Matsumoto and start looking for Toushiro!" Ichigo proclaimed as he rushed out of the room. The search was on.

They found Gin and Rangiku who upon hearing the news automatically went into a fit of rage. " If an arrancar so much as scratches his face again the next thing they know they won't have an arm to scratch his face with!!" she yelled angrily fortunately no one else was around at the time. " They are going to pay for doing this to _my_ Taicho, you hear me?! Do you?!"

" Um... Rangiku, he's not your Taicho anymore remember? I am." Gin reminded her as he put a hand on her shoulder. But upon hearing what he just said Rangiku sent a terrifying death glare his way. If only looks could kill.

" Alright guys that's enough, let's just get moving or we'll never find him." Rukia stated ass she cautiously stepped in between the two. Rangiku stopped glaring when suddenly a loud voice came echoing from behind. It was Yami.

" Listen up you slime balls! It's the time all you worthless worms have been waiting for! So get down here now!" he yelled.

" What the heck is he talking about?" Ichigo asked as he looked at Yami with a " You have horrible timing" look.

" I don't know but lets get down there so no one gets suspicious. For all we know this could be the reason Hitsugaya was taken away." Rukia stated as she and everyone else walked down the stairs.

When they reached the bottom all the other arrancar were seated on bleacher-like things that rose out of the floor for what seemed like a special event. Everyone took their seats beside each other as Yami continued.

" Alright, now that everyone's here, it's that special time a month where some prisoners get to fight for a chance at freedom and get slaughtered for our entertainment! So if you're gonna bet on whether or not someone's gonna live bet now slime!" Yami paused and turned his attention to a certain door and then yelled. " Bring out the prisoners!"

The door than opened and out stepped Toushiro along with a few elderly people. Seven to be exact. They lined them up against the wall checking the shackles that were around each persons feet, neck, and arms then left their sides while Yami continued explaining what apparently were the rules to this **entertainment.**

" Alright here are the rules you worthless pieces of trash! You have two choices. All of you can fight for your own freedom and risk getting yourselves killed one by one or one of the eight of you can can fight and and win everyone else's freedom **except **your own. Now if you're smart you'll fight for your own freedom and get out of here, if not well...then you must be a pathetic weakling! In this world it's looking out for number one that keeps you alive, the people who forget this and try to help others are either completely stupid or weak! But nobody has ever fought for everyone's freedom before and I don't think anybody will now but still the choice is yours."

" Now if you are able to use reitsu or have any powers of the sort you are granted permission to use them, that is if you can in your beat up conditions. However if you actually succeed in wining once you are taken back into custody you absolutely **cannot **fight back. Then everyone else but you goes free. If you loose well you die and nobody goes free and you'll have to wait a whole other month of torture till the next time and even then you might not get to participate so either way...we win. So you maggots what's your choice? If you choose to fight for yourself step forward and say " All for one." but if you choose to fight for everyone else say " One for all." Now choose!!" Yami yelled at the prisoners as he waited impatiently.

The elderly people huddled up together trying to figure out what to do. They were old and they all knew that they couldn't possibly defeat whatever the arrancar had in store for them to fight. " Oh what in the world should we do?" a old woman asked the rest of the group.

" I don't know, but I can't die here. I got a wife and two children who have been waiting for me for several years! I want them to know that they have a father and that he loves them more than anything. I suppose I'll go." an old man said as he looked over at Toushiro who was slumped against the wall too weak to stand. " Besides, that boy over there has stuck up for us many a time when we should have been the ones who got punished, he had it worse than all of us. He deserves to be able to live his life till he's old. We're all are here for some pathetic reason like a certain talent or trade we're good at or maybe we're just here to be work dogs, but when that boy first came here I found out one of the reasons why he'd been put in such a horrible place."

" That boy is here because he protected a certain person who was precious to him. Who I don't know but it has to be someone very important for a young man like that to willingly go through something like what he has. Now I don't know about all of you, but if a boy who has so much more life to live can sacrifice all of it for one person, I think I can sacrifice what little I have left for all of you. It's just like that boy used to say whenever he was asked to change sides. **"Long live Soul Society!" **he yelled quoting Toushiro.

" **Long Live Soul Society!!" **the rest chimed behind him. Momo and everyone else couldn't believe the impact Toushiro had placed on these people. They all wanted to yell as well and then attack but that would ruin everything. They all watched as the old people went back into their line and prepared themselves. Suddenly one of the men got scared and yelled out.

" You all can die for all I care! I'm fighting for my own freedom! It's hopeless any other way."

" Is that your final say then maggots all fighting for yourselves as expected?" Yami asked evilly. Everyone froze when Yami was about to blow the starting whistle when a firm but weak voice came from behind.

" _**One for all."**_

Everyone instantly turned their attention over to the wall where a battered, beaten, and bruised Hitsugaya Toushiro stood. He slowly limped forward blood coming out of his mouth as he did so. The elderly man who spoke earlier immediately protested against this unaware of what Toushiro was attempting to do.

" No young man you can't! Don't throw away your life for old people like us!" he pleaded.

" Shut your mouth old man and get back in line! It's been decided, he gonna fight for all you old peoples freedom!" Yami snapped. " Di Roy! Put up the barrier and send out the creature!"

The clear box shaped barrier was automatically put up and began surrounding everyone outside. Then a door gate in the corner of the room was lifted up and out came a human like creature with a gorilla-like body, a snake for a tail, the wings of an eagle on it's back, and an arrancar head. It was huge not to mention hideous. If you knew this person used to be a human well this thing that was human was now a monster.

" _This is insane! Shiro-Chan can't fight that in his condition, it's impossible! It's a miracle if he can use any reitsu at all. This has to stop. It's completely unfair, a bunch of elderly people versus a giant thing like that with their wounds and broken bodies? NO! I have to do something or Shiro-Chan will be massacred!" _Momo thought as she watched the scene in horror. The creature gave a high pitched roar of pain as if begging someone to help it as it was yanked into what had pretty much now become an arena.

The creature barred it's teeth at Toushiro who stood there panting using everything he had to just stay standing even though his body was screaming in pain for him to just fall over. Ignoring his bodies pleas he glanced over to see all his friends with worried and concerned faces, but Momo was a whole different story. She was a nervous wreak. Toushiro looked at her and gave her a barley visible smile which only she caught and then turned back to look at his soon to be opponent.

" Let the match begin!" Yami proclaimed excitedly as everyone with the exception of the rescue team started to cheer. The chains were removed from both participants and the starting whistle sounded.

" **ROOAARRR!!!!"** the creature screeched while it ran toward Toushiro whose arms were perpetually useless and the only things going for him were what little speed he had in his legs left, his brain, and his mouth. Great.

The creature slammed it's paw to the ground which in turn caused Toushiro to jump in the air but while up there it suddenly appeared behind him and threw him to the ground.

" Young man!!" the old man yelled as he tried to break down the barrier. But soon he saw Toushiro's glowing figure emerge from the dust.

Toushiro began forming what looked like a blade of ice in his mouth, it was no Hyourinmaru but hey the man kind of had no other choice. Everyone looked on in amazement as Toushiro continued to glow his aqua blue color then suddenly he weakly but firmly stated. " Bakudou number one: **Sai!**" just as the creature's paw was about to strike. The two opponents remained in that position staring into each others eyes. It was almost as if Toushiro could see the person inside and was talking to them, asking them what they wanted him to do, but the trance broke as the creature struggled to break free from the kidou.

Finally it broke free and once again the fight was on. The creature leaped into the air and began forming a cero in it's mouth. It then appeared behind Toushiro who instantly spun around in the nick of time to block the attack. Unfortunately the attack was too strong to block and sent Toushiro hurdling into the wall behind.

Momo stood up suddenly but was immediately forced back down by a just as worried Ichigo who then gave her a reassuring smile hoping to calm her down. She sat back down as the fight continued.

" _Come on Toushiro! Get up! You're scaring the crap out of Momo! I know you can do it Toushiro, I believe in you!" _Ichigo thought as he watched the fight. Then without warning the creature turned it's attention toward the old man from earlier and charged directly at the barrier that kept him safe.

" Not good Yami! If that thing charges at the barrier at that speed it will easily be broken!" Di Roy yelled.

" Well strengthen it you idiot! Now!" Yami yelled back.

" There's no time! It's moving too fast!"

All the arrancar surrounding the barrier looked at Yami who was running toward the old man. But it was useless he wasn't going to make it in time. Crap.

" **Hadou thirty-one:Shakkahou!!" **a loud voice came from behind.

The creature fell over and screeched in pain as the red fire engulfed it. It then changed course and headed directly at the attacker: Toushiro. " Don't...forget who your opponent is!" he stated as the creature charged at him in rage.

" _If I time it right I should be able to kill it in one blow. The only problems are my injuries, not to mention the new ones I've received from this battle so far. This is pathetic! I could destroy this thing like it was nothing if I were uninjured, I feel so weak! Get a hold of yourself Hitsugaya, you have everything under control. So stop complaining, worrying Momo, and focus!"_

Toushiro was taken from his thoughts by the roaring sounds of the creature as it came closer. Today _really_ wasn't his day. It charged at him slowly at first but then increased it's speed taking him by surprise and piercing it's claws right through both his arms.

" **AAAARRRGGHHH!!!" **Toushiro screamed as the creature ripped it's claws away and left Toushiro lying on the ground gnashing his teeth together in pure agony and pain. The creature backed away and began licking it's claws off and cleaning it's wounds.

Momo couldn't stand it anymore and stood up from her seat only to see Toushiro give her a " I'm fine." look from the battlefield. Reluctantly she sat back down and wiped her eyes that were on the brink of tears before any of the arrancar noticed.

" Get him! Tear him to pieces!! Eat him for breakfast! Let's hear him scream! Blood! More blood!! Yeah baby, Yeah!!" she heard all the entertained arrancar cheer. It made her sick, she wanted to strangle every last one of them and so did the rest of the rescue team after hearing their cruel words. Even Byakuya looked like he was going to snap in a minuet.

Toushiro got up slowly as the creature began pacing back and forth looking for a opportunity to strike. " It's alright young man! You don't have to do this! Please don't throw away your life for us!!" the old man called from behind the barrier. Toushiro sent him a kind look and then went back to face his opponent. All of a sudden Momo's voice came form the bleachers.

" End it now! Get it over with!! destroy each other already!!" she yelled trying to send Toushiro a message without blowing her cover. Her words were harsh but her eyes said everything. To everyone else she was getting impatient even the rescue team was shocked at her outburst. But Toushiro understood instantly. To him they were saying:

" Please Shiro-Chan just finish it and win! I can't stand seeing you get hurt anymore! Please...Shiro-Chan....please."

Toushiro gave her a small nod which she caught and took the best possible fighting stance he could. This was it, the final blow. If he didn't make this shot it was over. He began putting as much reitsu into his ice blade as he could and then began shumpoeing toward the creature as it charged at him as well. The crowd watched breathlessly as the two fighters leaped high into the air and a red cero and blue ice blade clashed creating a purple dust that covered the whole inside of the barrier. Everyone one was silent as they waited to see the conclusion of the match.

When the dust cleared Toushiro and the creature were on opposite sides of each other, neither one moving an inch when suddenly the creature fell to it's knees and blood came gushing out of it's body. Soon after it's head followed leaving only a stomach and arms to fall to the ground. Toushiro had won.

The barrier was released as Toushiro fell to the ground with a thud, the ice blade disappearing from his mouth. The elderly people immediately ran to his side, especially the old man who didn't take his eyes off Toushiro for an instant. Once at his side the old man crouched down and lifted Toushiro's head onto his lap.

" Young man are you alright?! Answer me! Please be alive!" he pleaded as he shook Toushiro lightly.

" I'm...alive." Toushiro wheezed exhausted.

" Young man why did you do such a thing? Why did you risk your life for worthless old people like us?" he asked sadly.

" You said you had a family waiting for you...right? I did it so you could go home and they could stop worrying about...you." Toushiro answered simply.

" Young man..." the old man whispered as he started to cry. " Thank you, thank you so much!!"

" Now... stop worrying about....me and go. I'm sure they'll very....happy to see you." Toushiro replied. The old man set Toushiro back down gently as Yami appeared behind him and began dragging him away towards a portal.

" Wait! Young man I must know your name, please tell me." he said as he looked at Toushiro sadly tears running down his cheeks.

" Hitsugaya....Toushiro." he answered while giving the man a small hardly visible smile.

" I will never forget you Hitsugaya, Toushiro. Never for as long as I live will I forget you, I promise you that! My only wish is that I could have helped you more and that we'll meet again in the future." the old man stated as the portal began to close. " My name is Shuusuke, Kurostushi and I have been saved by Hitsugaya Toushiro!"

" We will...meet again....Shuusuke Kurostushi. Of that....I am sure." Toushiro replied as they took on last look at each other. Then the portal closed.

" _Until next time...Shuusuke Kurostushi." _with that Toushiro eyes closed and his world became black.

An hour or so later he woke up with a awful headache to find himself back in his cold unforgiving jail cell. He looked around tiredly hoping no other arrancar were waiting to give him yet another beating. Then the door swung open revealing a panting Momo and the rest of the rescue team.

" Alright guys let's do this and do this quick before any arrancar show up. Ichigo, alert Renji and tell him to ready the portal. We're getting out of here." Rukia ordered. Ichigo instantly did as he was told and used the communication device around his neck to call Renji. Then waited for him to answer.

* * *

**With Renji:**

" What was all that noise in there? What's going on? Ichigo if you messed this up I swear I'm going to..."

" Going to what Renji?" came Ichigo's voice from the communicator.

" O-Oh Ichigo it's you!" Renji exclaimed nervously. " What the heck is going on in there?! What did you do you jerk?!"

" Be quiet Renji and listen! We're on our way with Toushiro and you need to meet up with us and ready the portal. I'll explain what happened later, got it?" Ichigo asked.

" Yeah I got it! Just hurry up will ya, it's cold out here!"

" Fine, just ready the portal." and with that the communication was lost.

" Ah crap! I was hoping to get to see some action but I guess I won't get to fight after all. Darn it Ichigo you took all the fun. Oh well, just hurry Ichigo, just hurry...." And with that he began preparations for the portal.

* * *

**Back with the rescue team:**

" Alright, lets get started." Byakuya ordered as he watched Momo and Ichigo get Toushiro down from his chains while Gin and Rangiku kept watch, and Rukia readied the stretcher.

Once Toushiro was on the stretcher and Momo at his side Byakuya used a kidou to put a big hole in the wall for all of them to escape through, while Gin made everything quiet so no one could hear with a silence kidou. Once everyone was through, Byakuya led the way in front, Gin held the back end of the stretcher and Rangiku held the front end. And Ichigo and Momo guarded the sides. Momo of course held Toushiro's hand and never took her eyes off his now unconscious figure.

They began to shumpo out of there as fast as their legs would carry them. So far everything was fine. Maybe they really would pull this off. _Maybe._

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

" Aizen-sama as you suspected, Ichimaru and that arrancar woman are not in their rooms. Yami claimed to have seen them at the entertainment gathering, apparently Hitsugaya actually succeeded in wining his match even in his condition. He also freed several of the older people in your possession. Is that alright?" Tousen asked as he stood up from bowing.

" Yes, they were nothing but insignificant pawns at my disposal. Now what of Ichimaru?"

" He is not in his room sir and Yami has not seen him and the new arrancar he brought ever since they put Hitsugaya back in his cell after the match." Tousen replied.

" As I thought, Ichimaru really has betrayed us. I could tell by the way he acted since he got here. I never believed he truly had come to rejoin us but now it is clear _why_ he was here."

" _So they came for you did they?...Hitsugaya."_

" Tousen." he said after he came out from his thoughts.

" Yes, Aizen-sama?"

" Send in Yami, Di Roy, Nakim, and a few more arrancar to retrieve Hitsugaya. If Hyourinmaru is in a shinigami's possession take it and kill them."

" What if there is something hiding Hyourinmaru from our view?"

" That sword will protect Hitsugaya with it's life. I'm sure you can find a way to _lure_ him out. Hmm? Just bring me Hitsugaya and his zanpakto at all cost. Now sound the alarm." he ordered.

" As you wish, Aizen-sama." with that Tousen went to do as he was told.

* * *

**The Rescue Team:**

" **RING! RING!! RING!!!!!" **the alarm sounded throughout Hueco Mundo as the assigned arrancar quickly pursued the intruders.

" Crap they found us!" Ichigo yelled as he saw Yami shumpoeing toward them. He grabbed Zangetsu and slid to a halt. " You guys go ahead without me, I'll catch up later."

" No Ichigo! Come on, we can't afford to waste time much less loose another Taicho for that matter! Fighting is going to have to wait so come on!" Rukia yelled at him.

" Fine hurry up!"

They continued until they reached what looked like a huge sand dune. They all skidded to a halt as Byakuya quickly observed it. " It's going to be a hassle to get over but we have to do it. Just be very careful with Hitsugaya-Taicho, put his oxygen mask on this could be pretty rough on him especially if we get caught. Lets move!"

After placing the oxygen mask on Toushiro they continued when suddenly Yami appeared in front of them. " Where do you think your going with Aizen-sama's little treasure intruders?!"

"He's not yours and you can't have him back!!" Rangiku yelled furiously. " Growl...**Haineko!!"** with that her zanpakto released and headed straight for Yami.

" Oh, what's this? Pixie dust?!" Yami yelled while he jumped in the avoiding the attack.

" Oh I'll show you pixie dust!!" Rangiku yelled while setting Toushiro down gently and making her charge toward Yami.

" Rangiku no! You can't charge him! He'll kill you!" Gin called after her.

" Eat this shinigami!" a cero blast was automatically fired from his hand.

Rangiku just barely dogged the blast to everyone's great relief but before she could blink Yami was behind her and threw her to the ground. He began to laugh as he watched Rangiku scramble out of the dirt. When he saw that she was holding her ankle he laughed even harder.

" Aw did that hurt shinigami? Good! Now it's time you felt your pain to it's full extent!" Yami proclaimed as he moved closer. " Hey shinigami, do you fear death?"

" No the question is...**do you?!"** the once cheerful voice of Gin Ichimaru hissed from behind. " Because if you touch Rangiku again that's exactly what you'll get!"

" _Gin..."_

"Oh? Big words coming from a traitor like you Ichimaru. Do you honestly think you can take me?" Yami asked arrogantly.

" Does this answer your question....Shoot to death, **Shinso!!"** Gin yelled as he too set Toushiro down and rushed toward Yami.

" People we really don't have time for this! Hitsugaya needs medical attention now!" Rukia yelled.

Gin swung Shinso at Yami so fast that it took him by surprise and he went flying over the large sand dune. He then helped Rangiku up and headed back to the team. Once there they resumed their positions they continued while Di Roy and Nakim went to retrieve Yami.

" Move people, move! We need to get to Renji now!" Ichigo yelled.

" Look I can see Zabimaru! That means Renji is just over that dune. If we can make it over we're home free!" Rukia proclaimed when she saw Zabimaru in the distance.

" Ichimaru!! I'm gonna kill you! You went and broke my arm curse you!!" came Yami's voice from behind. He then suddenly appeared in front of them with Di Roy and Nakim at his side. " I told you not to mess things up or you're gonna wish you never came!" Nakim stated toward Ichigo.

" Yeah, yeah buckteeth I heard you! Now get this....**Getsuga tensho!"**

" Oh no you don't!" Nakim stepped to the side easily avoiding the attack, although not as easily as the Baggerbones brothers.

Once everyone realized it wasn't working in their favor to fight and that they should just go, Momo used Tobiume to temporarily blind the three arrancar while the rest of the team escaped. Once everyone else reached the top they called Momo to come join them.

Unfortunately for Momo Yami caught on to the plan and headed off the rest of the team. He then proceeded to knock Toushiro sky high off the stretcher and watched him fall harshly to the ground on the opposite side of the sand dune from the rest of the team.

" **Shiro-Chan!!"** Momo screamed as she rushed toward him.

" Hold on there little lady. That's what you get for trying to take Aizen-sama's precious treasure! I'll make sure he gets a nice **long** beating when we get back!" Yami said mockingly.

" **Snap Tobiume!!" **

" **Momo! Don't it's not worth it! Let's just get Toushiro out of here!" **Ichigo yelled from behind but it was too late. Momo was ticked and when she gets ticked...you run. She refused to let them take Toushiro away from her again!

But as soon as she charged Yami he shumpoed behind her and grabbed her arm harshly. She yelped in pain as he began to squeeze harder and harder.

" **Hadou Thirty-three: Sokatsui!!!" **

Toushiro's voice came from behind in a surprisingly firm way considering his condition. Yami flew backward instantly upon impact and away from Hinamori. Everyone starred in shock at Toushiro, everyone absolutely speechless. Until he collapsed to the ground suddenly and began coughing up blood.

Momo quickly rushed to his aid and gently threw his arm over her shoulder. Once they reached Renji he started the portal and Rukia and Byakuya stepped through and then Ichigo. And just when Momo was about to step into the portal, Yami, Nakim and Di Roy came out of nowhere and grabbed Toushiro by the neck and began to pull him in the opposite direction. It was a literal human tug of war.

Toushiro began to gag and turn blue as his airway became more and more restricted. **" Stop it your chocking him!!" **Momo screamed at Yami while she tried to pull Toushiro back her way along with everyone else on the rescue team who was trying to help by either helping pull ( Ichigo, Rukia, and Rangiku.) or trying to keep Momo steady. ( Renji, Gin, and Byakuya.)

" Yeah! Why don't you guys just let him go and admit you lost?!!" Rukia yelled while tugging. " Now listen! You guys have two choices: One. Don't let him go and he goes unconscious and loses an arm or two let him go and he comes back with us like before and lives! What's your choice?!" Yami yelled.

" We have no choice Momo the portal is closing and we can't let Toushiro die!" Rukia said as she looked at Momo with a depressed face. " I can't abandon Shiro-Chan! I won't! He needs me! If I let go he'll think I abandoned him!" Momo yelled as she cried. Suddenly Toushiro's calm voice came from behind.

" It's alright...Momo, I know....you tried. Arigato." Toushiro wheezed as he turned his head the slightest bit to give her a loving smile. This action caught her off guard and she let go releasing Toushiro into the hands of the arrancar. Hyourimaru also refused to leave his master and it too fell into hands of the arrancar because Hyourinmaru just couldn't stand leaving his master again. As he world started to turn black Toushiro gave Momo one last reassuring smile. And final thing he heard was Momo crying and screaming his name. With that the portal shut and his world was completely black.

" _Momo, I know you did your best and that's the only thing that matters. Arigato....Momo."_

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you go!! I really hope you liked it! I know I kind of left a cliffhanger but I have to keep you interested somehow! Anyway.. thanks a ton for reading and please review! Next chapter should be called: Thinking of Taicho! Thanks!!**

**KAZEEK**

**PS. LONG LIVE HITSUHINA!!!! **


	16. Thinking of Taicho

**A/N: YO MY AWESOME FANS!!! SORRY I'M SO LATE THIS TIME I HAD A LITTLE WRITTER'S BLOCK AND ALL THE AUTHOR'S KNOW HOW THAT IS. ANYWAY, THIS CHAPTER IS PRETTY MUCH THOUGHTS AND POINTS OF VIEW EXCEPT FOR A FEW PARTS ANYWAY... HAPPY LATE THANKGIVING HEHE! PLEASE REVIEW AND HERE I GO ENJOY!**

**PS. WHISPERS AND THOUGHTS ARE ITALLICIED AND I DON'T OWN BLEACH.**

* * *

When they reached Soul Society the rescue team was greeted by very depressed shinigami and a very disappointed Yamamoto. They walked over to their positions where chairs were now placed and sat down.

" It seems very unfortunate circumstances have taken place." The Soutaicho stated. " Jugging from the oblivious fact that Hitsugaya-Taicho is not among you I take it you did not succeed in your assigned mission?"

Everyone looked down in shame at their failure even Renji didn't have the stomach to try and lighten the mood. Ichigo just nodded his head, Rukia, Byakuya, and Gin had their fists clenched, Momo and Rangiku were on the brink of tears and in Momo's case balling, and Renji just plain wouldn't look at anyone.

" I see...well aside from that matter for now, were you able to uncover anything that might help us in the inevitably upcoming war with Aizen?"

As soon as he said those words the heads of the two Kuchiki members flew up. " As a matter of fact we were assigned in our time as arrancar in Hueco Mundo to sort out and guard the blueprint room." Rukia answered while she and Byakuya stood. " We did use some of our time gathering info on the layout of Hueco Mundo if we stage another attack, this time we could--"

" No!" Yamamoto stated firmly. " There will be no more rescue attempts to Hueco Mundo to retrieve Hitsugaya-Taicho. We can't afford to lose any more shinigami especially when Aizen is sure to attack us at anytime. That is **final.**"

" So you're saying we should just leave him to die?! After everything he has done for Soul Society that's how you repay him?!" Ichigo yelled.

" Kurosaki-Taicho! It was by his own choice that Hitsugaya-Taicho is there, he would still be here if he hadn't acted so rashly in the first place! One shinigami is worth nothing compared to **ten-thousand!"** Yamamoto snapped.

Everyone starred at the Soutaicho in shock. Not one person could believe what he just said, was he saying that Toushiro was a fool to chose Momo over himself? Or was he just really worried for everyone else's survival? Either way it came out harshly, **very** harshly.

" Are you telling me you think Toushiro was a fool for doing what he did?! For choosing to protect Momo over himself?!" Ichigo asked. " It's not like any of us wanted this result either Yamamoto!"

" Sit down Kurosaki-Taicho!!"

After hearing the Soutaicho Ichigo hesitantly sat back down in his chair. He glanced over at Momo who's hands were covering her face and then looked back to the two Kuchiki's who were about to continue what they were saying.

" Continuing on..." Came Byakuya. " We did get valuable information on the layout of Hueco Mundo, but we also have information on some of the arrancar within Aizen's possession. Unfortunately we still don't know what Aizen wants with Hitsugaya-Taicho."

" We'll get to that later Kuchiki-Taicho, for now I want all of you to go to your divisions and rest. This meeting will continue four hours from now at four considering it is now noon. You are dismissed." And with that everyone left.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

" Aizen-sama, the Baggerbones have returned. Apparently it was all a trick, Hyourinmaru was not present nor was there any box to hold it." Tousen voice echoed in the chamber.

" I am already aware of this fact Tousen. Hyourinmaru was already recovered along with Hitsugaya. Everything is going along splendidly now that I have the final piece to my elaborate puzzle." Aizen answered calmly.

" What is the next step Aizen-sama?"

" Have the Baggerbones enter, I wish to speak with them."

" As you wish Aizen-sama."

The Baggerbones entered and knelled before Aizen in a polite manner. They lifted their eyes to meet his gaze as he began to speak to them. " Yes Aizen-sama, what is it you wish to speak with us about? Have we failed in our duty to you?" they asked.

" No, as a matter of fact you increased it's chances of success. If I hadn't sent you out when I did they wouldn't have come here to get Hitsugaya, and if that wouldn't have happened I never would have gained possession of Hyourinmaru so easily. On the contrary...you have served me well, my assassins." he replied.

" Thank you, Aizen-sama. Aizen-sama, may we ask you something?"

" What is it?"

" Why don't you want that Ichigo Kurosaki person anyway? Doesn't he have a hollow inside of him? You would think he would be much more powerful than just your average Taicho so what makes you pick Hitsugaya, a worthless piece of trash, over someone as interesting as the Kurosaki kid?" Jimjack asked curiously.

" Ichigo Kurosaki and his hollow are nothing compared to what Hitsugaya is capable of. As I previously stated Hitsugaya is even more " special" than previous owners of Hyourinmaru, and jugging by the fact that even those numbers were few, that's saying something. Very soon you will see just how valuable he is. ( chapter 7)

" We understand Aizen-sama, are apologies for disturbing you. We look forward to seeing just what Hitsugaya can do." Jamjack replied.

" Go back to your rooms and rest, we will continue this in a few hours. If you can't sleep go ahead and find a punishment you think best for Hitsugaya."

" Yes, Aizen-sama." With that the two brothers left and Tousen entered.

" What do you want me to do now Aizen-sama?"

" Tousen, I want you to go and make sure room 366 is ready and operational." Aizen replied evilly. He had already had the Baggerbones ready the room earlier but he wanted to make sure everything would go flawlessly.

" As you wish...Aizen-sama." And with that Tousen left the room.

" _No one lies to me and gets away with it. I'll make sure my victory is a **very** painful experience for you...Hitsugaya."_

* * *

**Back with Soul Society:**

Momo and Rangiku headed back to the tenth division to talk and try to cheer each other up. They knew Toushiro would be furious if he knew they were crying, and he had a scary way of knowing when they were or if they have been crying. Rangiku also wanted to make sure Momo didn't need help doing anything considering the tenth division was a little different compared to the fifth, including the paperwork.

" Are you sure you don't need any help with anything?" Rangiku asked after they finished the paperwork that she would not let Momo touch.

" No, it okay Rangiku. I'll just take a walk and meet you back at the first division."

" You sure?"

" Yes, but thanks for the offer."

" Remember Momo, none of this is your fault. There was nothing any of us could do and we all knew that if Taicho was given the choice to save your life or his own.....he would chose yours in a heartbeat." Rangiku said semi-sadly.

" Yeah I know, but that's what hurts me the most. It's like he doesn't value himself at all."

" Yeah well.....I guess I'll be going now. If you need me I'll be back at the third sleeping or something." Rangiku stated as she headed for the door only to be stopped by Momo's last question.

" That surprises me Rangiku-San. Don't you normally go to the bar and drink buckets full of sake when Shiro-Chan is away?" Momo asked trying to cheer her friend up.

" Actually...." Rangiku replied sadly. " I haven't touched it since he's been gone. I guess, when he not around drinking sake just seems....pointless. I know it sounds weird but it just does."

Momo just looked at her friend in shock. Maybe she shouldn't have said that. " Well anyway, if you need me thats where I'll be." And with that Rangiku left. When the door shut Momo went in to Toushiro's room and lied down on his bed, she grabbed Tobiume and then placed it beside her.

" **Smooth move Momo. I think you just gave Rangiku a **_**huge **_**guilt trip!"**

" Well it not like I did it on purpose, my goal was the exact opposite!" Momo answered what was proving to be her annoying zanpakto.

" **Yeah well that worked like a charm."**

" Tobiume, I'm not really in the mood to argue with you right now. I just let Shiro-Chan literally slip right out of my hands and instead of trying to cheer me up you're busy scolding me!!"

" **Yes."**

" Ahhh!!"

" **Oh never mind....Momo, Toushiro knows you did your best and the next time...."**

" You heard Yamamoto Tobiume. He said we will not be preforming anymore rescue missions to Hueco Mundo. That was a direct order."

" **Did my ears just deceive me or did you just say your giving up on him?!"**

" No!! Never! I will never betray Shiro-Chan again! Everyone else may be but I refuse!" Momo replied angrily.

" **Then why did you just sound like Yamamoto when you said that?" **the zanpakto asked it's depressed wielder.

" I just...."

" **Momo, I can't believe what I'm saying but listening to Yamamoto is just like leaving Toushiro to die. Are you really saying that if there was no other way you wouldn't just go to Hueco Mundo by yourself?"**

" No, I'm not."

"**Then what are we doing?"**

" Waiting for Yamamoto to call everyone back to the first division to discuss Shiro-Chan and other previous matters."

" **Exactly....waiting for Yamamoto."**

" Tobiume...please?" Momo asked as nicely as possible. She hated it when Tobiume outsmarted her.

" **Fine, but this conversation is not over. Get some rest Momo." **

" Thank you Tobiume." With that the zanpakto left her thoughts.

" _Shiro-Chan do you remember? Do you remember that day? The day that those boys came...."_

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

" _Class, today we have four new students joining us at the academy. You may ask them they're names at lunch break because we have too much to do. Boys, you may take the seats next to that young lady right there, her name is Hinamori, Momo." _the teacher told the four new boys at the academy.

" _Yes Sir!" _they chimed as they eagerly took their seats next to Momo.

" _Hey guys didn't we luck out!_ _We're probably sitting by the hottest girl in class!"_ one of the boys whispered.

" _Yeah I know! What should we do?"_

" _I don't know idiot! What do you normally say to a cute girl like that?"_

" _Heh, I know, we'll corner her at break and see how she is, agreed?"_

" _Agreed!" _they all chimed.

Soon break came and Momo went to her eating spot by a cherry blossom tree. The four boys quietly approached her from behind. _" Hey hot stuff! Wanna be my girlfriend?!"_

Momo looked at the boy who said that absolutely shocked as all four approached her even more. She stood up after grabbing her lunch and began to walk away until one of the boys cornered her against the side of one of the buildings.

" _What's the matter? Your not already taken are you?"_ the boy asked as he told what seemed like his little gang to come closer.

" _No I'm not and I don't plan to be anytime soon, now if you'll excuse me..." _Momo replied as she attempted to leave. Sadly one of the boys cut her off and stole her kidou textbook and held it in the air too high for her to reach.

" _Oh? Guys it looks like this little lady is a kidou master!"_

" _Really?! All the more reason for us to want her!"_

Momo was starting to panic. What was she going to do? She wasn't all that skilled in martial arts, and kidou and using your zanpakto was against the rules outside of class. On top of that these boys were new if she attacked them in any way on their first day she was sure to get in trouble.

" _What's wrong you give up? Does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?" _the boy asked once more while squeezing her wrist tightly. Momo let a small squeak then suddenly...

" _**Let her go."**_ a voice hissed from behind.

All the boys quickly turned around to see Toushiro glaring at them, his eyes filled with anger and absolute rage. Momo looked at Toushiro in shock, she didn't like where this was going.

" _Yeah short stuff and what if we don't? What then?!"_

An answer was never given because Toushiro was already behind him and punched right in the stomach. Hard.

" _You're gonna pay for that you little pest!!!" _one of the others shouted from behind. Momo could only watch in amazement as Toushiro took on each and every one of the boys, making them all look like idiots.

Although one of them decided to play dirty and suddenly Toushiro was on the ground and then picked up harshly by the hair as each boy took turns hitting him as hard as they possibly could.

Toushiro began coughing up blood as the strength of their punches increased. Soon they dropped him on the ground again and switched to verbal harassment.

" _How did you like that you idiot?! Did you really think you could take us all on?!"_

" _Yeah! I don't know what you were trying to do but you're obviously weak! You have no right to have this chick as your girlfriend if your this pathetic!!" _another boy chimed.

" _Yeah and besides it's not like she'd want a stupid blond, an albino, or whatever you are anyway! Oh wait I know what you are....A weak piece of trash that is only good for the rats to eat!"_ came another.

After punching and kicking Toushiro some more until they heard a rib crack and saw a river of blood come out of his mouth did they stop and begin to walk away.

" _Yeah well you can have that girl anyway! She not even worth getting beat up for, you can have her you freak!"_

All of a sudden each boy fell to their knees as Toushiro amazingly shumpoed behind them and placed a really strong frost over all their arms so strong that it burned and every time they tried to get it off they bled from the Piercing ice.

" _W-What did you do to us?! Who are you? You weren't in our class this morning!" _one of the boys yelled while grasping their arm in pain.

" _Yes....I was....you were just too busy looking at her.....to notice me." _Toushiro replied weakly. " _As for my name it's....Hitsugaya, Toushiro. Now....get** lost!**"_ he warned harshly.

After getting over the shock of realizing who they just messed with the four boys ran away. For their lives.

Toushiro slowly limped over to Momo who could only stare in shock at him until he plopped down beside her wheezing for air. _" Are you...okay....Momo?"_

" _What are you saying Shiro-Chan?! I'm the one who should be asking you that you idiot! What made you think it was a good idea to do something like that?! They could have killed you!"_ she yelled angrily with tears in her eyes. _" Don't you value yourself at all?"_

" _Heh, I went easy on them because they're new but if they do anything to you again....they're_ _dead."_

" _That isn't my point Shiro-Chan my point is...."_

" _You're worth it." _Toushiro intervened suddenly.

" _What?" _Momo asked as she looked at his beaten face sadly. Toushiro looked at her and gave her a kind smirk as he looked ahead at the cherry blossom tree that looked beautiful in the sunlight.

" _I said you're worth it....every minute of it."_

_End flashback._

Momo sat up in the bed, her face full of wonder and curiosity. She kept asking the same question over and over in her head. _" Shiro-Chan I don't understand. What did you mean when you said " You're worth it?"_

* * *

**Meanwhile: Inside Toushiro's cell.**

" **Toushiro....are you alright?"**

" Yes..."

" **Good."**

" Hyorinmaru why are you here? I told you to stay with Momo."

" **I know, but I needed to be by your side Toushiro. Do you not understand that I too care about you?" **the dragon asked.

" Yes, I understand. You stupid dragon." Toushiro joked.

" **Ha, ha Toushiro very funny." **the dragon replied to the beaten boy.

" Remember that day those four boys were bothering Momo?"

" **Yes, and when it was over she was asking you why you let them beat you up for her but the only response you gave her was " You're worth it?"**

" Yes."

" **You know she still doesn't understand."**

" I know."

" **Then if she asks you again what will you say this time....Toushiro?"**

" Heh, guess we'll have to wait and see, right?"

" **I suppose so. Go back to sleep if you can Toushiro. I will be here when you rise."**

" I know that. See you soon Hyorinmaru."

" **See you soon....Toushiro."**

* * *

**In the third division:**

" Rangiku, are you sure you don't want to go on a picnic or something with Kira, Renji, and I?" Gin asked for about the sixth time, but each time he got the same reply.

" No thanks Gin. I think I'll just stay here and take care of some last minute things that need to be done."

" Alright Ran. If you change your mind you know where we'll be."

" Yeah."

With that Gin shut the door and Rangiku went to her room.

" _Sorry Gin, I'm just not in the mood."_

Once inside her room she hopped on her futon and began to remember some of her most memorable times with her Taicho.

* * *

**Flashback:**

" _**Matsumoto!!"**_

" _Yes Taicho?"_

" _What on earth is this?!"_

Rangiku came cowering out from behind her captain who was so furious about what he saw she felt the temperature drop ten degrees the same second!

" _What do you mean Taicho? I don't see anything."_ She replied as she pretended not to see the huge mess that was right before her eyes.

" _Oh really? You don't see the massive sea of _**_sake_**_ bottles that have been lazily thrown all over my previously nice and clean office? And you're also telling me you can't smell that horrible_ _oder that is coming from them, am I correct?"_ he asked angrily his eyebrow twitching as he talked.

" _Ummmm....yes?"_

" _In that case....you are now going to do **all** the paperwork for the week, clean up this huge mess, and no sake for three weeks!"_

" _But Taicho my birthday is in three weeks!! Are you telling me I can't have sake on my birthday?!" _she exclaimed as she waved her hands in the air.

" _Yes, I am."_

" _That not fair!"_

" _Life's not fair Matsumoto."_

" _But..."_

_" And don't even think about asking me or anyone else to buy you sake for your birthday. I'll know if you do, trust me."_

" _Yes Taicho." _she answered sadly.

" _Thank you."_

Rangiku did as she was told and spent the entire three weeks in the office. Much to Toushiro's surprise she didn't try to run away once! She continued doing the work and every time she would fall asleep she would wake herself up and keep going. Surprisingly when she just couldn't stay awake any longer and fell asleep, in the morning she would find herself at her desk covered with a nice warm blanket and a small pillow under her head, and when she would go to make herself some tea a new batch was already there and waiting.

Then came the worst part, her birthday. Since everyone thought she was in so much trouble they thought it would be best to tell her happy birthday tomorrow after her punishment was over, but to her it wasn't the same.

After completing every last piece of paperwork she had decided to go for a small walk and then go to bed. Upon returning, on her desk she saw a package with a pink ribbon around and the words " For Matsumoto." written on it. She opened the package and to her uttermost surprise and delight was the biggest and most expensive bottle of sake you could buy!

She put down the bottle and began to read the card that was tied to the wrapping. It read:

_Dear Matsumoto,_

_Thank you for the nice year I got to spend with you. I truly enjoyed myself. (even if you hardly do your paperwork but you just finished it right?) well anyway...here's your precious sake, I hope you enjoy it because that's not your normal sake, at least it better not be for the price I paid for it but that not important what is important is that you enjoy it. I hope you learned a valuable lesson about keeping things clean. Even so Matsumoto....I wish you a very happy birthday._

_Your friend,_

_Hitsugaya-Taicho._

_PS. don't come to the office tomorrow take the day off and get some rest._

She put the ribbon and the card in her desk door as not to loose them and then began admiring the beauty of her new sake bottle. It had a cat with a ribbon around it's neck on it and what looked like a bowl of sake in front of it. Not to mention the fact the bottle had many different colors on it from red to brown. She finished the sake one month later but the bottle is in her room to this day. Still the same and just as special.

_End flashback_

" Thanks for the sake Taicho, but once just once I wish you would call me...Rangiku." With that the busty fukutaicho fell asleep. The special sake bottle in her hand.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**" Aizen-sama, room 366 is indeed fully operational. We may begin at anytime." Tousen informed as walked toward Aizen and knelt down before him.

" Good. We begin tomorrow. Alert the Baggerbones."

" Yes, Aizen-sama." With that Tousen did as he was told.

" _Are you ready for my move Soul Society? And are you prepared....Hitsugaya?"_

* * *

**In the first division:**

Four hours had passed and everyone who needed to be there was now present. It was time to begin. Everyone took their respective seats as Yamamoto was about to explain what he was going to do.

" Alright. Now that everyone is now present I will begin my plan." Yamamoto began. " Ukitake-Taicho and Kyouraku-Taicho, along with Kurotsuchi-Taicho will go to the research lab and search until they find out why Aizen wants Hitsugaya-Taicho. It is imperative we find out and I don't what it takes or what you have to do to get this information, just get as soon as possible. You have one day, I suggest you use it wisely."

" Yes Yamamoto-Soutaicho!!" with that the three Taicho's headed for the research lab.

" As for the rest of you, I want you all preparing for battle. The time has almost come. We must destroy Aizen once and for all! We meet back here in the morning, move out!!!"

" Yes sir!"

* * *

**In the research lab:**

" Jugging by my calculations, we should be able to discover what Aizen wants with Hitsugaya-Taicho if we do a background check on not the owner of Hyorinmaru but on Hyorinmaru itself." Mayuri informed as he began typing on his computer with great speed.

" We can do that? We can actually check the background of a zanpakto?" Ukitake asked surprised.

" Think of it as more of a profile than an actual background check but more....detailed. After all only the owner knows their zanpakto's true past, but it is also possible for the zanpakto to know nothing of the wielder's past except from when they came to be in Soul Society. That is the absolute range of personal knowledge a zanpakto has of their owner, unless the owner tells them themselves but it's _very_ rare for even the wielder to remember their past from when they were humans in the living world. Rare but not impossible." Mayuri replied informatively.

" I see...." Shunsui replied. " So exactly what type of information can we get form doing this background check that we don't already know about Hyorinmaru?"

" Well, since these are top secret files only the Soutaicho and myself can enter we can get highly detailed information on all the characteristics, traits, and aspects of Hyourinmaru and it's bankai."

" Well what are we waiting for? Do it." Ukitake demanded.

" Fine." Mayuri said as he began accessing the secret file. " Here it is.....oh my, how unbelievably interesting...."

" What?! What is it?!" the two other Taicho's demanded quickly as they leaned closer so they could see clearly what had Mayuri so surprised. Their eyes went wide as all three of them could not believe what they saw:

" T-That's impossible......"

* * *

**A/N: YAY CLIFFHANGER!!! HEHE! SORRY GUYS GUESS YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT TILL NEXT TIME TO FINDOUT WHAT'S SO SHOCKING!!! ALL SHALL BE REVEALED!!! ANYWAY, ONCE AGAIN SORRY I WAS SO LATE!! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AND PLEASE REVIEW!!! NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE CALLED: EXPLANATIONS AND ANSEWERS. THANKS!!!!**

KAZEEK

PS. LONG LIVE HITSUHINA!!!!


	17. Explanations and Answers

**A/N: YO MY LOYAL FANS!!! SORRY FOR THE WAIT WELL HERE WE GO THE TIME WHEN HIS PLAN COMES TO LIGHT! ANYWAY....MERRY CHRISTMAS AND I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS!! HO! HO! HO! ANYWAY... UMM I JUST THOUGHT YOU SHOULD KNOW I DID NOT REVIEW MY OWN STORY! MY FRIEND FORGOT TO LOGIN TO HER OWN ACCOUNT AND ACCIDENTLY REVIEWED MY STORY ON MY OWN ACCOUNT SO SORRY IF THAT THREW YOU OFF! OH AND PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM AUTHOR'S NOTE FOR AN IMPORTANT ANNONCEMENT AND A SPECIAL SURPIZE! ANYWAY....PLEASE REVIEW AND HERE I GO...**

**PS. WHISPERS AND THOUGHTS ARE ITALLICIZED AND I DON'T OWN BLEACH BUT I OWN THE PLOT LINE AND ALL MY OC'S! THANKS A LOT!****"**

* * *

LOYALTY ISN'T STICKING BY SOMEONE ALL THE TIME, LOYALTY IS STICKING BY THEM IN THE HARDEST OF TIMES." ~ Kazeek

* * *

" T-that's impossible...there is absolutely no way that...."

" In any case Ukitake-Taicho we must get this information to the head captain as soon as possible!" Mayuri interrupted as he arose from his chair. " This turn of events I admit has surprised even me! I never knew of the true potential our young Taicho really possesses."

" I guess Aizen beat you to the punch huh Mayuri?" Shunsui joked aloud trying to get over the shock of what they just found.

" Never mind that Kyouraku-Taicho. Right now our top priority is reporting this to Yamamoto! Aizen may have beat me to the discovery but he will not beat me to the observation. Now no more standing around, let's move!"

" Right!" With that the three Taicho's sped off to the first division.

* * *

**In the first division:**

Mayuri, Shunsui, and Jyuushiro burst through the door of the first division causing everyone present to turn and look at them strangely. They reached the center of room and caught their breaths.

" What is the meaning of the three of you bursting in so hastily my students? Jyuushiro, Shunsui?" Yamamoto asked.

" Forgive us sir but we did as you requested and did some research on Hyourinmaru and Hitsugaya-Taicho. There is some information that you must hear." Ukitake breathed as regained his posture and stood up straight once again beside Mayuri and his long time friend.

" Tell us then Mayuri-Taicho." Yamamoto replied as he leaned forward in interest. Now all eyes and ears were on the three Taicho's, especially Momo's who was trying to remain calm and stay in her place. Mayuri prepared himself and took out the files.

" Now you all must swear to let none of this information go out from this room. As captains and lieutenants of the thirteen court guard squads you **only** are permitted to hear this. No one else can know until the right time comes are we perfectly understood?" Mayuri stated as everyone nodded their heads in agreement. " Is everyone agreed?"

" AGREED!!" they all shouted in unison. With that Mayuri began.

" Apparently Aizen discovered the hidden fact that Hitsugaya-Taicho is indeed even more special then we first assumed. Aizen must have somehow gotten a hold of these files and figured out just what Hyourinmaru is truly capable of."

" What exactly are you saying?" Kenpachi asked while gazing at Mayuri with curious eyes.

" We all perceived Hitsugaya as a prodigy because of how much he knew and how quickly he moved up in the ranks correct?" Everyone nodded their heads. " Well we most certainly overlooked the big picture."

" As you all know, Hyourinmaru is the strongest ice elemental zanpakto capable of freezing anything and it can even change the weather. It's shikai form is a huge ice dragon, it's bankai form allows Hitsugaya-Taicho to grow wings made of ice and a tail as well. Considering the fact that a while ago whenever he used his bankai those purple flowers showed up and then once they were gone so was his bankai, we assumed it was because he reached his limit which wasn't surprising given his age but...we were wrong. Now I'm aware that the purple flowers no longer appear because he has mastered his bankai but he never needed to master it anyway."

" What?! Why not?! All Taicho's should master their bankai! The only one that doesn't need or **have** to master his bankai at some point is Yamamoto-Soutaicho! And he still has not mastered his own bankai yet!" Soifon yelled at Mayuri, she just couldn't believe her ears. Where was Mayuri going with all this?

" I am fully aware of that Soifon. Let me explain why first before you start yelling at me. Now the reason Hitsugaya did not even need to master his bankai is because he has not one bankai but....**four.**"

" **What did you just say?!" **Yamamoto and everyone else asked alarmed. " You're saying Hitsugaya-Taicho has four forms of bankai and four forms of shikai?!"

" Yes, that is indeed the case. Now do you see just how blind we were? Hitsugaya-Taicho has three other forms of bankai we haven't even seen yet! Not to mention that each one is even more powerful than the first! He didn't need to master his bankai because with just a little more training he could have unlocked his hidden power!" Mayuri exclaimed.

" Then how come he didn't use his power before now? He must have been aware of it's presence." Byakuya questioned gazing at the black-faced Taicho with wide eyes.

" That's just it Kuchiki-Taicho, he **isn't** aware that he posses such power, otherwise he could have beaten the arrancar that took him easily. And besides certain things must happen in order for him to unlock that power."

" Like what?" Rukia asked.

" Well it's not really something that can be controlled, let's just say it depends on three things: One, Hitsugaya-Taicho needs to reach a point in his life when he will dramatically change, " grow up" if that makes it easier for you to understand. Now mind you he is already at the maturity of an adult but this change will be one none of us will expect. Second, obviously after this " change" takes place Hitsugaya-Taicho will need to adapt to his powers. I don't know if it will take a long time or if he'll understand immediately after he unlocks the power, but he is a prodigy naturally so we'll just have to see. Third, and this one is a little different, he'll need something only he knows he has....and depends entirely on him alone." Mayuri paused to make sure everyone was following him so far.

" And what exactly might that be?" Kenpachi asked intrigued by the fact that someone with such power was right under his nose. If and when they got Toushiro back he was definitely challenging him to a fight and he could hardly wait.

" **Motivation."**

Everyone gazed surprisingly at Mayuri who still had the same excited face on as when he came in. " Yes, motivation. That is something only he can know what it is, it sounds strange yes, but once all these things are in place his true power will be awakened and Hitsugaya-Taicho will be more powerful than the Soutaicho himself."

Everyone silently looked over at Yamamoto, waiting for his reply. Waiting for him to go into a fit of rage at the statement Mayuri just made.

" What are these four forms of shikai and bankai called Mayuri-Taicho?" Yamamoto asked calmly much to everyone's surprise.

" They are as follows, shikai first and bankai second:

**Hyourinmaru**

**Daiguren Hyourinmaru**

**Raihyourinmaru**

**Raiguren Hyourinmaru**

**Kagehyourinmaru**

**Kageguren Hyourinmaru**

**Raikagehyourinmaru**

**Kageraiguren Hyourinmaru **

" Those are the forms of Hyourinmaru. Now I don't know if the forms that come after Daiguren Hyourinmaru will look different or not but obviously each one after has a different ability." Mayuri calmly informed.

" Wait a minute some of those forms....does that mean...." Komamura trailed off.

" Yes indeed it does, my fox faced friend."

" Mean what?" Ichigo asked quickly.

" It means that without the use of kidou or any technique Hitsugaya-Taicho is the first person** ever** recorded that is able to create and control....**lightning."**

" He can do what?!" an astonished Gin Ichimaru proclaimed upon hearing those words. " He can control lightning?!"

" Yes."

" Amazing..." Rukia trailed off, she really didn't know what to say. Meanwhile Momo was in absolute shock who knew Toushiro possessed such devastating power! No wonder Aizen wanted him! Oh crap...._Aizen._

" Wait a minute! That means Aizen....but hold on, I thought you said it depends on three things that can't be controlled so how can Aizen get Toushiro's power if those three things haven't happened yet?" Ichigo asked.

" The answer is quite simple, Aizen is going to **force** it out somehow, probably with more torture." Mayuri replied simply.

" More torture! That could kill him!" Ichigo yelled angrily.

" I know. On the brighter side of things, there is a fifty percent chance that Aizen won't be able to unlock Hitsugaya-Taicho's **full** power."

" And why is that?" Unohana asked quietly.

" Because there is one thing Aizen can't force Hitsugaya to have and that thing is motivation. No one can force someone to have _true_ motivation that is something they find on their own."

" Aizen may be able to make Hitsugaya train and adapt to his powers, he may even be able to somehow force Hitsugaya-Taicho to make the " change" for a limited amount of time, but the one thing he can't do is give Hitsugaya-Taicho the true motivation he needs."

" I see..."

" Now there are two things specifically working in our favor, One: Aizen can't truly make Hitsugaya-Taicho " Grow up" if he finds a way it will only last for a limited amount of time. Two: and this is the most important one, the motivation. It must be something so strong Hitsugaya-Taicho is willing to die for it. Now there is also one very powerful thing working against us, we all know how much Hitsugaya-Taicho hates Aizen for what he did to Soul Society but especially what he did to Hinamori-fukutaicho. Aizen knows that Hitsugaya-Taicho's hate for him is very powerful, he could be planning to use that hate as the motivation to awaken some of his powers but even if it's not his full power anything beyond Daiguren Hyourinmaru will be **devastating **for us if Hitsugaya-Taicho is not on our side."

" Mayuri-Taicho, catch your breath for a moment, I have an order to give." Yamamoto ordered as stood and faced the other shinigami, a deadly serious look on his face.

" If Hitsugaya-Taicho should become a threat and reaches a power stronger than Daiguren Hyourinmaru I have but one direct order: **Kill Hitsugaya-Taicho at all cost.**

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

" _Finally, the time has come to make my move. Room 366 is indeed ready and fully operational, the only thing left is for me to go and get our **guest** or should I say...my new servant."_

Aizen wandered down the white halls of Los Noches until he reached Toushiro's " room" at the end of the hall. He stopped and took in the moment and then peaked through the door to see Toushiro with his head weighed down, still chained to the wall just as the Baggerbones left him.

" _perfect."_

After entering the room and walking up to the beaten boy he crouched down and yanked his head up forcing Toushiro to look at him. " The time has finally arrived Hitsugaya, all your pain will cease to exit after only a little more struggle. Unfortunately we can't skip the severe pain you will have to bear but when it's all over all your pain will be gone."

" _And so will all your memories of Soul Society."_

" Now come with me Hitsugaya." Aizen paused and stood up. He unlocked the chains holding Toushiro and watched him fall to the floor with a thud. He then called the Baggerbones into the room who then picked Toushiro up and put a leash-like thing around his neck.

Aizen lead the way as the four of them walked or in Toushiro's case slid down the halls of Hueco Mundo. Toushiro's vision was extremely blurry but when they stopped he could just barely make out the numbers 366 written on the door.

" _Where the heck is Aizen taking me? What the heck does he want anyway? Well whatever it is it can't be good."_

" **I agree."**

" _Hyourinmaru?"_

" **Yes, I'm inside that room Toushiro, Aizen moved me while you were asleep. This room has lots of strange things in it, whatever he is going to do it will definitely painful. Are you sure you can handle what's coming?"** the dragon asked calmly.

"_If I couldn't I wouldn't be a very good wielder now would I? Besides...I promised Momo I would comeback, and I plan to keep my promise. And I don't want to let you down Hyourinmaru, if I do please forgive me."_

" **Toushiro..."**

" _Listen to me Hyourinmaru, if I die please protect Momo."_

" **I will."**

When they opened the door Toushiro was immediately dragged to a table and thrown down on it. Next thing he knew he was being strapped down by the Baggerbones to the cold, hard silver table. He looked around the room, his vision was a little better so he could see some things clearly. In the room there was what looked like a big round lamp at the top of the ceiling, the table on which he was strapped, a table where Hyourinmaru was placed, and thousands of doctor-like instruments placed everywhere, tubes with strange potions in them, and not to mention a control panel that could make the table he was on do who knows what.

" Do you like my little playroom Hitsugaya?"

" No."

" Well all in good time my little friend, all in good time."

" What is your....deal Aizen?" Toushiro wheezed. " Have you no regard for another persons life? The world is not your toy!"

" As I said before Hitsugaya-kun, all the people I have here at Los Noches except for a very select few are nothing but insignificant pawns at my disposal. So after a fashion, yes the world is indeed my toy." Aizen replied in a matter of fact like tone.

" You heartless jerk!"

" Let us not forget Hitsugaya that you yourself are a lot like me. You don't really care about people, and if you do it's only a select few, just like I only value a select few of my pawns. You also wouldn't protect just anyone right? You are still just a mere boy, after all....you couldn't protect Hinamori-chan now could you?"

" Be...quiet Aizen! You have no right to lecture me! You and I....are....nothing....alike!" Toushiro breathed painfully. " I at the very least know the....value of a person's life1"

" We are more alike then you seem to understand, you are quite dim for a prodigy now aren't you Hitsugaya?"

" No matter.....what you say Aizen....I will kill you without...hesitation!"

" Yes, I don't doubt that you would Hitsugaya but.....could you do it in front of Momo?" Aizen questioned with a smirk on his face.

" Momo....knows what you really are now. There is no way she wouldn't want you dead after finally knowing the truth." Toushiro replied quite firmly considering his body was begging for mercy right now.

" That may be true but are you certain she doesn't still have some feeling of that unwavering loyalty to me way down in the depths of her subconscious?"

Toushiro gave no answer. He was in too much pain at the moment although he wanted to rip the life out of the man before him right that very second.

" My point is Hitsugaya, if you had the choice to kill me or let me live what you chose? Would you kill me in front of Momo's eyes like everyone else would say or would you let me live and risk the chance of losing your own life just to make Momo happy?"

Still no answer.

" You know, she doesn't appreciate you. Your just a crutch to her to support form the heartbreak of " losing" me."

" Better the crutch than the one who did the breaking." Toushiro replied.

" My point exactly. Could you kill me in front of Momo thinking she doesn't care about me and break her heart? Could you?.....Hitsugaya."

" What....do you want with me....Aizen? I have been of.....no....value to you previously."

" Changing the subject are we? Well your question is on a need-to-know basis, there is no point in telling you because soon it won't matter whether you know or not. So I guess we'll just have to wait and see won't we Hitsugaya?" Aizen replied as he made the table go completely flat. Spikes came out and pierced Toushiro's already whipped and beaten back making him scream. Soon the table started shocking him mercilessly. Aizen walked over in the process of this and forced him to drink a strange orange liquid that made his body feel like it was being ripped apart and burned from the inside. His screams of pure agony echoed through Los Noches as his body violently shook and blood from his mouth and wounds splattered everywhere. Meanwhile Aizen and the Baggerbones just looked on in pure excitement and satisfaction.

" W-What have y-you done to m-me....Aizen?! What....was...i-in that vile?" Toushiro yelled through the shocks and in between the rapid gasps for air. " **Answer me!!!"**

" That liquid had pieces of a perfected copy of the Hougokyu, and a few other minor things none of it matters now. You are now completely and utterly.....**mine**."

" You will.....n-never own me Aizen! Never forget that!" Toushiro yelled as his consciousness began to slip away into darkness from the severe pain.

" Oh but you are wrong Hitsugaya because, I already do."

The last thing he heard before blacking out were these words.... " Sweet dreams...my new servant."

* * *

**Back in Soul Society:**

" You want us to do what?!!" all the shinigami shouted in unison.

" I said, if Hitsugaya remains on Aizen's side and reaches a power higher than Daiguren Hyourinmaru, you are to kill him immediately that is a direct order." Yamamoto repeated firmly.

" You can't be serious! Not after everything he did for..." Renji was cut off by a rather annoyed Yamamoto.

" Silence Abarai-fukutaicho! We have already been over this before, I refuse to risk the lives of thousand shinigami for one young naive boy like Hitsugaya-Taicho!"

" What?! What did you just say?! Is that how you truly feel about someone who risked everything to keep safe what **you** hold dear?! Well Yamamoto?!!" Ukitake shouted outraged.

" Jyuushiro! I never would have expected such disrespect would have come from you! Now calm down! There is still the chance that it will not come to that."

" Even so, I can't believe you would talk about one of your most loyal captains like that. I will sit but I will not be the one to end Toushiro's life." Ukitake remarked then sat back down.

" Very well Jyuushiro, you will not have that duty." Yamamoto replied. " Now then there is the issue of Aizen. If he should decide to come here we need to make sure we fully prepared. What is the condition of our units Zaraki-Taicho?"

" Everything and everyone is ready sir. Especially my squad, we are ready to get it on!" Kenpachi replied while grinning. " when do we start?"

" You shouldn't be in such a rush to do battle with Aizen Zaraki-Taicho. This battle could decide the ultimate fate of Soul Society that happens to be in the hands of the youngest member of the thirteen court guard squads."

Everyone took their attention off of Yamamoto for a second to see snow falling outside. To everyone else it looked beautiful but to certain people it reminded them of a certain someone. After turning their attention back to Yamamoto, Momo could help but keep watching the snow, but she was not looking at sadly longing for Toushiro as she normally would. No this time she was looking at it with eyes of fear as memories of the dream came back that made her body shake. This was no snow this, was a warning.

" _No, no, no! This isn't normal snow it's a warning! Aizen is coming and I don't mean tomorrow I mean now, right now!"_

" **What are you saying Momo! You mean he's right on top of us?! But how can you be sure?!"**

" _Yes Tobiume he's coming! And what do you mean how can I be sure?! I know what true snow looks like and true snow only comes when Shiro-chan makes it, this snow....it's...it's..."_

" **It's what?"**

" _It's the snow I saw in my dream! It's the snow Shiro-chan died in!!"_ Momo screamed at her zanpakto as tears began to form in her eyes from the awful memory.

" **Okay Momo calm down, it was just a nightmare. Now let's think about this, I'll warn the zanpakto's while you warn everyone else. After Yamamoto finishes answering Zaraki we'll do it okay?"**

" _Okay, I hope he hurries...."  
_

" Now as to answer your question Zaraki-Taicho," came Yamamoto's voice. " We start as soon as Aizen arrives and...."

" And arrived I have." came a voice that echoed throughout the room as everyone's feet and arms were encased in a familiar cast made from hard stone. They were too late.

There before them all was Aizen Sosuke and the Baggerbones brothers on each side of him as he had obviously taken the center. Although everyone was imprisoned around the walls of the room with their feet to the ground and arms to the wall and the covered almost evey angle, Toushiro could not be seen. As he walked forward to the center of the room, everyone glared. He was here at last.

" Greetings.....Soul Society."

* * *

**A/N: BWAHAHA!!! YET ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!!! BUT SINCE I'M FEELING NICE ( YOU ALL KNOW I'M JUST MESSING WITH YOU) HERE'S MY ANONCEMENT:**

**ONE: SOME OF YOU PROBABLY ALREADY KNOW THIS BUT JUST TO MAKE SURE YOU ALL KNOW, THERE WILL INDEED BE A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY! ( ALL THE LOYAL FANS REJOICE) YAY!**

**TWO: I HAVE DECIDED TO BE REALLY NICE AND MAKE A CHRISTMAS SPECIAL THAT HAS SOME OF THE SEQUEL STUFF IN IT! YOU MIGHT THINK IT'S A LITTLE DUMB BUT SO I DON'T RUIN THE BEGINNING OF THE SEQUEL I WILL POST IT SOMETIME AFTER CHRISTMAS WHEN THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE SEQUEL IS UP AND I'M DONE WITH THIS THAT WAY YOU GUYS WON'T HAVE TO WAIT A WHOLE OTHER YEAR TO READ IT!! WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THAT?**

**  
NOW NEXTCHAPTER SHOULD BE CALLED: THE LAST CONFRONTATION PART ONE. I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!!!**

**  
ANYWAY THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH AND I WISH YOU A WONDERFUL CHRISTMAS AND AN EXCELLENT NEW YEAR!!!! LONG LIVE HITSUHINA!!!**

**KAZEEK**

* * *


	18. The Last Confrontation Part 1

**A/N: YO PEOPLE! HOW ARE YOU DOING? WELL I'M GOOD! ANYWAY, I REALLY TRIED TO DO A GOOOD JOB ON THIS CHAPTER SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! OH! ALSO I THOUGHT YOU ALL SHOULD KNOW THAT I NOW HAVE A SUGGESTION BOX LIKE I'M SURE MANY OTHER AUTHORS DO AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR STORIES YOU'D LIKE ME TO WRITE LET ME KNOW! AND AS SOON AS I FINISH THIS STORY AND POST THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY SEQUEL I SHALL POST MY CHRISTMAS SPECIAL! AND I FORGOT TO MENTION LAST CHAPTER WAS ALSO POSTED IN HONOR OF TOUSHIRO'S BIRTHDAY! ANYWAY...PLEASE REVIEW, ENJOY, AND HERE I GO...**

* * *

" A fool's knowledge causes destruction, a wise man's knowledge prevents wrath." ~ Kazeek

* * *

Aizen gazed around the room with a grin of victory plastered on his features. The Baggerbones remained at his side while he walked around the room observing it and making what looked like plans for a new throne room where Yamamoto's large chair presently stood.

" Aizen! What gives you the right to come here and automatically act like you own the place?!" Kira yelled, his teeth barred at the corrupted man.

Aizen ignored his statement and continued on with observing the room. The Baggerbones followed his every move until he was once again in the center of the room. Moving to the side to give their oh-so-powerful leader some room the two arrancar eyed each soul reaper with extreme caution as to alert their leader quickly if anything should go wrong.

" Are you quite finished babbling now Kira? You are starting to annoy me." Aizen stepped towards Izuru, snapped his fingers, and the Baggerbones instantly appeared in front of him and gave Kira a sock to the stomach making him cough some blood on to the floor.

" That's quite enough Aizen! What is the reason for your coming?!" Yamamoto boomed.

" My reason is indeed quite simple old man." Aizen replied as his attention was now directed at the elderly man confined behind him. " I have come to conquer soul society, and turn all of you into hollows. Perhaps making you into my slaves for future use. There did that simple explanation sum up my complex plan for you weak-minded fools to understand?"

" Do not belittle me Aizen, your plan still may not come to pass." Yamamoto replied. " I am not Soutaicho for nothing, remember that well."

" And who are you to lecture me on who is rightfully in charge? I have no need for a demonstration of your minuscule power old man. You and the rest of soul society were to foolish to notice the great potential that was right behind your doors, so why should I acknowledge the potential that I have already witnessed?"

Aizen approached for once a completely helpless Yamamoto and mockingly smirked at him while removing his captains coat, leaving him in normal shinigami dress. Astonished by this action everyone immediately tried to free themselves except for Momo who never took her eyes off Aizen for a second, glaring at him all the while.

" That is what I think of your superior power old man." Aizen stated after throwing his coat to the ground and grinding it into the floor with his foot. He then proceeded to sit in the Soutaicho's chair just taking in the moment with every step he took. Once he sat down he gave orders to the Baggerbones to sit down on the floor beside him and to enjoy the moment as well even though there was one chair sitting by Aizen's right hand that one of the two brothers could have easily taken.

" **Where is Toushiro?!! What have you done with him?!**" Momo hissed all the while trying to break free so she could strangle the man before her.

" Are you referring to my new servant Hinamori-chan? I was wondering when one of you were going to ask where your _precious friend_ was." Aizen mocked calmly.

" He is **not **your property and don't speak as if you own him as such!!!"

" My, my quite feisty aren't we Hinamori-chan? Perhaps you need to show me more respect as well, I certainly had a hard enough time getting it from Hitsugaya."

" Yeah girl, if I were you I'd shut my mouth before I got in trouble with Aizen-sama!" Jimjack yelled from his seat on the floor.

" Well I got news for you bub, your not me!!!" Momo snapped back. " And Toushiro would never give you respect willingly even if you tortured him for years on end to get it!"

" Why you little..." Jamjack began as he got up to go and smack Momo senseless. But before he reached her Aizen stopped him.

" Now, now Jamjack, there is no need for such violence. If Hinamori-chan wishes to see Hitsugaya, by all means, let her see Hitsugaya."

" Yes sir." Jamjack replied as he sat back down but he still gave Momo an "I'm watching you" look.

" Well where is he?!!" Ichigo yelled.

Aizen turned his attention to the new voice and simply eyed the Kurosaki annoyingly. " Ah, the vizard boy. What prey tell are you doing in Soul society? Don't you have a family to return to in the world of the living? Such matters do not concern you."

" Why don't you just shut your mouth and tell us what the heck you did with Toushiro!"

" I believe I just told you that that information is none of your concern."

" I'm Taicho of the fifth division now! It is as much my concern as everybody else's!!" Ichigo shirked.

" Taicho of the fifth are we? Seems you are rather desperate Yamamoto to chose a pathetic boy like him to be Taicho of the fifth. It is quite a shame really, has the once so proud thirteen court guard squads really fallen that far since I've been gone?"

" Perhaps it is not us that have fallen far, but you Aizen." Yamamoto answered.

" Spare me your pity old man. I have no use for such a thing. Furthermore I don't believe I asked for your opinion. Last time I checked you were pretty useless when Soul Society needed you."

" Do not pretend to know something you know nothing about Aizen. It could be troublesome for you later."

" Shut your trap old man!! You are in no position to lecture Aizen-sama!" Jamjack hissed. " Or do I have to come over there and deal with you myself?"

" Ha! I'd like to see you try! That's the Soutaicho you're talking about! He'll fry you like you were noodles in his ramen!" Renji commented mockingly toward Jamjack.

" Watch it fool or I'll show you fried!" Jimjack warned.

" Enough you two we have no time to fool around with these hindrances. What is the condition of my army?"

" Everyone is ready to enter upon your command Aizen-sama. Do you wish us to call them?"

" No, not quite. I have a little more interrogating to do before then. Are you aware Soul Society, of why I captured Hitsugaya in the first place?" Aizen paused and looked at everyone while they gave him an " of course we do" look. " Well seeing as you all know the answer, are you prepared to face the mass chaos that is sure to ensue at the hands of your young prodigy?"

" How can you be certain that he will obey your orders? It is not like he is your puppet, and jugging by our information three things must happen for Hitsugaya-Taicho to be able to unlock his power. Three things that have not happened yet." Shunsui stated boldly.

" You will find, Kyouraku-Taicho, that I have many ways of getting what I want. Some may be in the form of manipulation, I'm sure you all know that well by now, and some may be in the form of torture."

" And in this case it was torture wasn't it?"

" In a matter of speaking, yes. You see as torture, I see it as **persuasion.**"

" You're sick." Came Soifon's voice from one side of the room.

" Should I go shut her trap sir or do you have something else in mind?" Jimjack asked.

" Yes as a matter of fact I do. First, tell Yami to ready his troops. Second, tell Nakim to surround the thirteen divisions so that no one may escape alive. Third, tell Li Roy to make sure no reinforcements come to their aid, and fourth...." Aizen paused and got up from Yamamoto's chair and proceeded to once again walk to the center of the room. Once there, he turned to face everyone present with his hands behind his back in a posing manner and a pleased smile on his face.

" **Enter, Hitsugaya."**

WHOOOOSH!!!! a black portal formed in the center of the room on Aizen's right side. Once the dust cleared it revealed a perfectly health-looking Toushiro! All the scratches, bruises, and cuts that were on his face and hands were gone. Since they couldn't see the rest of his body they weren't sure but they guessed all the previous bruises, whip marks, and cuts were gone as well. Although there were some other unpleasant differences that _really_ stood out. He was wearing a typical arrancar outfit but it had a red dragon encircling his body, it's tail started from what appeared to be his back, and it's head stopped in the middle of his stomach. His eyes were no longer the calm, caring, and yet fiery turquoise depths that Momo so well knew. No, his eyes were now foggy and glazed over making his once brilliant eyes of turquoise seem a deep and dark green.

But that was not the most unusual thing that was wrong with him. Around his neck there was a silver metal collar that looked as if it had been made in a lab. Hyourinmaru was securely strapped to his back as usual but the main thing that grabbed Momo's attention was his eyes and the collar.

There were a few moments of silence while everyone starred at the " new" Toushiro Hitsugaya. No one said a word until Aizen's voice broke the silence.

" Isn't it glorious? Do you all now see what a little research and effort can do?" he asked.

No one said a word, they all could not help but stare.

" Yo you stupid shinigami!!! Pay attention when Aizen-sama is talking to you! Or I come over there and beat each and every one of you senseless!!" Jimjack yelled when no one was responding to his leader.

" It's alright Jimjack, I suppose I should have Hitsugaya introduce himself now shouldn't I?"

" What ever you desire sir." Jamjack replied.

" Very well, Hitsugaya bow and introduce yourself considering you now have an alias these simpletons don't know, I'll humor them and let you state your name and position. You may begin." Aizen remarked while proudly standing next to Toushiro.

" Yes sir." Toushiro replied in a zombie-like tone. " Special right hand arrancar: Kangarasu." ( cold crow). Toushiro stated. He stepped forward a little, bowed to each of them, and then turned to Aizen and waited for his next command.

" Well done Hitsugaya, you may now take your place in the chair next to mine, I'm sure you can figure out just which one that is."

" Yes sir." With that Toushiro approached the empty seat next to Yamamoto's or at the moment Aizen's chair and took his seat.

" As you all know Hitsugaya's new alias means " cold crow" I suppose your all wondering the reason behind that." Aizen paused. " You see Kangarasu is used just as equally for ravens, and in some countries a raven is a symbol of death. And considering Hitsugaya controls water and ice I thought it fit well considering he is also going to be the downfall of you all. So if you don't mind I prefer the term " cold raven" instead." Aizen informed.

" He already has a name and it doesn't involve your twisted alias!!" Ichigo yelled furiously. Ichigo began releasing his reitsu to such and extent that the cast of stone that held him was starting to crack. Once in realization of this he began trying even harder until...

" Jimjack, if you don't mind I think our captives chains could use a little more tightening. Please change their bonds from a cast to chains and make them extra strong for the vizard boy and the Soutaicho."

" Yes, Aizen-sama."

" Curse you!" Ichigo snapped as everyones bonds went from thick casts on their arms and legs that pinned their legs to the ground and arms to the wall to medium length, hard chains of stone. Everyone encouraged by Ichigo's example began once again trying to break free. Everyone that is except Momo, ever since Toushiro entered the room her eyes did not leave him once.

* * *

" **Momo, are you okay?"**

" _Tobiume..."_

" **Yes."**

" _What happened to him?"_

" **I don't know Momo, I'm sorry."**

" _I have to do something, I have to help Toushiro! He's not himself there's obviously something wrong. His eyes.... they're empty."_

" **I know Momo, but right now the best way to help him is to think of a plan and then wait for the best opportunity. I know it's painful to see him like this but we have to be patient alright?"**

" _I understand, it just hurts so much..."_

" **I know. Let's just hope that somehow, someway, he comes back."**

" _Alright."_

" **Hold on Momo, it will get better I promise. Besides, I won't let him keep Hyourinmaru forever, count on that!"**

" _What did you just say Tobiume?"_

" **I-I mean you can't keep that dragon down for long that's for sure!"**

" _Yeah, sure that's what you said."_**" Oh quiet Momo!"**

" _Thanks Tobiume, I needed that."_

" **Your welcome Momo, now let's get Toushiro back shall we?"**

" _Right! I'll let you know when I need you."_

" **Okay."** And with that the zanpakto left her thoughts.

" _Please snap out of it, please comeback... Shiro-Chan."_

* * *

" I suppose your all curious about what I've done to Hitsugaya." Came Aizen's voice.

" Of course we are!" snapped Rukia.

" That's what we've been asking this whole time!!" yelled Ichigo.

" What did you do to my Taicho!!" screamed Rangiku.

" **Release him immediately!!"** boomed Yamamoto.

" Give Hitsugaya-Taicho back!" shrieked Renji, Kira, and all the members of tenth squad and other squads that were currently present but neither Taicho nor fukutaicho.

" **What have you done to Shiro-Chan!!!!" **Momo shouted at last.

" My, my all of you are in quite a rush aren't you? Very well then, I'll tell you." Aizen replied calmly while smirking at Momo.

" I forced Hitsugaya to drink a formula that had pieces of a perfected copy of the Hougokyu in it. This allows me to use the collar I created to it's fullest extent. Now before I go on I am aware of those three things Kyouraku-Taicho so kindly brought up earlier have not happened yet. Therefore I had to as you would call it torture the first two things out of him, but the third was easy. I simply used his hatred for me as the motivation to awaken his powers. Unfortunately I can't find a way to make Hitsugaya change nor can I find his so-called motivation but his hatred for me should suffice for now, besides as long as I have such a powerful thing as that as motivation and once his powers awaken if I should have to, train him to use them properly, I can skip this " change" altogether not to mention even the slightest hint of his awakened power will be more than enough to destroy us all, even me."

" You are meddling with forces that you know nothing of, how are you to know whether or not this power will be too great for even you to control? Are you sure you want to unleash such a thing Aizen?" Yamamoto asked.

" Shut your trap old man! Aizen-sama is talking! Pretty soon I'm gonna come over there and shut it for you if you don't first!!" threatened Jamjack.

" As I was saying," continued Aizen. " Jugging that I lack two of these three important things if I succeed in unleashing Hitsugaya's power it will only last for a limited amount of time. Therefore once I do I will waste no time in destroying Soul Society, rest assured if a few of you accept my offer and join me you will be spared. What do you think of that?"

" HA! Like anybody here would join you! You obviously don't keep your promises otherwise Ichimaru wouldn't be here now would he?!" Ichigo angrily stated.

" Ichimaru is a cowardly traitor who as such has no since of loyalty whatsoever. If it was in his best interest he would kill his own mother if he hadn't already." Aizen remarked coldly. " He's probably only here to gain your pity and once he has it, he'll rip out everything you care about right out from under you."

" That's not true anymore Aizen! Gin's changed!!" Rangiku yelled. This action caused Ichimaru to look at Rangiku with, for once, a surprised look on his face.

" And how Matsumoto, can you be sure of that?" asked Aizen.

" I know Aizen, in my heart, I know." Rangiku simply replied.

" _Rangiku...."_

" Ah, it's so sweet it makes me sick!!!" came Jimjack from his seat. " Why don't you shut your mouth and let Aizen-sama answer the question you've been waiting for huh chick?!!"

" Jimjack...." came Toushiro's zombie-like voice.

" What do you want Hitsugaya?"

" You would do well to keep your mouth shut as well. If you don't... I'll **kill you.**" Toushiro threatened.

" Why you little..."

" Jimjack." came Aizen's voice as he stopped the fight that was about to take place between his new right hand man and his best assassins.

" Yes Aizen-sama?" Jimjack replied.

" If I'm not mistaken, back in Hueco Mundo I made Hitsugaya your superior besides myself isn't that correct?"

" Yes it is Aizen-sama but..."

" Then as such I suggest you and your brother do as your told considering you are now under his command besides my own. Also as your superior you are to call him respectfully by his alias, understand?"

" I understand Aizen-sama."

" Good, now apologize."

Jimjack stood up from his seat and approached Toushiro's. He then looked him straight in the eye and bowed.

" Please forgive my actions Kangarasu-dono." Jimjack pleaded. Toushiro just nodded and Jimjack took his seat once again.

" Out of curiosity Jimjack, why did you not refer to him as " sama" as you do me?" Aizen asked although he already knew the answer.

" Because Aizen-sama, as you know the honorific " dono" shows less respect than " sama" but greater respect than " san" I'm only stating that ninety-five percent of my loyalty lies with you, but I will still do as Kangarasu-dono orders me to." Jimjack replied honestly.

" Well said Jimjack, I'm pleased with you."

" Thank you, Aizen-sama."

" Now continuing on," Aizen began. " The collar placed around his neck is made up of the rest of the copied Hougokyu and some metal. This lets the collar react with the formula inside Hitsugaya's body giving me full control over himself and his actions. Unfortunately, if the collar should be destroyed my control over him would cease and all of his previous injuries and internal wounds would reappear leaving him in agonizing pain. But I don't have to worry about any of you destroying it now do I? And wouldn't it be in your best interest to keep him alive and under my control? After all his injuries are so severe that he would probably last an hour at most without immediate medical treatment, and in thee highly unlikely chance he would be so bold as to fight me or the Baggerbones you might as well cut that time in half."

" You filthy snake!" Ukitake shouted from behind.

" I guess I didn't make myself clear when I tightened everyone's bonds. Maybe you'll listen to your former ally." Aizen paused and turned to Toushiro. " Kangarasu, walk around the room and make sure everyone's chains are good and tight now would you."

" Yes sir." Toushiro said as he arose from his chair and began to do as he was told. He began walking around to everyone's chains tugging harshly on them and tightening them if need be. Rukia, Ichigo, Gin, Rangiku, and even Byakuya pleaded to Toushiro to snap out of it and realize who they were and what he was doing, but it was no use.

" _What do I do? He's coming this way and he doesn't remember any of us! But he has to, he has to comeback!"_

Momo's thoughts were broken as Toushiro stopped three shinigami's away from her and turned his attention to Soifon who asked him if he knew who they were. Toushiro only gave her a blank stare before replying.

" Of course I know who you are. Soifon-Taicho of the second division, also head of the stealth force, your most important person is " The god of flash" Shihouin, Yoruichi, your zanpakto is named Suzumebachi who's ability upon your command can kill any enemy by hitting them in the same place twice. You are very fast and want to surpass " The god of flash" at all cost, that is also one of your weaknesses. There is more but from there I will not continue." Toushiro stated in a calm zombie-like voice. Soifon was speechless. When did he learn about her personal life too?

" Impressive isn't it? He knows that much and more about all of you and all it took was one day of study." Aizen commented. " After all, once the collar was applied everything he used to know is gone. He dose not remember you the way you wish him to, he thinks of you no longer as allies but as enemies to study up on."

Toushiro went back to his mission of tightening everyone's chains and at last came to Momo. Upon reaching her tears started forming in her eyes but he still reached for her chains but paused when he heard her sad and shaky words come to his ears in a whisper.

" _It's me Toushiro," _she began shakily. _" It's me Momo! You've got to remember Toushiro, you have to remember us!"_

" I told you before I already know who you all are Hinamori, Momo fukutaicho of the fifth division." he replied quietly in a formal drone-like voice. As he began to tighten her chains but paused once more to hear her sad reply.

" _No Toushiro, please remember us the right way as your friends. Please remember me,"_ She paused and motioned for him to bring his ear closer to her face so he and only he could hear the last part of her plea.

" _Please... **Shiro-Chan."**_

He backed away from her just enough to see her face, his eyes wide. Why did that named sound so annoyingly familiar? Who was this girl really? Did he really know in such a way as for her to have a pet-name for him? Without anyone except Momo noticing he did in fact not tighten her chains even through he should have, he in fact loosened them ever so slightly giving her a little more freedom. After one last careful glance at her he began to walk away, but just when Momo thought she blew it entirely, she could have sworn one familiar saying left his mouth in a whisper.

" _Hinamori?" _With that he finished his assignment and went back to his seat.

* * *

**Meanwhile Inside Toushiro's subconscious or mind:**

" What happened? Where the heck am I?"

" _**You are in the inner realms of your subconscious."**_

" Hyourinmaru?"

" _**No, I am not your zanpakto."**_

" Then who are you and how did you invade my thoughts?" Toushiro asked as he stood up to see the drone-like form of himself in arrancar dress.

" _**I am technically you but the you that is under Aizen's control and only serves him. This is what you now look like on the outside to the rest of the world."**_

" So that's what he did to me! He made his drone-like slave is that it?! Toushiro answered furiously while approaching his drone self.

" _**Indeed. You now serve him and him alone."**_

" Yeah, like that will ever happen."

" _**It is currently happening, see for yourself."**_ With that his drone waved it's hand and created a mirror-like circle in the darkness that let Toushiro hear, and see what was going on outside.

" What the heck am I doing?!"

" _**You are merely carrying out Aizen's will."**_

" Oh no I will not! Now tell me how to get out of this trance he has me in!!"

" _**No matter what you do you will not be able to accomplish what needs to be done in order to escape the trance."**_

" Tell me how to escape now!!" Toushiro yelled as he grabbed the drone by his uniform and yanked him forward. " I don't care what I have to do I'm getting out of this trance!"

" _**There are three ways one unknown to Aizen of how to escape the trance."**_ The drone replied.

" And?"

" _**One: Aizen or someone must remove the collar from around your neck. Two: you must defeat me in combat and then jump through the door of light behind you or three: something unheard of must happen outside that's so astounding and shocking that the collar shatters from the inside out."**_

" Oh well that's not challenging at all." Toushiro replied sarcastically.

" _**I told you."**_

" But who said anything about not trying?"

* * *

**Outside In the First division:**

" Just wait till I get my hands on you Aizen!! Your going to pay for what you've done to Toushiro!!" Momo yelled furiously while trying to break free.

" Your trying my patience Hinamori-Chan."

" When I get out of here I'm going to do more than try them!!!" she snapped.

" Aizen-sama can I please shut her and that Rangiku person up?!" came the Baggerbones in unison.

" Very well. We'll deal with the two of them here and now. But I think I'll have Kangarasu do the dirty work." Aizen replied.

" As you wish Aizen-sama, shall we inform Kangarasu-dono for you?" They asked.

" No need I'll do it myself." Aizen paused and walked over to the side with the Baggerbones in tow. He then turned to a now standing Toushiro who was waiting for his next command little did the real Toushiro know that this command would break his heart:

" **Hitsugaya, kill Matsumoto, Rangiku and Hinamori, Momo, now."**

* * *

**A/N: YES I SUPPOSE YOU ALL HATE ME RIGHT NOW ( PLEASE DON'T) BUT I HAVE TO KEEP YOU GUYS INTERESTED!! ANYWAY.... I HONESTLY HOPE I DID A GOOD JOB AND THAT YOU LIKED IT! I CAN SEE HOW SOME PARTS MAY BE CONFUSING SO IF YOU HAVE A QUESTION JUST ASK! NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE CALLED: THE LAST CONFRONTATION PART TWO. ANYWAY.... HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! THANKS!!!! ^^**

**KAZEEK**

**PS. LONG LIVE HITSUHINA!!!!**


	19. The Last Confrontation Part 2

**A/N: YO PEOPLE!!! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW SORRY I AM!!! I WAS REALLY BUSY AND THEN WE HAD FINALS AT SCHOOL, AND THEN THERE'S JUST PLAIN LIFE AND.....WELL YOU GET THE IDEA. ANYWAY I'M REALLY SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME! AHHHH! I CAN'T BELIVE I'M ALMOST DONE WITH THIS STORY! I'M BUMMED AND HAPPY AT THE SAME TIME. WELL ENOUGH ABOUT ME, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT! I REALLY TRIED TO DO A REALLY GOOD JOB ON THIS CHAPTER, I WARN YOU NOW THERE IS A LOT OF BACK AND FORTH BETWEEN TOUSHIRO'S MIND AND THE OUTSIDE WORLD. ANYWAY.... PLEASE REVIEW, AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!! AND NOW....LET'S DO THIS THING!!**

**PS. WHISPERS, WEAK TALKING, AND THOUGHTS ARE ITALLICIZED.**

* * *

" Dying isn't goodbye, it's only see you later." ~ Kazeek

* * *

**Inside Toushiro's subconscious/mind:**

" **The order has been given and must now be carried out." **came the zombie-like voice of drone Toushiro.

" Are you insane?! There is no way I'm going to let Aizen get away with this!"

" **Do not interfere. It is pointless, I already told you that you will not be able to meet the circumstances necessary to escape the trance you are currently in."**

" And I told you who said anything about not trying?" Toushiro replied back.

" **No matter how hard you try you will not be able to hinder me from preforming the task Aizen has given me."**

" Who's side are you on anyway?"

" **I am on no one's side."**

" Then what possessed you to tell me how to break the trance?"

" **I merely wanted you to let me carry out my orders without anymore interruptions."**

" Ha! You only increased my chances of success by motivating me further!"

" **I see, even so I control the actions of your body. To break the trance you must eliminate me one way or another which you most certainly do not want to do."**

" And why is that?"

" **Because as soon as you broke the trance, in mere minutes your body would go back to being in the unbearable pain you were in during your time in Hueco Mundo. While, as you've probably noticed, under Aizen's control you are perfectly healthy and in no danger of dying." **replied the drone still facing the mirror that was going to let himself and Toushiro see and hear the outside world that was soon going to be filled with the sad screams and cries of two of his most precious friends.

" And you think I'd want to live knowing that I killed the two most important people in my life!!" Toushiro yelled outraged.

" **You go so far for a mere girl who is of no value whatsoever. Have you forgotten so soon how much she cared for the man you now serve and abandoned you in pursuit of him?"**

" I have not, but none of it matters now. The only thing that matters to me right now is keeping Momo away from Aizen and his selfish ambitions."

" **I see..." **All of a sudden the drone turned around and smacked Toushiro so hard he went flying in the opposite direction from the door of light and his drone-like self. Standing up to see the drone commence with the given order, Toushiro's furry was kindled even more. Upon tying to advance toward the drone he found he could not, chains of darkness now held him back from doing so. Glaring at the drone and wishing for any sort of weapon to fight the drone with, Toushiro gritted his teeth. The sense of malice directed at himself made the drone turn his head every so slightly to look at his material self.

" **Then let us begin, my opponent."**

* * *

**Outside:**

" Toushiro! You have to fight back! Realize what your doing! Remember who we are!" Ichigo pleaded trying with all his might to break free in time to save the two lieutenants from their oncoming demise.

" Shut it Kurosaki! Kangarasu-dono does not need to be bothered by your pathetic plea's for mercy!" snapped Jimjack from his seat on the floor. " Please continue, Kangarasu-dono."

Turning his attention back to Momo and Rangiku, Toushiro slowly approached them and removed the chains, leaving shackles on their hands and feet. Neither one fought back knowing that they could not harm the person who helped them so much and who gave himself up without hesitation to save their lives. Dragging them over to a free area not too close to a nearby wall, Toushiro then proceeded to spread them apart from each other so each of them could not get help from the other.

" Hitsugaya-Taicho! Please understand that we are not your enemies, but your friends! We know you would never do this on your own accord! Especially not to Momo, please sir, fight back!!" Rukia pleaded hardly being able to hold herself together at the sight of this cruel predicament.

" Your cries do not reach him, this is the end." stated Jamjack inching closer to get a better view.

* * *

**Inside Toushiro's mind:**

The sound of combat ragged on as two worthy opponents fought for two entirely different goals each opposing the other highly. The sound of kicks and punches could be heard in great quantities, as could a few yelps from Toushiro here and there while the drone punched and kicked him mercilessly.

" **Why do you not surrender? Why do you keep fighting for someone so worthless as that girl?"** the voice of the drone chimed annoyingly. In return he received no answer only more resistance from his material self.

" Why do you not draw your sword? Am I that unworthy or are you just that foolish?" Toushiro questioned back.

" **It is not I who is foolish but you." **

And so the fight continued, each fighting for supreme victory over the other. One fighting to save what is precious to him and the other for the sake of duty, neither side giving in once. The drone jumped backwards and drew his zanpakto from it's sheath. **" There, is that better?"**

" Much, thank you."

They continued on and on but the drone still held the advantage of controlling Toushiro's body. Even though they were fighting the drone could still control it's movements with his thoughts, time was running out and Toushiro knew he had to do something, and **fast.**

* * *

**Meanwhile outside:**

After placing the two fukutaicho's in position and checking to make sure that position was correct, Toushiro proceeded to walk forward toward Momo. Unsheathing Hyourinmaru and aligning himself in front of Momo, he raised his sword and waited for Aizen's command.

Although before Aizen was able to give the command, Toushiro turned his attention to the girl before him. She looked at him unbelievingly but also with eyes full of pain at the sight of him and he just couldn't understand why. Was it because she knew she was about to die at his hands? Or something else.....

" Wait."

Turning to the voice of his superior, Toushiro looked at him, his eyes in wonder at why he was stopped so suddenly. " I want to give them one last chance, after that you may proceed Kangarasu."

" Yes, sir." Drone Toushiro replied while placing Hyourinmaru back in it's sheath.

" Now, Soul Society I have shown you mercy. I will ask once more, will you join me or suffer the consequences?" Aizen asked turning to the others in the room waiting for a reply.

" **We will never join you Aizen. You have fallen too far!"**

Yamamoto's reply seemed to answer the question for everyone. They all glared at him as if in unison all wishing he would drop dead right there. Like Rangiku said, if only looks could kill.

" So the Soul Society has chosen death...." Aizen paused, turned around, and gave Toushiro permission to execute the two whenever he was ready. " Then it's death, I shall deliver."

Toushiro turned and stepped toward Momo once again, unsheathing his zanpakto as he did so.

* * *

**Inside Toushiro's mind:**

Toushiro skidded across the darkness for what seemed like the thousandth time. Standing once again, he charged his drone-like self.

" **Do not interfere!!" **the drone surprisingly yelled as he sent Toushiro flying once again. Only this time it was only a few feet behind himself and the mirror. The drone then readied himself to carry out the order he was given. Facing the mirror, he unsheathed his sword, his actions inside now perfectly matched with those of the outside. Whatever he did now would happen in the outside world.

" **The time, has come."**

* * *

**Outside:**

Toushiro raised his sword high in the air, ready to bring it down, ending the life of the girl before him. " Any last words Hinamori, Momo? I will grant you that." he asked still staring down blankly at her. She gave no answer, she was too busy running through memories....

* * *

Momo's memory:

"_Shiro-chan, will you watch the stars with me tonight? Grandma's away so I thought it would be fun!"_

" _I don't want to look at stars."_

" _Please Shiro-chan?"_

" _No."_

" _Fine! I'll go watch them by myself!"_

_**Later....**_

" _Wow! That one was pretty! I wish Shiro-chan was here too..."_

" _I am here, I'm right behind you."_

" _Shiro-chan! You came!"_

" _Yeah."_

" _Hey, I thought you said you weren't going to watch the stars with me? Why now?"_

" _Because, it makes you happy when I do stuff with you. Besides I can't stand it when you're unhappy. It makes me feel funny."_

" _Shiro-chan..."_

" _Stop calling me that! My name is Toushiro!"_

" _I know but Shiro-chan is just so cute!"_

" _Oh! Watch the stars Bed wetter!"_

" _I don't wet the bed anymore Shiro-chan!"_

End memory.

* * *

" _You watched them with me because you wanted me to be happy, even though you didn't understand why at all. I guess we won't have anymore memories together now will we? This is the end isn't it, Shiro-chan?"_

Momo came out of her thoughts and looked at her childhood friend with sad, but understanding eyes. She already knew he tried his best and that alone was good enough for her.

" Sayonara, Shiro-chan."

* * *

**Inside Toushiro's mind:**

" Momo.....no!!"

" **Goodbye, Hinamori, Momo."**

" **NOOOOOO!!!!!"**

* * *

**Outside:**

**Stab!!**

The sound of a sword ripping through flesh was heard as each shinigami present oppened their eyes slowly to see a sight they never thought possible. There was toushiro, kneeling on the ground in front of Momo with Hyourinmaru straight through his own stomach. He had stabbed himself in order to save Momo from death.

" **Shiro-chan!!"**

* * *

**Inside Toushiro's mind:**

" **W-what is this?! H-how could you have possibly done this?! What possessed you to do something so rash?!" **the drone asked wheezily trying to fight the pain he now had in his stomach from his own sword. Toushiro was behind him holding it there and waiting for the drone to vanish, but before the drone vanished for good Toushiro answer it's question...

" Because the person you called worthless, is worth more to me than you will ever know."

The drone looked at him with wide and confused eyes but surprisingly gave him an answer he was not ready for. **" I see.....well done, my opponent, you have indeed defied the odds." **With that the drone vanished, the mirror shattered, and Toushiro was alone in darkness.

" _Here I come Momo, and this time, I won't let you down."_

* * *

**With Soul Society:**

The room was completely silent as everyone in looked on in amazement. No one moved an inch. Momo looked at Toushiro who was kneeling in front of her, his head down and unmoving. Rangiku was looking beside her to see her beloved Taicho kneeling beside one of her best friends. Ichigo, Rukia, Byakuya, Gin, and everyone else just watched in shock. And last but certainly not least, Aizen and the Baggerbones brothers just starred. The Baggerbones starred with disbelieving and shocked eyes as the collar around Toushiro's neck shattered and turned to fragments. While Aizen starred on blankly seemingly uncaring but the look in his eyes told everyone in the room he was absolutely furious within.

" Long time.....no see.....Momo." came the sudden and weak voice of the Toushiro Hitsugaya everyone knew. He was back.

Momo was about to reply when Toushiro's wounds began to reappear. He began to get worse by the second and when it was finally finished, he looked awful. They couldn't see his back or stomach, but just the sight of his face and hands was enough for them to know that he couldn't possibly have long to live, especially after what he did to save Momo and Rangiku's life. His arms and hands became useless, his face was covered in blood and cuts, his hands were bruised, beaten, and battered as well as what they could see of his arms. The arrancar outfit he was wearing was now covered in blood not that anyone cared about the outfit, he had a huge patch of red in his stomach from where he had placed Hyourinmaru, and his once snow white hair was now stained with splatters of red liquid.

He looked at her kindly, his eyes renewed with the fire they held before. She looked back at him and tears of joy came back as he offered her a small smile. He was definitely back.

" Shiro-chan...."

" My, my, how touching. Came the sarcastic voice of one Sosuke Aizen. " I hate to break up the reunion but I have more pressing matters to attend to. Jimjack, Jamjack, take care of Hitsugaya for me would you? I be up here if you need me." with that Aizen leaped to the top of the balcony that was in the captains room and sat down in a chair to enjoy the show. " Kill all three of them and don't disappoint me, but Hitsugaya dies last."

" Yes Aizen-sama!!"

" Well Kangarasu-dono," Jimjack remarked sarcastically. " Are you and your friends ready to die yet? I hope so because I never much liked being your subordinate anyway."

Toushiro didn't answer. He was in too much to hear, or reply to them right now all he was focusing on was keeping Momo and Rangiku safe. And that was enough of a challenge alone in his condition. Shakily attempting to stand, Toushiro resisted the pain and came to his feet panting heavily. He glared at the Baggerbones as they encircled him like vultures encircling a dying animal.

" Well, well, looks like the kid can stand. I guess that means he wants to fight us." Jamjack remarked.

" Yeah? Well what good can he do in that condition? He's got his own sword right though his stomach! What's he going to do? Pull it out with his mouth and fight that way? Nobody can fight like that! And he'd bleed to death in minutes, all we'd have to do is watch!" Jimjack replied mockingly.

The two brothers moved back a good distance away from Toushiro, whispered their plan and walked forward again. " This time Hitsugaya, you are going to die!"

In a flash the two disappeared. " Toushiro!" came Ichigo's voice from the wall. " They're going after Momo I'm sure of it!"

Just then something weird happened, the Baggerbones started chanting a song in their snake-like voices. Which only added to the weirdness they were already adding....

" Round and round the merry-go-round...." began Jimjack.

" The monkey chased the weasel...." came Jamjack, then came both together.

" And when the monkey starts to stop...." There was silence while everyone probed the room. Tension building up in each one of them. They all wanted to warn Toushiro of the on coming attack but no one could find the Baggerbones. Suddenly they both appeared and headed not for Momo, but **Rangiku.**

" Crap! We were fooled! They're headed for Rangiku, he'll never make it in time! He spread them out too far!" Rukia yelled.

The Baggerbones shumpoed toward Rangiku with a speed that rivaled " the god of flash" herself. Just as they were about to bring their zanpakto's crashing down on Rangiku they yelled:

" **Pop goes the weasel!!!!"**

**Smash!!! **Dust swarmed the room as the sound of clashing metal rung throughout it. Everyone including Aizen waited anxiously to see the results of the attempted execution. When the dust cleared four figures could be seen. There was Toushiro in between Rangiku and two shocked Baggerbones with Hyourinmaru in his mouth, but before anyone could say anything the surprisingly firm yet caring voice of one Hitsugaya Toushiro was heard loud and clear:

" **Stay away.....from my lieutenant!!!!!!" **with that a very angry Toushiro used Hyourinmaru to send the two brothers hurtling backwards into the wall behind. Everyone especially Rangiku was shocked, not just because he was able to save her, but because they had never seen Toushiro express such caring feelings toward Rangiku before.

" _Taicho..."_

" Are you....alright....Matsumoto?" Toushiro weakly asked.

" Yes, Taicho!"

" Good, Rangiku... listen to me."

" Yes sir! Anything you ask!" Rangiku replied still shaken up but also happy to be getting orders from her captain again.

" Please....protect Momo....for me when....I cannot. No matter what happens....or.....how badly you want to....come to my aid.....understand?" he asked tiredly.

Rangiku hesitated for a moment for fear of not being able to keep that promise. Her Taicho was the most important person in her life besides Gin, then it was Momo, but the point was she didn't know if she could just stand by and watch the second most important person in her life get killed by the ones that had taken everything away from him. None the less she obeyed.

" Yes, Taicho. Just don't die on me okay? I just got you back."

" I won't."

" Taicho?"

" What?"

" Welcome back." Rangiku said while smiling up at him from her kneeling position.

" Arigato, Matsumoto." with that Toushiro used his foot and pushed the keys the used to secure the shackles toward Rangiku, who then worked on unlocking herself while her Taicho took the best fighting stance he could. Once free, Rangiku shumpoed over to Momo and unlocked her shackles as well. The keys then disappeared their purpose had been fulfilled.

" Let me go Rangiku! I have to help Shiro-chan, he needs me!"

" I'm sorry Momo but I promised Taicho that I'd keep you safe and letting you go help him fight is the exact opposite. I know how you feel, I'm having a hard enough time listening to him right now myself, but you and I both are just going to have to trust him."

" But Rangiku....."

" Hinamori...." came Toushiro's soft but weak voice. " I promise you....I won't die."

" But how can you be sure Shiro-chan?!" Momo cried. " What happens if you do? I'll be just like the dream!"

" If I die today Momo.....**I will die in your arms."**

" Shiro-chan....."

" I promise you Momo......your nightmare.....will not come true."

Just when Momo was about to reply the sound of moving rubble could be heard and out stepped two very annoyed Baggerbones brothers. Toushiro glared at them while they advanced toward him and his two friends.

" **Slice them to pieces..... SIZUKESA!!!!!!!!" **Jamjack yelled furiously while his hyena appeared menacingly beside him.

" **Rip them to shreds......SENSHI!!!!!!!!!" **Jimjack chimed, his soldier joining them as well.

Rangiku and Momo cautiously walked over and stood between Ichigo and Rukia who were still chained to the wall. " What are you doing Rangiku?! Aren't you going to help Toushiro fight?! It's two against one for heavens sake and that doesn't include Aizen!" Ichigo yelled once he realized what they were doing. Giving her a questioning look he waited for her answer.

" I can't help him, I promised."

" Why the heck would you promise something like that when he's going to get massacred?!!"

" Because he asked me to protect Momo when he could not and that is exactly what I plan to do Kurosaki-Taicho." she replied hesitantly.

" Well a Taicho can overwrite another Taicho's order except for the Soutaicho's right? So as Taicho of the fifth division, Rangiku Matsumoto, I order you to go help Toushiro!!" Ichigo answered in all seriousness.

" But sir! I can't!"

" I overwrote his order Rangiku, I am a Taicho as well. Now go!"

" And I.....overwrite yours. Matsumoto, you stay put."

" Yes Taicho."

" Toushiro! You have to stop this! There is no way you can beat those two on your own in that condition!" Ichigo yelled angrily.

" Kurosaki....don't make me.....come over there....." Toushiro warned.

" That's just it Toushiro! You can't come over here!" Ichigo answered rather harshly much to everyones surpise and annoyance. " You can't even shumpo in that condition! If you can, prove it!"

" I can see right through you.....Kurosaki. You're worried....about me too....right?"

Ichigo was speechless. Toushiro was right, he was just worried. He wasn't trying to be mean like everyone probably thought he was, he just didn't want to see Toushiro die. " Yes, I am." he answered truthfully.

" Well....don't. Just believe in me....like you do in everyone....else here."

" Alright, I believe in you, Toushiro. But if you die on any of us, especially Momo....I will never forgive you!!" Ichigo joked half seriously.

" Alright, enough chatting! That was a lucky shot Hitsugaya, now it's our turn!!" Jimjack yelled, ready to leap at the prodigy.

" Yeah, any last words brat?" Jamjack asked mockingly as he too got ready to charge.

The room went silent, everyone waiting to hear the prodigy's reply. Although no one was ready for the reply they got and during his time in Hueco Mundo it had become a rather famous line....

" **Long Live Soul Society!!!"**

That shout through the room. Everyone was in amazement, that battle cry filled them with more hope then they've had in what seemed like a really long time. Everyone moved by this action joined in and soon one weak and beaten voice became hundreds of strong determined ones.

" Long live Soul Society!" shouted Ichigo who was now happy that he could chant it freely loud and clear unlike last time.

" Long live Soul Society!!!" joined Rukia.

" Indeed, Long live Soul Society!!" came Byakuya.

" Yeah! Long live Soul Society!!" Renji and Kira shouted together.

" Ha, ha, ha!! Long live Soul Society!!!" proclaimed Kenpachi along with his maniacal laugh.

" You said it Kenny!! Long live Soul Society!" chimed his small fukutaicho.

" We must motivate Hitsugaya-Taicho! We have to chant too! All squad members join in! Long live Soul Society!!!" came the voices of the many members of Toushiro's division along with other division members.

" Very well I will join too.....Long Live the Soul Society!!!" boomed Yamamoto along with Ukitake and Shunsui.

And finally, last, but the most important of all, came the two people Toushiro cared for the most: **" Long Live Soul Society!!!!!"** Momo and Rangiku shouted Together. Then the battle was on.

* * *

The Baggerbones shumpoed toward Toushiro, their zanpakto's out and ready. Once they got really close they leaped into the air and brought their swords crashing down. Toushiro dogged and then appeared behind Jimjack. Senshi quickly moved in front of his master but was quickly knocked back against the wall by Sizukesa who's tail was aiming for Toushiro but after Toushiro dogged it was too late for the hyena to retract.

" You little brat! You'll pay for that! Nobody makes a fool out of me!" Jamjack remarked. Quickly picking up his zanpakto, he jumped on top of his hyena and whispered a plan in it's ear. Sizukesa nodded it's headed in understanding and bared it's fangs at Toushiro.

" _That brats not getting away this time! I'll make sure of that!"_

Coming out of his thoughts Jamjack gave the order to his zanpakto. It then complied and took it's stance. " Baggerbones technique: **Poison gas fang!"**

Just like that Sizukesa's spikes turned from bone-like white with green poison tips to all green. The spikes then shot out of the hyena and directly at Toushiro. Gathering up enough strength Toushiro successfully dogged the first few. Or so he thought....

" Careful Hitsugaya, my fangs might just hunt you down!" turning to Jamjack's words, Toushiro and everyone else realized that the spikes has become like missiles. Unless they hit some sort of flesh, they would not stop.

" Shiro-chan! Look out!"

Responding to Momo's cry Toushiro jumped into the air successfully dogging the spike again but he still had to find someway to stop all the spikes without injuring the others or himself._ " Blast! What should I do? I can't let those things hurt Momo! Wait just a minuet...that's it!"_

Toushiro spun around headed in the direction of the wall. He now had a plan, all that mattered was if the Baggerbones would take the bait or not. He would have to make a sacrifice but if his hunch was right it was worth it.

" You can't escape them Hitsugaya! They only stop when they pierce flesh!" Jimjack yelled while watching Toushiro shumpo up the wall zig-zagging to doge the spikes for the time being.

" _Where does he think he's going?! Is he mocking us?! Oh, I'll show him!"_ with that thought in mind Jimjack raced after Toushiro.

" _Good, he took the bait. Now I have to end this battle quickly if I even have an inkling of a hope of even being able to fight Aizen! If this works then the Baggerbones should be out of commission, if I'm lucky, for good."_

When Toushiro saw Jimjack coming he jumped off the wall and headed straight for him. " So, you finally decided to stop running away?!" Jimjack asked ready to cut Toushiro down. Jimjack suddenly put his sword away and smacked Toushiro right in the face sending flying into the wall two shinigami's away from where Momo and Rangiku were now starring in horror.

" Ha! Ha! That's what you get for running away Hitsugaya!" Jimjack mocked.

" Who said anything.....about running?"

" What are you talking about Hitsugaya?!!" Jimjack yelled while he began to turn around.

" Brother! Watch out!"

Too late. Before Jimjack could react to his brothers warning, Sizukesa's spikes had already pierced his body along with the poison. Not even Senshi, was fast enough to get to his master in time.

" Blast you.....Hitsugaya!" with that Jimjack landed on the ground with a thud and didn't move an inch. Jamjack rushed immediately over to his brother while, before disappointing, Senshi blinded by rage rushed thoughtlessly at Toushiro. Toushiro began to stand but a sudden shout stopped him before he moved forward....

" **Snap, Tobiume!!"**

Momo had fired a blazing inferno at the cloaked soldier who then screeched in pain and disappeared in the ashes of it's cloak.

" Nobody....touches, Shiro-chan!!" Momo yelled taking everyone by surprise at her sudden action. Turning to Toushiro she quickly walked over and made him sit down while did her best to heal what she could of his wounds.

" Momo....."

" Shhhh, Shiro-chan, don't talk. You're hurt very badly and you are **not** dying on me today got it?" she asked firmly but sweetly to him at the same time.

" Yeah."

" Good, because now is not the time to argue with me."

" And....why is...that?"

" Because I'm completely ticked right now that's why!" Momo said in all seriousness. " Shiro-chan how can you joke around at a time like this?! You could die!"

" I'm happy to see....that you got your spirit back. I don't like it....when you cry....you know that." Toushiro replied while wiping the stray tears of her face gently with his thumb.

" Shiro-chan....."

" Momo, I have....to ....end it. No matter....what."

" Then we end it together, Shiro-chan."

" Momo...."

" Don't try to change my mind Shiro-chan. I'm a girl after all and when we make up our minds, there is no turning back!" Momo joked. " Besides....I just want to make sure my dream dosen't come true."

" Alright Momo.....but if it gets too dangerous....promise me....you'll get to safety."

" I promise Shiro-chan."

* * *

**On the other side of the room:**

" _Blast Hitsugaya! Look what's happened to my brother, and Aizen-sama didn't lift a finger to help us! His most loyal servants! Jimjack was right, why are we serving him anyway? That's it, he gets one more chance, if he gives the wrong answer my brother and I are out of here! I will not serve Aizen any longer!"_

Aizen-sama! Forgive us sir but I cannot fight without my brother. Please help us or we will die!" Jamjack pleaded. Taking his brother up to the balcony with him, he set him down against the side and bowed Aizen him gave Jamjack the signal to stand and he did so. Aizen stood up and approached Jamjack who had picked up his brother and was now leaning against the edge of the balcony.

" Forgive me Jamjack but...." Aizen paused and approached Jimjack again placing a hand on the twin arrancars shoulder. " Your death is none of my concern." with that Aizen pushed the two brother off the balcony very harshly.

" **Aizen-sama!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

* * *

**Back with the others:**

No one could believe their eyes when they Aizen push his own subordinates off a very high balcony. They knew they were dealing with Aizen but that was unexpected. Watching Jamjack fall to the floor, his brother in his arms, everyone including Aizen was a little surprised when suddenly, before the two hit the ground.....they disappeared.

Aizen jumped off the balcony and landed softly on the ground, not even batting an eye at what just happened. " Shall we begin Hitsugaya?"

" Aizen how could you treat your own subordinates in such a manner?" Yamamoto asked from the wall.

" Very easily old man." Aizen replied. " Now as I was saying.....let us begin, Hitsugaya."

Momo stood up along with Toushiro but then stepped protectively in front of him. A furious look on her face as she did so. " My, my, Hinamori-chan, how you've grown such a beautiful young woman both inside and out...."

" **Stop right there Aizen! I will not let that nightmare become reality!" **Momo hissed back keeping a close eye on the man before her. " You may have taken him away before, but you will **not **have him this time!"

" Well, well someone is rather protective of you aren't they Hitsugaya? And here I thought you were the one who was going to protect her. Looks like you've failed again doesn't it?"

" Aizen you....." Toushiro began only to be cut off by a totally ticked Momo.

" You're wrong Aizen, Shiro-chan has **always** protected me and he hasn't failed once, not even now."

" Momo....."

" Because now Aizen, it's my turn to protect him! **Snap, Tobiume!!" **Momo yelled, releasing her zanpakto once again.

" Very well Hinamori-chan, I'll humor you, shatter.....**Kyouka Suigetsu!!"**

Before Momo knew it Aizen was already behind her. Toushiro panicked at the sight of that move. Oh he knew that move, all too well. Using all the strength he could gather in that split second he threw himself forward, pushed Momo out of the way, and blocked what he could of the attack. Although he was able to block most of it, his arm still received a deep gash as a reward for his efforts.

" You learn fast don't you Hitsugaya? You were able to figure out how to stop my attack after only seeing it once. Well done, but I'm afraid that 's not quite enough." Aizen remarked. He then used his finger and pushed Toushiro into the wall behind. A loud crash resounded in the room and when the dust cleared Toushiro was lying in a pile of rocks unmoving.

" Shiro-chan!!" Momo automatically rushed to the aid only to be stopped in her tracks and picked up by Aizen.

" I do not wish to get blood all over my brand new throne room. So lets take this outside shall we? You are coming with me Hinamori-chan!"

" Put her down Aizen!" Rangiku yelled. But before she could move Aizen chained her to the wall again.

" I'm sorry Matsumoto, but I can't do that. Now you've forced me to take measures I never wanted to take. Now your chains will only leave if I undo them or if I die. Now if you'll excuse me, Hinamori and I are leaving." with that Aizen disappeared into the snow with Momo thrown harshly over his shoulder.

" Toushiro they're getting away ! Toushiro!" Ichigo yelled frantically. " You've have to wake up Toushiro!"

He received no answer. All they could see was Toushiro's hand sticking lifelessly out of the pile of rocks he was currently buried in.

" Toushiro! Do you hear me?! Aizen's getting away!"

Still no answer.

" **Toushiro, Aizen has Momo!!!!!!" **Ichigo screamed afraid that one of his best friends had just been killed.

**BOOOMMM!!!!!!!! **a loud crash sounded everywhere as rocks from the pile erupted revealing a completely outraged Toushiro Hitsugaya. Oh yeah, Ichigo had just pressed the button. He stepped toward Ichigo slowly, and as he did so everyone in the room began to notice something....

" Toushiro! You're okay! Toushiro....." Ichigo stopped mid-sentence from complete shock. Toushiro's eyes were no longer turquoise, but they had been replaced by Hyourinmaru's crimson dragon ones. His teeth had become fangs and his fingernails were now claws. Low growls escaped Toushiro as he slowly approached the shinigami.

" Taicho.....are you okay?" asked a worried Rangiku.

All Rangiku got in exchange was an understanding look. That told her that while he was in that state he probably wasn't able to talk, all he could do was roars, growls, and looks. But if you were able to understand him as well as Momo and herself could that was all you needed.

He stepped closer and leaned himself against the wall for support. Everyone looked on as they watched him quickly and no doubt **very** painfully, yank his arms back into their sockets with his mouth. After a painful growl or two and a loud popping sound from both arms, he looked at Rangiku and Ichigo. His eyes asking which way Aizen went.

" He went north, out that door." Ichigo said after getting over the shock and understanding the message, translated by Rangiku. " Bring her back Toushiro, and remember, don't die on us!"

Ichigo got a low understanding roar from Toushiro in return, a sign that he was completely motivated and aware of what he had to do.

" Go get her Taicho!" Rangiku cheered happily. And with that Toushiro was off.

" Put me down Aizen! Fight like the great warrior you think you are! Fight me!" Momo yelled while punching Aizen's back as hard as she could.

" All in good time Hinamori-chan."

" You better hope Shiro-Chan's alive or else!" Momo warned.

" Oh, rest assured, Hitsugaya is indeed alive. Can't you feel the large amount of reitsu coming from the captains room?"

" What?" Momo shut her eyes and began to concentrate on finding Toushiro's reitsu. _" He's right! Shiro-Chan's reitsu is a lot stronger than before but, it's not his normal reitsu, there's something else....something dangerous. And wait a minute, it's not in the captains room it's...below us!"_

A rumbling sound was heard and before even Aizen had time to react, Toushiro had sent him flying sky high with the uppercut of his life! While Momo landed safely in his waiting arms. There was a crashing a small distance away from where Aizen had landed and a pregnant pause came between the two while Momo observed the new look of her childhood friend.

" Shiro-chan.....what's happened to you?"

A low soft growl sounded from his lips as he tried to speak but to no avail. He wanted to tell her what happened, he wanted her to understand, but for now words failed him and all he could give her was the caring look upon his face. Thanks to the strong bond that they had, without words, Momo understood instantly.

" It's alright Shiro-chan, you can tell me later."

A small smile crept upon his lips at her answer which she returned with a sweet smile of her own. The two stood there for a moment, letting the moment sink in, only to have it ruined by the now for once, completely Maniacal voice of Aizen Sosuke the tone of insanity in his voice rivaled even that of Kenpachi's. Yep, Aizen had finally lost it, he had finally **snapped.**

" Oh? So you think I'm finished huh? You think you've won?! Think again Hitsugaya!!!" Aizen yelled shumpoeing at the two friends with great speed. Toushiro responded to this action by roaring so loudly that the building Aizen was currently on crumbled to dust. Unfortunately Aizen had used Kyouka Suigetsu's complete hypnosis to create a clone of himself.

Taking Toushiro and Momo by surprise, Aizen suddenly appeared above the two and brought Kyouka Suigetsu crashing down. Toushiro, who's only objective was to keep Momo safe immediately removed her from harms way. Crashing to the ground after being hit with such force, Toushiro stumbled out of the snow and prepared himself to fight Aizen.

" We've got to get out of here Shiro-chan! Aizen has the advantage here! We need to go someplace where we have it!" Momo yelled from the rooftop.

Complying to her words, Toushiro avoided Aizen's on coming attack and jumped on to the roof. He picked up Momo quickly and then shumpoed off. His body screaming for mercy, Toushiro kept going this was no time for rest he had to make sure Momo was safe, then he could deal with Aizen. His eyes began to turn back to normal as did the rest of his body, his breathing became heavy and restricted causing sudden panic in Momo who was already worried enough.

" Shiro-Chan! Are you alright?! Hang in there Shiro-chan, you've got to stay with me!" she pleaded hoping for a reply.

" Yeah."

" **You're not getting away from me!!!!!!" **came Aizen's furious voice. He was shumpoeing furiously behind them supreme hatred and desire in his eyes. He appeared in front of them and smacked both of them to the ground. Toushiro had shielded Momo with his body causing her to be on top of him.

" **Alright you two, prepare to die!!!!!!!" Aizen** proclaimed after launching himself into the air and back down again, Kyouka Suigetsu out and pointed downward ready to shoot through Momo's back straight into Toushiro's stomach.

Having hardly enough time to react Toushiro pushed Momo off of him, to the side as Kyouka Suigetsu came crashing down into his stomach. A low yelp escaped Toushiro's lips as if he were trying not to worry an already petrified Momo. Standing up from where she was she only looked on as an exact replication of her nightmare played before her. Every last single thing was there: the buildings, the snow and snowflakes falling around her, Aizen with that grin of pleasure and victory, Toushiro in the pool of blood that stained the snow, and most of all the fact that he was like that because he protected her. **The nightmare had become reality.**

" **SHIRO-CHAN!!!!!!"**

* * *

As if he wanted to watch her misery, Aizen leaped backwards onto the roof of the building next to where they were and let Momo rush to the side of her childhood friend. Picking him up gently and placing his upper body on her lap, Momo held him close, begging him to say something, anything......

As she was holding him, just like in her dream, his eyes fluttered open and he looked at her with eyes of love, protection, and warmth. Momo stared at him speechlessly until she was about to say something only to be cut off by his very weak voice....

" _Hina....mori....I'm....sorry..."_

" No Shiro-chan you can't leave me! You promised me!" little did she know he had not quite finished his sentence.

" _Momo.... please run.....for me."_ With that his eyes shut and when she called his name he did not answer. Doing probably one of the hardest things she's ever done in her life Momo set Toushiro down gently and shumpoed as fast as she could back to the captains room, tears streaming freely down her cheeks as she ran.

" _Shiro-Chan!! please..... don't leave me!"_

Aizen was right behind her and he was gaining. She knew she had to hurry if she got caught before reaching the captains room, it was all over. Once she reached the captains room Aizen had to be killed quickly, **very quickly.**

She quickly reached her destination and slammed the door behind her hoping to buy herself some time. Ignoring the questions from the other shinigami, she quickly shumpoed toward Rangiku, Ichigo, and Rukia.

" **Hinamori-fukutaicho, you are to end this fight in no more then ten minuets. Aizen has gone mad and must be stopped within that time or we are all doomed. Do you understand?!!" **boomed Yamamoto's voice from the wall.

" Yes sir!"

As if on cue Aizen came crashing through the door. He eyed the people around him and instantly rushed toward Momo. Having absolutely no time to react at all it seemed this was the last breath the fukutaicho would ever take until a loud familiar voice resounded proudly throughout the room:

" **Flash across the silver heavens.....Raihyourinmaru!!!!!" **( Thunder Ice Ring).

Toushiro appeared in front of Momo blocking Kyouka Suigetsu with ease. To everyone's complete awe including Aizen's there behind it's master was Raihyourinmaru. It looked almost exactly like Hyourinmaru but instead of water, lighting was only visible, and instead of crimson eyes they were golden. The dragon let out an unprecedented roar that seemed to echo through the heavens as it did so.

" Brilliant! Absolutely Brilliant! Well done, well done!!" Mayuri yelled out in joy at the sight of some unknown power just waiting to be studied. Everyone in the room cheered.

" Astounding!!" came Aizen in scarily Maniacal voice, his eyes wide and his mouth in crooked smile. He knew that he couldn't defeat Toushiro now even with his bankai, so now a completely insane Aizen Sosuke, made a dying plan. " Show me Hitsugaya!! show me your glorious power!!! let me see it!!! Let me feel it! Yes! In one shot, we shall end it! In one shot, the difference between victory and defeat will be decided! Hitsugaya Toushiro.... **Show me your furry!!!!!!!!"**

Gathering all the reitsu he could, Aizen poured everything he had into Kyouka Suigetsu. He created a clone who then forced Toushiro and Momo to separate. The two shinigami clashed swords for awhile, Aizen's in his hand, and Toushiro's in his mouth because his arms were useless once again. Appearing from the floor came a giant creature created by Aizen using the Hougokyu itself. The creature and Raihyourinmaru began an epic battle of life and death as their masters both struggled for control.

" You can only destroy my beast by killing me!!!!!!! Can you do that Hitsugaya?! Can you live with Momo's pain?!!"

The two fighters separated, each taking their stance for the final blow. Everyone began cheering for Toushiro as it was obviously going to end here. Momo, Rangiku, Ichigo, Rukia, Gin, Byakuya, Renji, and Kira were all breathless as the two shumpoed towards each other for the last time.........

" **HITSUGAYA!!!!!!!"**

" **AIZEN!!!!!!!!!!!"**

zanpakto to zanpakto, and creature to creature clashed as waves of raw power blinded everyone in the room. Once everything cleared the light given off by Raihyourinmaru could be seen and so could the body of Aizen's creature below it. Toushiro and Aizen were on opposite sides of each other as Aizen slowly fell to his knees in defeat. Toushiro slowly turned and walked in front of Aizen, gazing at his pathetic face.

" Go on.....kill me." Aizen gaged a river of blood flowing from his mouth. " It's what you....want....right? So do it......you weakling!"

" You...are not my.....Taicho to kill....Aizen." Toushiro wheezed painfully, blood coming from his mouth as well. " No matter how much.....I wish it.....only one person here has the.....right to kill you."

Everyone gasped in shock as Toushiro used the last of his strength to turn his head ever so slightly to look at Momo. " Hinamori.....you're the only one....who can do it."

Momo was absolutely Touched. Of all people Toushiro was the one most worthy to kill Aizen but out of consideration of her feelings he had given that right to her. Toushiro stepped back to give her some room as she approached the man but out of the corner of his eye he saw Aizen's last stand.

" Momo, move!!!"

In the nick of time before having Kyouka Suigetsu through her stomach, Toushiro had shielded her with his body, the sword straight through his back.

" **SHIRO-CHAN!!!!!!!!"**

Toushiro's eyes went wide as he wobbled to the side and landed in a sitting position against the wall. His sight was getting blurry but for the time being it was clear. Momo was just about to rush to his aid when the firm voice of the Soutaicho sounded.

" Hinamori-fukutaicho! You must kill Aizen now! That is a direct order! Once he's dead Hitsugaya-Taicho will be able to receive medical attention!"

" Yes sir!" hesitantly turning around to go do her duty Momo walked toward her ex-Taicho. Looking back to see Toushiro watching as well, she drew Tobiume from it's sheath and prepared to strike.

" **My,my, look at the despicable mess you've gotten yourself into now.....Aizen" **stated a deep and unfamiliar voice. Suddenly a figure cloaked in red and black appeared behind Aizen and grabbed his head harshly.** " Seeing that's the case, I'm going to have to eliminate a pathetic wretch like you."**

" I-It's y-you! But that's not possible! I-I haven't seen you.....in years!!"he didn't receive an answer because the figures grip tightened even more and his hand began to glow a crimson red.

" **AAAAHHHHH!!!!! S-STOP IT!!!! STOP IT!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!" **Aizen yelled as blood began to flow freely from his head and the sound of cracking could be heard. Then red fire engulfed his feet and slowly and painfully worked it's way up burning all in it's way. More screams of agony could be heard and seen as the flames engulfed half his face.

" **I show no mercy to pawns like you who aren't even fit to be on this earth. Compared to your minuscule power I am a demi-god!!!!!!" **the figure declared. All the shinigami's watched in horror as Aizen face was consumed completely by flame, screams of dying agony could still be heard until at last, the figure harshly snapped his neck.

" **Sayonara...... Aizen." **And with that, the figure vanished.

" Who was that?!" asked Kira.

" What the heck did he do to Aizen?!" yelled Renji.

" **Be quiet people! Toushiro is trying to say something!"** Ichigo yelled.

" Hitsugaya-Taicho! Hang in there Hitsugaya-Taicho! Don't leave me!" Momo cried frantically, not realizing she had just called him by his title twice.

" _See I told you......Momo, I would not let......your nightmare.....come true."_ Toushiro gasped. " _I guess I can finally go to....sleep now.....can't I?"_

" Please Toushiro! Don't leave me!" Momo yelled tears streaming down her face once again.

" _Momo.....what did I tell you.....about crying?"_ Toushiro asked while he moved his hand up to wipe the tears from her face. He didn't get an answer, all Momo could do was cry.

" _Matsumoto....."_ Toushiro called as Matsumoto came closer.

" Yes, Taicho...." she sobbed unable to stop herself not matter how hard she tried.

" _Please watch Momo for me....since I cannot at the moment."_

" Yes Taicho, I will." Rangiku moved away and made room for Ichigo who was surprisingly on the brink of tears.

" _Kurosaki....suck it up."_ Toushiro joked. _" You're a Taicho.....you can;t let this....bother you."_

" Yeah, alright." Ichigo replied.

Toushiro moved his head up and began talking to an seen Hyourinmaru who was replying back in his mind.

" _Forgive me Hyourinmaru, I failed as your wielder, gomenasai."_

" **No Toushiro, you have won my complete loyalty and respect, nothing less."**

" _Arigato, Hyourinmaru."_

" **You're welcome, Toushiro."**

Toushiro said thank you to the whole Soul Society at once, saying without them he never would have made it. Placing his head on Momo's lap again, his eyes shut and his breathing stopped. Once Momo realized this she automatically called Unohana over. Gathering up Hanatarou,and all the other fourth division members present, Toushiro was rushed to the fourth. Momo held his hand the whole way, never once letting go.

" _Shiro-chan..... please don't leave me. I still.... have something to tell you."_

* * *

**A/N: REJOICE!!!!!!!!!! ALL LOYAL FANS REJOICE!!!!!!!!!!!!! AIZEN IS DEAD!!!!! ANYWAY, PLEASE TELL ME YOU ENJOYED THAT, IT WAS TWENTY-THREE PAGES OF WORK! OKAY BEFORE ANYONE TELLS ME....YES I KNOW, AIZEN WAS A LITTLE OOC BUT STILL I TRIED. ALSO, IN THE FUTURE YOU WILL NOTICE THAT I SOMETIMES REUSE MY QUOTES. ANYWAY....PLEASE SHOW THE LOVE AND GIVE ME SOME AWESOMES REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!!!!!!! NOW, NEXT TIME THE FINAL CHAPTER: ALWAYS THERE. THANKS!!!!!!!**

**KAZEEK**

PS. LONG LIVE HITSUHINA!!!!!!

* * *


	20. Always There

**A/N: HELLO PEOPLE! WELL HERE WE ARE AT LAST, THE FINAL CHAPTER OF ALWAYS THERE AND THEN IT'S ON TO THE SEQUEL! ( EVERYONE CHEERS) ANYWAY....THIS IS GOING TO SOUND KINDA WEIRD BUT I HOPE EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU WILL READ MY FUTURE STORIES I HAVE PLANNED AND I HOPE YOU WILL ENJOY THEM JUST AS MUCH. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT, REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND ALERTS YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW SPECIAL YOU ALL HAVE MADE ME FEEL ESPECIALLY ON MY FIRST STORY! PLEASE BE SURE TO READ THE BOTTOM AUTHORS NOTE TO SEE THE NAMES OF ALL YOU LOYAL FANS POSTED, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND THE SEQUEL THAT IS COMING VERY VERY SOON ( I'M NOT JOKING WHEN I SAY SOON I MEAN SOON) AND FOR THE LAST TIME HERE WE GO......**

**PS. THOUGHTS AND WHISPRES ARE ITALLICIZED AND I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.**

* * *

" How is he Unohana-Taicho?" Momo asked the next day after Toushiro was rushed to the fourth.

" I'm afraid he's still not out of the woods yet Hinamori-fukutaicho." Unohana replied sadly. " He has many scratches on his body, bruises from being beaten, three broken ribs, and not to mention the three stab wounds he sustained during his fight. So it is really no surprise he is in the condition he's in.

" I see....can I see him?"

" I'm afraid not. He is still receiving emergency treatment and they must not be disturbed. Just go home and get some rest Hinamori-fukutaicho. I will do all I can. Besides," Unohana began while turning toward the emergency room and gazing in the small window to see a little glimpse of Toushiro as Hanatarou and the others worked on saving him. " He's not weak, I'm sure that if he can defy the odds Aizen put against him and comeback to you before, he most certainly will return to you now."

" Thank you Unohana-Taicho."

" You're welcome Hinamori, now hurry before you get scolded by Yamamoto-Soutaicho for not completely following orders."

" Yes ma'am."

Momo hesitantly turned to leave. The Soutaicho had ordered her earlier to go back to the tenth division and rest, they would let her know the condition of Hitsugaya-Taicho later, but of course that rule was broken the instant it was given. She wouldn't, no, she couldn't leave Toushiro alone, she absolutely refused. The members of the fourth had already been working on him for thirty hours straight and they would occasionally call Unohana over causing her to fear the worst. Walking solemnly out the white doors and heading for the tenth, she ran into none other than a very sad Rangiku Matsumoto.

" How is he?" Rangiku asked shakily.

" He's still in critical condition." Momo answered sadly but as calmly as possible. " Unohana-Taicho said that she'd do all that she could."

" Why aren't you staying at the fourth? Did Unohana-Taicho ask you to leave?"

" No, Yamamoto-Soutaicho ordered me to stay at the tenth and rest. He said he would let me know Shiro-Chan's condition whenever he heard something new. He said he thinks it'd be better if I wasn't around there, that way I wouldn't worry so much and cause trouble." Momo replied looking behind her toward the fourth division.

" Well there really isn't anything we can do no matter how much we want to, but sending you out of there and telling you to go back to the tenth doesn't really help considering you'll worry wherever you go as long as Taicho's in that condition." Rangiku said trying to cheer up a little with a tiny smile.

" _You and me both that is...."_

" I know Rangiku, it's just.....I'm so worried about him."

" Yeah me too Momo. You're not the only one who has Taicho as one of their most precious people you know, I need him too." Rangiku chuckled giving what Momo could tell was a fake smile in her direction. Oh yes it was obvious Rangiku was worried sick.

After giving each other a goodbye and promising to alert one another if they heard anything, the two walked to their respective divisions. Upon reaching the tenth, Momo sat down on top of Toushiro's bed and began to cry. And no one blamed her for it one bit.

" Shiro-chan....I'm so sorry.....so sorry."

" **Momo?"**

" Tobiume, did you need something?"

" **What? Would you rather I let you continue on in your " I'm a complete failure-poor me- I don't know how I can go on" world?"** the zanpakto asked mockingly.

" Haha very funny, and no, I don't want to be left in your imaginary world of guilt that you seem to think I'm in, thank you." Momo replied in a board sounding voice.

" **Okay fine, but seriously Momo you have to snap out of it, Toushiro will be fine."**

" How can you be so sure? I mean just because I don't see you worrying over Hyourinmaru doesn't mean I shouldn't worry over Shiro-chan. How would you feel if you hadn't actually gotten to really see or talk to Hyourinmaru as long as I haven't gotten to see or really talk to Shiro-Chan huh? I bet you've been talking to Hyourinmaru ever since Shiro-Chan appeared with Aizen in the captains room!" Momo snapped back at her zanpakto.

" **Actually....Hyourinmaru hasn't come out since Hitsugaya was taken from us in Hueco Mundo. What fought Aizen's beast was Hyourinmaru but it was a part of him I did not know so technically, I haven't spoken to or seen Hyourinmaru for as long as you haven't talked to or seen Toushiro. **Tobiume answered calmly with a hint of sadness and depression in her tone.

" I'm sorry I snapped at you Tobiume. I honestly had no idea, you are suffering just as much as I am and we shouldn't be fighting with each other anyway." Momo apologized feeling bad for yelling at her zanpakto that was only trying to cheer her up.

" **It's fine Momo, I shouldn't have teased you at a time like this anyway. So, how are you holding up? I heard what the old man told you, so you can't be doing great so don't try to lie."**

" I just can't stand being so helpless! Shiro-chan needs me and I can't do anything because the Soutaicho is too worried about my mental health. I mean what does he think I'll do? Go berserk if some guy doesn't give Shiro-chan the right pillow or something?!"

" **Well...."**

" Tobiume!!"

" **I'm kidding! I'm just kidding! Sheesh...."**

" Well it wasn't very funny."

" **Well anyway, all you can do is wait for a messenger butterfly to come and tell you that you can visit Toushiro or " your Shiro-chan" if you prefer. But knowing Yamamoto, that could be quite awhile."**

Before Momo could reply to her zanpakto's " your Shiro-chan" comment as if on cue a messenger butterfly entered the room. Momo quickly held out her finger and waited eagerly for the butterfly to relay it's assigned message. Her heart pounded against her chest hoping that the news was good and not bad.

" _Hinamori, Momo, you are to report to the fourth division immediately. You will meet Unohana-Taicho out front and proceed with her from there. That is all."_ With that the butterfly flew away.

" **Well, I stand corrected."** Tobiume continued feeling a little embarrassed.

" Indeed you do Tobiume. Now let's go, Shiro-chan needs me!"

* * *

Shumpoeing as fast as she could toward the fourth division, Momo reached it in record time. Bursting through the door she rushed to Unohana's side. Her eyes begging for an answer to why she was called.

" Unohana-Taicho! What is it?! Is Shiro-chan alright?! He's not...." Momo couldn't even say it it was too painful.

" No Hinamori-fukutaicho he's not dead. He's not quite out of death's door yet but he is stable. I already consulted with Yamamoto and he agreed to let you see him. Just remember that he is still in critical condition."

" Yes, Unohana-Taicho."

Momo slowly entered the room, closing the door behind her. There was Toushiro lying on the bed with electronic wires, a breathing mask over his mouth, and tons of machines everywhere. She couldn't see his face at all except for one of his closed eyes that was not covered, the rest of him was wrapped in bandages, every last inch of him.

" _Oh Shiro-chan...."_

Momo grabbed a chair that was sitting by the wall and pulled it quietly over to the side of his bed. Sitting herself down, she began to stroke her hands through his hair gently. Even though she knew he would hate it if he were awake she couldn't help it, in a certain sense it was addicting. Her eyes began to fill with tears at the sight of the bandages that entangled his body. She wished she could help him, bring him back so she could hug him again and never let go, so she could show him the respect she avoided showing him for so long. And most of all she wanted to tell him what she couldn't for what seemed like such a long time ago. But now those words seemed like they would never be spoken......and never heard.

" Gomenasai Shiro-chan, I couldn't help you, I couldn't save you. I failed, just like all those years ago when everyone else hated me and thought I betrayed them too. I wasn't able to help or do anything because I thought they were right, and that meant I couldn't help you. Rangiku and the others didn't show it but I knew they were disappointed in me too, and you knew they were too huh? You just didn't say so."

" But you Shiro-chan, you were the one I couldn't read, I never could. You were the one I just couldn't figure out. Even though you were mocked at as well because of me you never showed any anger toward me at all and that I could not comprehend. You were always there when I needed you, always there when I cried, always picking me up when I fell, always pushing me forward when I began to look back, and when I had no hope, you gave it to me by the bucket load."

" You know, I still to this day don't understand why that day at the academy when the boys were bullying me, and you got beat up for me did you just answer my scoldings by saying "you're worth it?" I guess I must be pretty stupid then huh?" she paused and looked at his face almost as if she was expecting a reply but after a few minutes continued on talking to him.

" You can't leave me now Shiro-chan. You can't leave soul society now. You gave us all back our hope and our pride, you gave us something that if you die we will never get back. And you also gave those elderly people back their freedom and a new chance at life. You don't realize it Shiro-chan but you really are a kind person behind that icy mask of yours, and I'm very happy that I am one of the few that get to experience that world in one way or another."

" I told you that I wanted to tell you something the day Yamamoto-Soutaicho surprised us with that vacation give away remember? But I told you I wanted to wait until the time was special enough? Well that's why you have to comeback to me Shiro-chan, you said you would be waiting for the day when I could at last tell something I should have so long ago. Please Shiro-chan, don't let go, please.....don't leave me alone."

" Hinamori-fukutaicho?" Hanatarou called shyly from the corner. " Um we need to inspect Hitsugaya-Taicho now so, if you don't mind Unohana-Taicho asked me to ask you to leave. She said we'd let you know as soon as something happens."

" Alright, thanks Hanatarou." Momo said sadly. Stroking Toushiro's hair one last time, she stood up and put the chair back, then left the room with Hanatarou who then informed her that she needed to go to the first division. And so Momo obeyed and headed for the first division. Little did she know that right after she left, doors shut, and turquoise eyes opened.

* * *

Once she reached the first division, she joined Ichigo, Rukia, and Rangiku at their seats. Ichigo placed a hand on her shoulder making sure nothing bad happened and that she was okay. Rukia did the same and asked where she was earlier. Momo told Rangiku that she had been able to see Toushiro and that he was currently stable at the moment. Rangiku breathed a sigh of relief slinking down in her chair a little in a relaxing motion.

" I'm so relived Taicho's at least stable, you really started to scare me for a while."

" Rangiku, wouldn't Momo be crying her eyes out if that happened?" Rukia questioned playfully.

" Oh yeah, she'd be crying a river." Ichigo added surprisingly getting Momo to giggle a little. They all smiled.

" Even so, there is no way Toushiro would die on us that easily. All we can do is wait and encourage him to wake up. Besides, I miss calling him short....." Ichigo stated.

Suddenly the doors to the captains room swung open. Revealing a serene but happy Unohana and a weak but considering his horrible condition very able Hitsugaya Toushiro. To everyones shock and joy, Toushiro limped alongside Unohana to the center of the room and then stopped while everyone regained their composure.

Without anymore hesitation whatsoever Momo immediately tackled Toushiro and hugged him like never before. Surprised by this Toushiro wobbled backwards a little and gave a small yelp as he did so but none the less returned the hug. Momo cried on Toushiro's shoulder and held him so tight people were starting to wonder if she would ever let go. As Momo cried Toushiro closed his eyes even though you could only see one and let her stay in his arms without even trying to push her away. He knew that she needed this, that she needed to cry and let it all out, to let go of all the heartache and sorrow of the past, and trade it for the happiness and joy of the future. She wasn't just crying to him, to him she was finally breaking free from the chains of pain that had tortured them both for so long.

" Toushiro! Toushiro....you're alive!" Momo cried rubbing her eyes and finally removing herself from him but still grasping his hand firmly as not to hurt him. " Are you alright? Did Unohana-Taicho release you yet?"

He gave no answer but instead he just looked at her in a content manner, at least that's what she thought since she couldn't see anything but his eye. Momo turned to Unohana who then nodded her head and began to speak.

" I'm sure you are all very surprised to see Hitsugaya-Taicho here and I know just about all of you have questions. So first let me explain the reason for his silence. I advised Hitsugaya-Taicho not to speak for at least an hour or so to give his mouth and throat time to heal, he actually needs more time then that but you all will probably ask so many questions that you can only not do so for that long."

Momo looked back to Toushiro who looked back at her questioningly. Momo looked away not being able to meet his eyes. Before she knew it wounded hands moved her face up to look at their owner ever so gently. Momo gazed into the turquoise depths she knew so well and yet not at all. Toushiro's eyes asked her why she looked away only to be answered with a " I'll tell you later" look from Momo.

" Ahem, Hitsugaya-Taicho." came Yamamoto's shocked but calm voice. " I believe you have some other people here who are dying to see you as well."

Looking over to see Rangiku rushing toward him, Toushiro limped to meet her half way. Once there Rangiku gave him one of her famous hugs, but this time everyone noticed something they hadn't before, Toushiro was taller.

He wasn't as tall as Ichigo but he was just a tiny bit taller than Momo now. Once realizing this Rangiku began to say how it wasn't fair that he grew and how he needed to shrink again so she could hug him properly. After Rangiku was finished Ichigo came up and shook Toushiro's hand and smiled not saying anything the smile said it all. Rukia came up as well and gave Toushiro a quick and gentle hug telling him thanks for coming back to them. Byakuya followed close behind and he and Toushiro bowed to each other much to everyone's surprise. Finally after greeting everyone that approached him Toushiro took his seat as Taicho of the tenth once again and as he did so everyone cheered and clapped.

Much to Toushiro surprise, Rangiku did not come to sit next to him as usual but Momo sat next to him in Rangiku's chair. At first it was no great surprise to him but after seeing Rangiku secretly leave her seat next to Gin and go to the spare room he knew something was wrong.

Toushiro looked to Yamamoto for answers and Yamamoto nodded his head, then he began explaining to Toushiro about the lieutenant exchange. When Yamamoto was finished Toushiro stood up and limped towards the spare room. Everyone watched in silence as he went in and shut the door behind him, no one thought this would end well at all.

" Matsumoto." Toushiro finally spoke causing Rangiku to turn around in surprise.

" Yes Taicho?" she asked with tears in her eyes but she tried to cover them so he would not see.

" I'm not your Taicho anymore remember? Gin is." Toushiro reminded her.

" Yes Taicho." Rangiku replied turning her back to him sadly.

Toushiro limped closer and put a gentle hand on her back. Rangiku looked at him sadly, she really didn't want to leave the tenth she liked being his fukutaicho and no one else's, especially not Gin's of all people. It just wasn't normal and it didn't feel right. For once Rangiku really didn't know if she would ever be happy again.

" It's not the end of the world Matsumoto, we'll still get to see each other and at Taicho and fukutaicho meetings as well."

" I know Taicho but it just won't be the same, I just got you back and now it seems like I'm leaving you again." Rangiku replied. " You're my best friend and the only one with my **total** respect. Heck! I give you more respect than I do the Soutaicho!"

" I know."

" I'll miss you too much Taicho. I was even starting to miss you scolding me for having sake during work hours. Don't get me wrong I'm glad you finally get to be with Momo again and that you will be truly happy then, but that means we'll grow farther apart and I'll just become a memory."

" That will never happen Matsumoto, I promise." Toushiro answered in a caring but serious way. " We will always be best friends."

" How can you be so sure?" Rangiku sobbed sadly, tears running down her cheeks. To utter shock and surprise Toushiro turned her around, looked at her straight in the face, and for once in her life she was hugged by her Taicho.

" Because you're my lieutenant, and that will never change. No matter where we go, how far we grow apart, or how we change, to me you will always be my lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto. Not even Momo is capable of taking that title away from you of that you can be sure."

" Arigato Taicho."

" You really have to get out of that habit of calling me Taicho. Gin is your Taicho now and I know you care for him so don't try to deny it. You were never good at hiding stuff from me, your feelings for Gin included, but just so you know.....I'll be watching him."

" Your wrong about one thing sir."

" And what might that be Matsumoto?" Toushiro questioned while looking at her fondly.

" You will **always** be Taicho to me." Rangiku finished while hugging him close once again. " I'll miss you, Taicho."

" And I will miss you, Matsumoto, very much indeed." Without Rangiku noticing Toushiro's face became sad. He would miss her very much. After the two finished and a few promises were made the two headed for the door. But before the doorknob was turned and the two walked out, Rangiku asked Toushiro to give her one last order, not as Hitsugaya-Taicho, but **her** Taicho although he would never be moved from that spot in her heart. And the final order he gave her was the one order she had wanted to hear for so long:

" **Let's go.....Rangiku."**

* * *

When the two came out everyone expected to see two very sad faces but instead they were met with understanding looks of content. Rangiku smiled and bowed to her Taicho for the last time as his literal fukutaicho, he bowed back and the two took theirs seats.

" Well, now that that is settled, I have decided to celebrate Hitsugaya-Taicho's return everyone may have the week off!" Yamamoto proclaimed letting out a elderly laugh as he did so. All the shinigami's cheered and rushed through the doors eager to spend their week off.

The next day Momo went to visit Toushiro in the fourth division. He was scheduled to be released in a few hours and she wanted to make sure she was there when he finally was. Unohana had given her instructions for the next three weeks to assist him in changing his bandages and helping him with everyday things for awhile since he was really not supposed to leave yet but his powers of persuasion had won the war with Unohana.

When Momo reached the fourth division she met Hanatarou and thanked him for watching over Toushiro constantly. After that Unohana approached her and told her that Toushiro was resting in room: 277 and she had told him to go to sleep so he might need a little time to wake up before they leave. Momo agreed, and then headed for Toushiro's room.

Walking down the white halls of the fourth division, Momo came to a halt at room:277. Quietly she opened the door to see what she thought was Toushiro sound asleep on the bed, until that is, she heard his semi-weak voice call her name from across the room.

" Good afternoon Momo." he said tiredly.

" Good afternoon Hitsugaya-Taicho." she replied while picking up a chair and setting herself down in it next to his bed. " How are you feeling? Your not in pain are you?"

" No, I'm fine." Toushiro replied but he did not succeed in stopping her from worrying. " I promise, I'll let you know if I start to have pain at anytime."

" Okay but I'm watching you, Hitsugaya-Taicho." Momo said trying her best to show him the respect he deserved.

" Hinamori, how many times do I have to tell you...." he paused and she looked at him in complete shock at the serious tone he spoke in, unsure if she made him angry, she looked at him curiously until he said something Momo was absolutely positive she would never hear in her life:

" **It's Shiro-chan, to you."**

There it was. He had finally said it, even though he had told her before that the day he **let** her call him Shiro-chan was the day he died, he had said it. Toushiro, even though he hated it, was letting her call him Shiro-chan and her alone.

Momo starred at him unable to speak. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked at him. He was smiling the special smile, his unique smile, **her** smile.

" But Shiro-chan, you have always wanted me to call by your title, so why when I finally do it do you stop me?" Momo asked baffled.

" Once, only once did I want you to say it. Only once did I want to hear it from you. No one else mattered as long as you showed me that I won your approval, and after that I would be content. You said twice Momo and that was more than enough."

" **And I have something to say as well." **came Hyourinmaru's voice to Tobiume's delight. **" Toushiro, you have won my complete trust and respect. From this day fourth I Hyourinmaru, accept you Toushiro Hitsugaya, and only you as.....my master. And I am proud to be your zanpakto."**

" Arigato, Hyourinmaru."

" **Your welcome master."** with that Hyourinmaru went back to talking with Tobiume.

" Shiro-chan? Can I ask you a few things?"

" Sure." he replied trying to sit up. Momo got up from her chair and helped him while setting herself down beside him just to make sure nothing went wrong.

" How did you reach the captains room so fast in that condition?"

" I used Raihyourinmaru and transported myself as quickly as possible and it looks like I made it just in time."

" Okay, what happened to you when you came to get me back from Aizen? You looked different and your reitsu wasn't normal! You really started to worry me!"

" I don't know Momo. One minute I was protecting you, then Kurosaki told me Aizen had taken you, and the next thing I know, I was _that._ Maybe it was because of my hidden power, and it was just the awakening of that power that made me like that. When I remember I'll tell you."

" Well, how did you hide Hyourinmaru in that cherry blossom tree anyway?" Momo asked curiously.

" I had a bad feeling that something was going to happen and so to be safe before you took us through the portal and I passed out I used a transportation kidou and placed Hyourinmaru where I knew you would find him."

" Shiro-chan, are there any wolves in Soul Society?"

" Why do you ask?"

" Well when I was trying to solve the riddle you gave us I had a dream where I was being carried by a white wolf through my memories, the good and the bad. And when it was all over the wolf dropped me off by a door of light and then after I thanked it, it turned into you. After that you hugged me and walked away then when I woke up I understood the riddle instantly. And then when Kurosaki-Taicho and I were sent to retrieve Hyourinmaru the Baggerbones attacked us and right before we were about to be hit by their attack, the wolf appeared, stood on it's hind legs and pinned them down long enough for us to leave. When I asked Kurosaki-Taicho if he saw it both times I asked he answered no, and no one else saw it either. But when I looked back as we were leaving the wolf came out from behind the tree and once again turned into you. You waved to me and disappeared into the forest and I haven't seen it since. And I'm not crazy, I know it was there."

" Momo, tell me, when I was under Aizen's control I can remember him calling me a name that was not my name, what was it?"

" It was " Kangarasu" Shiro-chan." Momo replied, wondering why he would want to know something like that.

" Kangarasu, huh? By any chance did Aizen have a specific meaning to that name?"

" He said instead of it meaning cold crow, he wanted us to use the term " cold raven" instead because in some countries the raven represents death and he thought that term fit better. Why do you want to know Shiro-chan?"

Toushiro's face suddenly grew dark and he glanced down at the floor but his eyes held an emotion Momo could not describe. Something was wrong. Sadly, before Momo had the chance to ask what he turned his head away and promptly gave her an answer.

" No reason......no reason at all."

Momo gazed at him worriedly when suddenly Hanatarou entered the room and told them Toushiro had been released and they could leave when they wished. The two thanked Hanatarou and Unohana and left the fourth division. Later they decided to go to the cherry blossom tree and talk. Upon reaching it Momo helped Toushiro sit down and then set herself gently beside him. A pause ensued as the two sat there taking in the moment. Cherry blossom petals whirled all around them as if telling them both that the time was right. Momo gathered her courage and looked at Toushiro, he looked at her as well and waited for her to speak. Momo began to rethink her thoughts when she heard Toushiro's calm and understanding voice from beside her and without words he knew what she was thinking:

" **I'm still waiting for that day, Momo."**

Momo's eyes grew wide and her courage returned to her. She smiled the smile that he loved so much and then looked him straight in the eyes, then, at last, four very small but life changing words were finally said:

" **I love you, Shiro-chan."**

For a few moments there was nothing but silence. Momo's heart pounded against her chest while Toushiro looked at her, his eyes wide or at least the visible one. Just when Momo thought she just made the biggest mistake of her life she was wrapped tightly in a warm and loving hug.

" **And I love you bed-wetter."**

Those words instantly made Momo realize everything. Why he stayed by her side when no one else would, why he told her after getting beat up for her so long ago that she was worth it, why he went to such unthinkable lengths and through unbearable pain only to protect her, and what his true motivation was to awaken his hidden power and what caused him to make the change. All those questions answered in one simple exchange of words......**because I love you.**

* * *

One month later Toushiro had made almost a full recovery. Although he was still a little sore and sometimes tired easily, he was fine. Momo had been watching him closely and as promised, Toushiro let her know when he was in pain, but to his great irritation got him a one way ticket to the fourth division asap.

Once Yamamoto had given it the okay, the whole world automatically knew about the new couple, mostly thanks to Rangiku. Ichigo and Rukia had also confessed to each other a little while before Toushiro and Momo had and Ichigo, Kira, and Renji kept telling Toushiro that he was so lucky to have " won" Momo and congratulating him on the fact.

* * *

One day Toushiro took Momo to a secret place in the forest in Soul Society where there could be seen a spectacular view of the sunset and the towns and valleys beyond. The two looked on in awe together, holding each other close. A rainbow, thanks to Toushiro appeared in the sky while Toushiro suddenly arose and helped Momo up to do the same. Unknown to Momo he was hiding a small object in the sleeve of his light blue kimono. Momo looked at him curiously wondering what was wrong until he got on one knee, his hand holding hers tightly, he took out a turquoise box with a peach on the top and flipped it open, revealing a beautiful diamond ring of a huge size. Engraved on the band were the words: " The snow dragon's greatest treasure." Then, at last, the question was popped.....

" Momo Hinamori, will you marry me?"

Now it was Toushiro's turn to be nervous. He knew Momo loved him as well but perhaps this was a little too fast for her? It had only been a month after all, maybe she wasn't ready to go this far yet? His heart pounded loudly against his chest while he waited for her answer. The next thing he knew he had been tackled and kissed by a crying Momo.

" Yes Shiro-chan!! of course I'll marry you!" she screamed overjoyed.

She got off of him and sat up. He then placed the gorgeous ring on her finger, she began to worry a little over the cost of it but Toushiro quickly explained that he had mined that diamond himself and he didn't have to pay anything for it whatsoever. He also told her not to try and buy him a ring that she couldn't afford just because she felt bad that she couldn't return the value to him. Toushiro told that as long as it was from her he would love it.

A few days later the wedding was held. Rangiku and Rukia were the bride's maids and had also helped Momo pick out her dress in the world of the living. Ichigo and Byakuya were Toushiro's best men, Kira and Renji were both ring bearers since they couldn't choose just one and they were two of Momo's best friends. Yachiru was the flower girl and Kenpachi insisted on being social security just in case some hollows or uninvited guests showed up, and Yamamoto was the priest.

Toushiro took the liberty of combing his hair into a straight style and moving the bang to the side instead of leaving it right over his face as usual, he was wearing a white tux with a turquoise dragon on his back. All the fan-girls present screamed in delight when they saw him and whispered typical stuff like " He is so hot!" but once they remembered the reason he was dressed in such a manner, they all broke down in tears.

Momo however, was dressed in a lovely red dress that had pink cherry blossoms swirling all around her, her hair for once was not in a bun but cascading down her back beautifully. All the fan-boys present drooled river only to be quickly shut up by a death glare from the groom. The ceremony went on until at last the most important words needed to be said. Renji and Kira handed the two their rings and the two placed them on each others fingers as Yamamoto continued.

" Do you, Momo Hinamori, take Toushiro Hitsugaya to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love, honor, and cherish, in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

" I do sir." Momo replied.

" And do you, Toushiro Hitsugaya, take Momo Hinamori to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love, honor, and cherish, in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

Toushiro looked at Momo and smiled lovingly. " I do sir."

" I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

And so it was done. Toushiro right then and there kissed Momo like never before and she kissed back, he was finally hers and she was finally his.

" And now everyone here has only one thing to say....." came Ukitake's voice, he paused and everyone gathered together behind Toushiro and Momo, who quickly turned around as everyone shouted together:

" **It's about time!!!"**

* * *

With that Toushiro and Momo left the first division and headed out to spend the rest of their night together at their house in the living world. The next day their honeymoon would truly begin.

The two went out back to the cherry blossom tree in their backyard and sat down, they kissed again and began watching the stars like they used to, except this time not as childhood friends, but as husband and wife.

" **I love you." **They said together, and as they did so a shooting star shot across the sky bringing hope and a very promising future.

* * *

" I'll rush to your aid whenever you need me,

" I'll be by your side when you stand alone,

" I'll pick you up every time you fall,

" You and me together, through it all."

" Then at last, you will know that someone cares,

" Someone who is......

**Always There.**"

* * *

**A/N: WELL MY LOYAL FANS THERE YOU GO! I TRIED TO DO A GOOD JOB AND I REALLY HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS STORY!!!! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR WONDERFUL SUPPORT I REALLY APPERCIATE IT! NOW YOU CAN ADD ME TO YOUR AUTHOR ALERT LIST IF YOU WANT BUT IF YOU GUYS AREN'T TOO BUSY PLEASE SHOW THE LOVE AND LEAVE ME SOME BIG FAT REVIEWS, IT IS THE END OF THE STORY AFTER ALL! ALRIGHT, WELL I'LL TRY TO GET THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE SEQUEL UP ASAP AND THEN THE CHRISTMAS SPECIAL SO KEEP WATCH FOR THEM! THANK YOU ALL ONCE AGAIN AND I HOPE YOU ALL WILL READ MY FUTURE STORIES AS WELL! UNTIL THE SEQUEL, THANKS AND LONG LIVE HITSUHINA!!!!!!!!!**

KAZEEK

* * *

**  
PS. DON'T FORGET TO ASK YOURSELVES SOME QUESTIONS LIKE:**

**Why did Toushiro's attitude change at the mention of the name " Kangarasu?"**

**What happened to the Baggerbones brothers?**

**Who was the cloaked figure who finished off Aizen?**

**What up with the whole wolf thing? Has Momo gone crazy or is there something up?**

**What blessings and dangers lie ahead for Toushiro and Momo?**

**And any other ones you can think of.**

* * *

**  
NOW, HERE IS A LIST OF ALL YOU AWESOME AND LOYAL FANS AS A THANK YOU!**

**Shirochanxmomo1220- thank you for being my first reviewer!**

**kbookworm3- you gave me some of the most inspiring reviews ever!**

**Snowy Peach Tsubasa- thank you so much for your support pal!**

**Killerbunny78- thank you for your suggestions! They helped me a lot!**

**Himiko Areess- thank you so much!**

**Animefan615- thanks a lot buddy!**

**CallMeNicole- thanks!**

**Death Host ot.- thank you so much pal!**

**Sakura Uchhia- thanks for your input!**

**11dreamweaver11- thanks for the help!**

**KazeRose- thank you for all the reviews!**

**Jbluvs2sing- thank you so much for the review and you know you love me!**

**Ekp95m- thanks a lot for the reviews!**

**Plushietiger- thanks a lot for your reviews!**

**Emo1girl- thanks a million for the reviews!**

**Anime and Manga 4ever XD- thanks so much pal! See you in the sequel!**

**Midnight Spiral- thanks for your guess and review!**

**RakuraIaro- thanks for the reviews!**

**Sapphire Wind- thanks so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it!**

**Chibiussa- thanks a ton for the reviews!**

**-Forever- thanks a lot for the review!**

**Rose Muto- thanks a lot for the reviews!**

**XxxXMomoXxXx- thanks for the reviews!**

**IcySnappDragon- thanks a lot for the review!**

**AbilityPOINT- thanks a lot for the reviews!**

**Anime Freak Inc.- thanks a lot for the review!**

**Sakura-chan 484- thanks for the reviews!**

**Raye Lynne- thank you oh so much for your reviews and I'll see you in the sequel!**

**Inuyashalover12345- thanks a lot for the reviews!!**

**xHitsulover- thanks a lot man!**

**Jessica johns- thanks a million Kusaka! See you in the sequel!**

**The Raven- thank you!**

**Hinatanarutofan- thanks so much for your support!**

**Stormwolf527- thanks a lot for the reviews!**

**Icetiger13- thanks for the reviews!**

**Cheetah15- thank you so much!**

**Shortliketoshiro- thank you so much for everything!**

**Kairi loves sora- thanks for the reviews!**

**And Shirayuki25- thank you so much!**

**Thank you all! LONG LIVE HITSUHINA!!!!**

* * *


End file.
